Matchmaking
by Z-Aquarius-Kai
Summary: Ray is happy with Mariah and things seem to be turning out fine for Tyson and Hilary. What happens when these two begin to make matches for their solo teammates? Laughs and happy endings? Set eight years after the third world tournament. Craziness Alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Before we start a small mention that I don't own the Beyblade characters. They belong to Takao Aoki but I DO own my OCs, the story, plot, fictitious places, etc. So, please DO NOT COPY/Plagiarise or you will have to speak to my lawyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Ray and Mariah**

"Will you marry me?" asked Ray kneeling on one knee and holding out a pearl ring embedded in a platinum band.

_It was eight long years from the time the Bladebreakers won their third championship title. It was just the third of their five titles but it still remained in the minds of the Bladebreakers because of the vast changes it had accompanied and the effort it had taken to rub down these changes._

_By now it was just a bumpy piece of road in the Bladebreaker's journey._

Ray was now a tall man of twenty four. He still had his jet black hair tied in the long braid. But that was about all that was similiar to his earlier persona. He now wore suits and ties. Gone was his trademark chinese outfit. He was no longer Ray the Champion Blader but Mr. Kon the Director of WBBA. 3 years of this job were beginning to show their effects on him. A frown which would have been an alien being on his smooth skin now seemed an on and off friend. At the same time, he was more confident. More business like. Scared was foreign to him. But if you could look right into his cat like golden eyes you would see a caring, kind and sensitive person.

At the moment he was kneeling on the grass of his favourite park squinting against the sunlight to look at Mariah. And at that moment he was back to his Ray the Champion Blader persona (A/N- Mentally not physically). He was a bit nervous. What if Mariah said no? His brain, atleast the businessman part of his brain, told him to stop worrying. He knew Mariah would say yes but... Oh he hated buts.

A scream that could wake up the dead emitted from Mariah. "Ray! Of course. This is just like a dream. It took you ages too ask..."

But Ray was already lost in her jubilant hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW and let me know your thoughts about the chapter :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Tyson and Hilary

Chapter 2

Tyson and Hilary.

"Tyson, how I hate you!" Hilary shrieked. Tyson ducked as she threw another cushion at him.

They were in Kai's flat which was adjacent to Tyson's own. "It amazes me to observe your heightening degrees of dumbness. How could you?"

Here she paused to pick up a red vase which was resting on a simple mahogany table. She threw it at Tyson. Her aim was good but years of training under Kai had made him agile. He dodged it safely.

"Hilary!" he shouted. "May I remind you this is not my house but Kai's."

"Well, he can go to hell with you too," shrieked Hilary. "He knew it, I am sure, that you decided to change my shampoo for a bottle of green hair colour? I mean just look at me. I'll be a standing joke with my colleagues and employers."

Hilary had grown slightly taller. Her hair was definitely longer and before being transformed into a bright green it was a shade of dark brown tied in a waist long pony.

She was a Beyblading manager, now. Her fees were really high but her talent for the job was obvious. She had climbed up the Managing ladder very quick and now was considered a manager only the very rich people could hire. In the early days when her friends, namely Max, had asked her to reconsider her decision she had told him to shut his big mouth. Her work soon shut up everyone because they would be busy picking their jaws from the floor. She had combined her mathematical intelligence with her leadership skills (Tyson still called them bossy powers) to work out a reallly good job for her.

Tyson on the other hand looked so diffrent that he was one of the few blading heroes who could walk around without being trampled by nosey reporters. That was a really big breakdown on his vanity and he still remembered the good old days when he would play up to the gallery. His hair was now cut short. He had got rid of his trademark cap. His clothing style depended much on his jobs. I say jobs because Tyson was frequently kicked out of jobs. At one time it had been the new face of a cereal brand. Another time it was a salesperson. Window cleaner, taxi driver, beyblade instructor, waiter, etc followed. Currently he felt he was in a job that suited him. He was DJ Granger. He was, surprisingly, a huge hit. People were beginning to say he was better than DJ Jazzman.

Kai felt that his huge succes was mainly due to the fact that he was chatterbox and could never stop talking. Tyson begged to disagree. Anchoring was an art that the likes of Kai couldn't understand.

Back to the present time, Hilary was now hauling up the mahigany table poising for a shot at Tyson. "Ahh," cried Hilary, suddenly dropping the table. "A nail scraped me! I have to wash it before it gets infected."

She walked to the bathroom muttering things like "Tyson would love it if I died of tetanus" and "he thinks its all a big joke" and "never going to grow up".

Kai Hiwatari, oblivious to all these things, opened his main door and entered his house. "What happened?" he asked, not very surprised to find Tyson inside his house. Tyson said, "Hilary."

Kai sighed and said,"I knew it. I knew she would kill you if you proposed to her. You should have bottled up your-" Kai never got to complete his sentence because Hilary overhead his words and rushed to Tyson and asked, " You were going to propose to me?"

Tyson traced the floor with his foot and said, "Yes, i mean no, i mean yes, i mean..."Tyson looked at Kai, "What do I mean?"

Hilary smiled lovingly at Tyson, "Maybe the reason why I love you is because you are so silly. Wait till Mariah hears about this." She hugged a very surprised Tyson who after a moment's thought hugged her back. "Thanks," he mouthed to Kai who looked sadly at his favourite vase, shattered to bits. Tyson grinned and said shamelessly, "All's well that ends well."

So, do you like it or love it? Tell me. How? By pushing that cute little button "REVIEW".

Also, I am sorry for all mistakes. If you want to know whose next then (well I am feeling good so i'll tell you) its MAX!

~Z-A-K

P.S. I love reviews! OOOH that reminds me a big THANK YOU to my reviewers and all those who put alerts and/or favourited my stories.


	3. Chapter 3 Max

Chapter 3

**Max**

Max Tate smiled at his students. He loved being a geography teacher.

Max had grown taller. A lot. He was taller than Tyson now. His blonde hair had become darker and he wore specs. Teaching had given him much pleasure as well as confidence. He had learnt not to doubt himself. He was still very much the charmer though.

Max has chosen a profession very different from what people had expected from him. Everybody, including his mom, had expected him to join the PPB enterprise. Succeed in Judy Tate's footsteps. Even he himself had thought so.

But when he had been a milliemetre close to fulfilling everybody's wishes he had understood that he didn't want to do it. In fact, he hated it. It wasn't what he chose. It was just a thrust-into-my-hands job. One night he had been thinking these exact things, sitting on grandpa's dojo's roof, trying to muster up the courage to tell everybody what he thought and not to let his mom down.

_"Max, it won't kill anybody if you didn't become PPB's Director someday. It may save some lives, on the contrary," said a deep voice from behind Max._

_"Kai!" asked Max, turning around._

_Kai remained silent. "What do you mean?" asked Max._

_Kai moved out of the shadows and looked at him with a cold gaze. "You know what I mean."_

_"But how will I tell everyone? How will I tell mom?"_

_When Kai didn't answer Max continued, "It's what everybody's always expected me to do."_

_"What do you want to do?" asked Kai in a tired voice._

_Max smiled, suddenly looking like his normal self, "Want to do something with Geography. Maybe become a teacher."_

_"Then what are you waiting for? Go ahead and do it. After all its your life," Kai said turning away, going below._

_Max watched him speechless. Kai turned at the very last to look at him with a smirk, "And personally I never expected you to become a Director, Blondie. You don't have the brains."_

_But Max's smile just grew wider. That evening Max announced his decision to his teammates and everybody was happy for him. Later, when he told his mom, Judy looked at him in surprise and asked, "Didn't you want to become something else?"_

_"No," Max replied, smiling. "This what I want to be."_

_Judy smiled back and said softly, "I am glad. I know you will do well, son."_

"James, point out Kenya from the map," Max asked one of his students. Yes, he did love his job.

Though it still hurt him to think that he was not in touch with the person who had given him the push for this job. Five years was a long time and the Bladebreakers had drifted apart after their last title.

So, do you like it or love it? Tell me. How? By pushing that cute little button "REVIEW".

Also, I am sorry for all mistakes. If you want to know whose next then (well I am feeling good but not that good) so all I'll tell you is the first letter of the name: **K**!

~Z-A-K

P.S. I love reviews! A big THANK YOU to my reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4 Kenny the Chief

Chapter 4

**Kenny the 'Chief'**

Kenny looked at one of his many laptops, thought something and typed in that something.

Kenny had changed a lot. For the better. He was no longer the squeaky, technology spouting geek. He was the Director of PPB now. When Max had announced his decision to become a geography teacher it was Kenny who was most surprised. Surprised pleasantly that is. He had wanted the job destined for Max from forever. And so he got it. It was a piece of cake for him. All this was expected, I am sure.

Physically he had transformed. He was now as tall as Ray and Kai. His hair was now brushed back to reveal two green eyes. Gone were his specs. After all the Director of world's top most beyblade technology enterprise doesn't wear specs. He wears lens. He had designed over twenty-thirty laptops now. All of them were the most expensive in the market but he still used his old one. Dizzy had just been upgraded to the most possible. Kenny's vast expanse of grey cells were the chief reason why the present PPB All Starz were winning each and every competetion they participated in.

He was at the peak of succes but there was still somethingthat troubled him. Something that his brain could not solve. EMILY.

Emily was the second in command at PPB. Th said woman entered Kenny's office. "Chief, I am going home. Its quite late. You should pack up too.

Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a short black skirt coupled with a crisp white shirt and tie. Her black jacket hung loosely over her arm. Even she had traded her specs for lens. Kenny was as usual dumb to her. At last he managed, "Sure, Emily. See you tomorrow." Emily smiled and exited.

"Gawd, Chief, can you not make a fool of yourself in front of her? Why don't you ask her out?" his laptop started.

"Dizzy, I thought we agreed not to talk on topic."

"Ok, ok, don't get so hyper. You agreed and I didn't but lets stop bickering you've got mail. One from Ray and one from Tyson. You won't believe what they have to say. I am so happy," Dizzy began to ramble.

Kenny ignored her and opened his mail.

"Chief," Ray had written, "Me and Mariah are going to get married at the late December-early January. We still haven't decided on the cards and where, when and how but I just had to tell you. Could you come over for Christmas to Tyson's place? Lots to discuss."

"You won't believe" Tyson had written, "what happened. I played a joke on Hilary for fun. I couldn't control myself. Living next door to Kai means no fun at all. So, when Hilary came over for a couple of days I substituted her shampoo for green hair colour. You can guess what happened. But the end result was I got engaged to her. And all because of Kai. He thought I had at last proposed to her and she overheard his kind opinion. You got to come."

Kenny was already ordering a ticket for himself.

So, do you like it or love it? Tell me. How? By pushing that cute little button "REVIEW".

Also, I am sorry for all mistakes. If you want to know whose next then (as you have all been really nice reviewers) I'll tell you its KAI!

~Z-A-K

P.S. I love reviews! A big THANK YOU to my reviewers. Welcome to Neko ReiRei and Kiray Himawari!


	5. Chapter 5 Kai

Kai

Kai tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep. Giving up, at last, he got up and opened his French windows. Pale moonlight streamed in and a soft breeze brushed his face. Kai gave a content sigh and a once in a blue moon smile graced his features. Kai liked the night. It was like him. All alone.

Kai Hiwatari had changed and at the same time not changed at all. He was taller. His ponytail was no more and so was his trademark white scarf and blue face paint which at one time had been as vital as a passport in a foreign country. And he no longer wore fingerless gloves. But some things even time cannot change. His dual colour hair and his crimson eyes.

I said there are somethings that time cannot change, now I say there are somethings that nothing can ever change. Even after Voltaire was hanged Kai had not been able to escape the Abbey and its bitter memories. Being the next of kin it was his when he turned eighteen. At that time Kai had just started to live a normal life but Kai should have known that nothing lasts forever.

_"Kai, my boy, there is no need for you to go back," Mr. Dickenson said tenderly._

_Kai looked around. Apart from the speaker sat his teammates. They were still trying to process just how many figures was Kai's fortune._

_Kai at last managed, "There is."_

_"What did you say?" asked Mr. Dickenson._

_"I said there is a need. I have to go back and mend what my-I mean-what Voltaire did. There are hundreds of children there who have no place to go. I can't just let them die on the streets. I don't want them to live a life of despair. I don't want them to end up like-" Kai bit his tongue at the last word. He had nearly said 'me'._

And so Kai went back and made the Abbey a place of good. He set up the Time For Miracles Foundation, one of world's largest charities. It was Mendel, Russia's Beyblading Director who had begged him to take up his job as his dying wish. Kai became the Blitz Director two months after his nineteenth birthday.

But the fact still remained that he never wanted to be any of this things. He had always imagined that he would be able to escape all the darkness when Voltaire was gone for good. But it had not turned out like that. The reason why he had convinced Max to make the right choice, funded Tyson through his job-kick outs, voted for Ray as the WBBA Director after Mr. Dickenson's death, given Tyson his own flat after Grandpa Granger's death, recommended Hilary to various rich families and organisation's, given every chance to the Abbey bladers to fulfill their wishes was because he himself never got a chance to live his own life.

Kai coughed. The night was growing cold. The insomniac turned to his bed and slept a fatigue-driven sleep.

What Kai had wanted was to join Tyson's dad as an archaeologist. But of this nobody knew and most probably never would know.

Note: The bladebreakers were scattered all over the globe. Ray lived in Japan where the main office of WBBA was situated. Max lived in Brazil. Tyson lived in London. Kai had a dozen houses all over the world but he usually lived in his Russian residence but due to frequent visits to London (to clinch deals and work out contracts) London was like a second home to him. Kenny lived in the U.S. and so did Emily. Mariam's house was in Spain but during her current project she had to find a place in London to live. Hilary lived pretty much everywhere. She lived where her job took her. Her previous job had been in Australia.

* * *

><p><strong>I am grateful for all suggestions and they are implemented but the results will only be seen after quite some chapters as I have already written ahead. Couldn't update as my laptop hates me so my best friend is updating in my place. Updates will hopefully be quicker now though I can't say the same for the other stories.<strong>  
><strong>Review, people, they are love and inspiration. Plzzzzzz REVIEW.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Susan Sewell (extra specially as she is the one whose updating this), rubyredroses1, MyEvilHead, JuniperGentle, Neko Rei Rei, Kiray Himawari, StarryKnight, Indigo Oblivion, Sophia Miles! You all are great. Your reviews truly make my day. I hope i didn't miss anyone. I am sorry if I did.**

* * *

><p>Blondie and the Whiz kid (and the freaky laptop)<p>

TING-TONG

TING-TONG

TING-TONG

"Patience, man, patience!" shouted Tyson as he made his way to the front door. "I'm coming!"

He opened the door and his face broke in the widest, hugest smile ever. "Maxiiiie."

"Monkeyyy," replied Max, smiling.

Tyson faked an angry look and jumped on Max pummeling him.

"Easy, Ty," came a voice from behind Max. "Seriously, chief, why do some people never grow up."

Max and Tyson looked at each other then looked at the owner of the voice. "Look whose talking! The return of the Laptop. How much have you grown, Dizzy? 10 megabyte? Oh I see, you must have grown so much that you are now retired," Tyson snorted.

"Shut up, donkey! Is that how you treat a jetlagged guest," replied Dizzy.

Kenny butted in, "The way things are it seems Dizzy is more popular than me."

Max and Tyson looked surprised. "Chief?" managed Max at last.

"Ya, who else?" sighed Kenny.

The other two men laughed and hugged him. Tyson said, "And here I thought Dizzy had her own chauffer. I can hardly recognise you without the specs and the hair over half of your face."

Max nodded and said, "This is the first time I am seeing your face."

Kenny, who was becoming redder my the minute, decided to change the topic. "Where are Kai and Ray?"

"Kai is inside and Ray and Mariah are still to come. By the way, I thought I had better warn you there's a potential volcano woman inside too," Tyson winked.

Before we proceed I am going to lay out Tyson's and Kai's flats. They live on the third floor of a seven floor building. On each floor there are two flats which if you ignore the attachments can function as four flats. So, Tyson and Kai live in the same flat which is divided into two because Kai could not go on ignoring Tyson's atrocious living. So the right hand side of the house is really, really dirty while the left side is really really clean. Do I need to specify which is which?

"Kai," screamed Dizzy. "I missed your sarcasm. Chief, never ever fights. Its really good to see my old tongue sharpener again."

"Likewise,"Kai replied with a smirk.

Hilary rushed over from the kitchen, still wearing her apron. "Max, Kenny, Dizzy I missed you all such a lot. Kai and Tyson seriously drive me craz-woah-TYYYYYSSSSOOOOONNN, you dunce."

Intentionally or unintentionally Tyson had tripped Hilary. She fell flat on her face. She got up, red in the face, and raced Tyson across the room with dire threats.

"Does this happen everyday?" asked Kenny.

"Daily soap opera," replied Kai in dull voice. Max guffawed. "Its good to be back."

TING TONG

"I'll get it,"Max continued and rushed across the room. He opened the door whistling cheerfully. He stopped short when he saw who it was. He felt his face going red and hot. "Hi-uh-Mariam."

"Hello, Max."

Mariam looked different from the last time Max had seen her. Eight years do make a difference. She was wearing a short navy blue skirt and a navy blue coat over a pale blue shirt. She was holding a brown briefcase in one hand. By the other she was hauling her suitcase. Her long black hair must have been cut as it was now tied up in a small bun.

Cool and dignified, she handed Max her suitcase. Max took it inside without a word.

"Mariam," squealed Hilary forgetting Tyson for the time being. "Max, stop staring rudely at her. What did you think that you all are my only friends?" She then turned to Mariam and started, "Have you come straight over from work?" When Mariam replied in the positive, Hilary continued, "I thought so. You need to change your clothes. You look so business-like. Oh no! I forgot I'd put something on the stove."

Mariam sighed, "I had forgotten Hilary was so hyper. Hi guys. How are you all?"

One by one they told her about themselves and their jobs. "Tell us, what are you doing?" asked Kenny.

"I am an architect. Currently I am working over the designing of the new London Olympics Stadium.. That's the reason why I am so busy nowadays but when I got to know about Mariah's wedding and Hilary's engagement I knew I had to come," said Hilary.

Tyson asked, "And where are Ozuma and the rest of your group?"

"Ozuma is now the head of the Shields clan. He has changed a lot of the earlier rules. You will be amazed by his work. He's managed to convince people about your ownership of the sacred beasts. Dunga has enrolled in the International Forest Preservation Official. Joseph has become a vicar," answered Mariam.

"Joseph a vicar?" laughed Tyson.

"Dunga in forest preservation," Max was holding his sides from laughter.

Kenny threw Mariam an apologetic glance.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where the fun starts, people. Don't forget to REVIEW. Coz they are the most amazing things in the world. Also, if any of you have updated your story plzz drop a pm as my alert box is acting weird lately. And sorry for errorstypos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ray and Mariah had arrived late. Nearly at midnight. It was Kai who opened the door because he was the only one awake. Ray looked at him and then rushed forward to hug him. Kai had no choice. He returned the friendly hug. When he looked at the person standing next to Ray he was blinded. When his eyes focused back he saw that Mariah had dyed her hair a bright electric blue. Mariah was wearing a difficult to describe dress. It was one of her own creations.

Yes, Mariah was now a reputed designer. When she had started she had worked with Dior. Slowly she established her own range. Did you wonder about the sudden replacement of Dior merchandise with wrong merchandise? Now you know the woman behind this change.

Even her hairstyle was difficult to describe. Her hair was open but here and there it was braided too. She was clinging to Ray's arm while Ray, Kai noticed, was struggling with a huge suitcase. They left Mariah inside the flat and went down to bring up four more cases. Out of these only one was Ray's the other three plus one which was already deposited upstairs were Mariah's.

Kai grunted as he hauled a hot pink suitcase inside the lift. "What has she put inside? Stones?"

Ray smiled and then sobered. "Kai," he said in an uncertain voice. "I know you dislike Mariah but..."

Kai looked at him in surprise, "I don't dislike her. I found her irritating but even that was eight years ago. She is a nice girl and I doubt you could have found a more perfect partner."

Now it was Ray's turn to look surprised. Who would have thought Kai was capable of saying a nice little speech? As they got out of the lift Ray said, "You've grown, Kai. You are a much nicer person now."

Kai turned to look at his best friend and smiled, a proper smile and not his usual smirk. "Don't let Tyson hear it or he'll take all the credit."

* * *

><p><strong>Kai has a message for you all.<strong>  
><strong>Kai:*scowls* Review or else Zak will not let me have a moment of peace.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"And you didn't wake us?" shouted Tyson, at last getting up and realizing that Ray and Mariah had arrived last night.  
>"And wake the rest of our building too," replied Kai calmly. "Besides, Ray begged me not to."<br>"Breakfast is ready," chirped Hilary from the kitchen.  
>Max started to move towards the dining room when he collided with someone who was exiting it. He muttered a hurried apology but stopped when he recognised the person as Mariam. Her hair was open and she was wearing a pale red frock.<br>Max tried to remember if she had always been so beautiful. Nah, must be some good makeup. He shook himself inwardly. Mariam was not his type and he was surely not Mariam's type.  
>When everybody was sitting on the breakfast table Hilary brought what she called Welcome Ray And Mariah cake. It looked horrible. She had tried to make Ray and Mariah on the cake but it looked like two Christmas trees lying on a white stone.<br>Tyson was the first one to pop a piece in his mouth. The next second he wished he hadn't been so greedy. It didn't just look horrible it tasted horrible. It felt like he was having gravel.  
>All around the table his friends started gagging, coughing and spluttering. They could have won a Guinness for drinking water that day.<br>"I told her she should take my help but she never listens," Mariah said.  
>Hilary came inside the dining room this time carrying a bowl of cereal. "Did you guys like it?"<br>Everybody threw each other guilty looks and Ray said, faking a bright smile, "Amazing. Scrumptious."  
>"Ray, my bro, then why are you not eating?" said Hilary forcing some more cake inside Ray's mouth. Poor Ray gulped it down with a grimace.<br>Max smiled mischievously, an idea forming in his devilish mind. "Hilary, it is very nice. Why are you not eating? Here have some."  
>"Awww, you all really care a lot about me. There was a time when I used to think that I am nuisance to you all." She wiped a tear from her eye. "But no, dear, I am dieting. So, no cake for me. You can have my share, that is, if Tyson leaves any."<br>Everybody except Hilary laughed and laughed at Max's downcast face when he heard.  
>But after that Mariah and Mariam took over cooking from Hilary.<br>That evening as they all sat in the drawing/living room Mariah got up and switched off the LED tv. "We have something to tell you," she pointed at herself, Ray, Tyson and Hilary. Tyson nodded and said, "The real reason behind your presence here."  
>Kai, Max and Kenny looked surprise while Mariam smiled knowingly (she already knew the plan. Hil had told her days ago). "Wait a minute," said Kenny in an innocent voice. "I thought we were here to discuss about the wedding."<br>"Sure. We had to tell you all something so that you and Max would come here and Kai wouldn't run off to Russia," smiled Ray.  
>"Get to the point," said Kai in an irritated voice.<br>Ray caught Tyson's eye and they both laughed hysterically. Hilary took to telling, "We thought that we should should hunt up dates for you guys."  
>Three voices echoed, "WHAT!"<br>"See you three are all well established and you all are not exactly kids. What's stopping you from having a girlfriend at least? So we thought we could lend a hand on choosing the perfect girl for you all," explained Mariah calmly.  
>Kai decided to try out his famous death glare on his friends. Gah! They were now experienced in ignoring it. Kenny just listened, all the time thinking about Emily and this plan. Max was still saying, "No way."<br>Dizzy was probably the only person happy. She was cackling loudly when Kai slammed her lid shut.  
>As the noise and surprise went down a little Ray stated, "And none of you can back out because we already telephoned some girls. Max, you have a date tomorrow at 8:30 at FameFlamè Cafè."<br>Max had recovered slightly. "I hope you know I only date good-looking girls."  
>Kai rolled his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zak: Thanks for the marvelous reviews people. And for all those concerned, Kai had wonderful moments of peace all thanks to you fellows out there.<strong>  
><strong>Kai: Good things never last long!<strong>  
><strong>Zak: See he is even speaking if his accord. I tried making a poll just for fun so if any of you have some time go vote! Anyway, I would love some reviews 'coz the more the merrier :) :*<strong>  
><strong>Note: due to some ill planning on my part Christmas will happen late in Matchmaking. Sorry but just bear with it ok?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Max and his Date

Max and his date.

**To all my reviewers.**

** Your reviews truly make my day . Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Max entered FameFlamè. Soft, romantic music was playing. He looked around till he found someone who looked like what Tyson had described.<br>"Miss. Lonjia?" he asked smiling.  
>"Yes," she said with an accent. "How did you recognise me?"<br>"My friend told me you were very beautiful," he said sitting opposite her.  
>Two tables away Ray muttered, "That's our Max. Expert Flirt." The bladebreakers had decided to teach Kai and Kenny how to behave nicely in front of girls. And what better than following Max's example. They had disguised themselves (poorly) and followed Max. Kai and Kenny were dragged against their wills. Hilary, Mariah and Mariam were also present.<br>Back to Max. Max liked his date. She was a red head. He liked red heads as a rule. She had an accent. Another plus point. And she was very beautiful. "So, what do you do?" asked Max pleasantly.  
>"I wake up, eat (low fat food), roam around, eat, roam around, eat and sleep," she said in her accented voice.<br>Max continued smiling even though he was a little daunted at his date being so dumb. He wondered what Kai would have done with such a date. Killed her with his death glares and sarcastic remarks?  
>Max was patient, "No, I mean what's your job?"<br>"Oh that!" she exclaimed putting a manicured hand to her red lips. "Modeling. I am a model."  
>Max grimaced mentally. His mom didn't like models. Not that she would interfere in his life. Judy Tate had become liberal over the years. But still it was a thought.<br>Max decided to change the topic, "What do you want to have? Salad for starters?"  
>"Oh," she said, "you needn't worry about that I already ordered."<br>At that moment the waiter arrived, not even giving time to Max to think if this new trait was a good or bad one.  
>Lonjia had taken only a bite of her salad when she screamed, "Waiter!"<br>Max tried to calm her down as people began looking at their table, pointing with grim looks. Max hated making a scene. He didn't find Lonjia very beautiful now. But she didn't listen. She screamed and screamed until the waiter came. "Yes, ma'am."  
>"What did I tell you? Tell me. What did I tell you about the dressing on my salad?" her voice had lost the accent that had endeared Max so much during the start.<br>"You wanted it done the Italian style as it had less calories," replied the waiter self confidently.  
>"I just read your menu board," she pointed at the board behind the cakes and buns quarter. "It says you only serve European dressing. You should have told me that you don't have Italian dressing," she finished.<br>The waiter informed her, "Italy is in Europe."  
>"Don't lie," said Lonjia confidently.<br>Max felt faint. Dumbness, he could bear. Modeling, he could ignore. The fake accent, he could forgive. But someone so drastically ignorant in his favourite subject, he could never love.  
>He stayed through the rest of the meal because he was kind hearted but was hugely relieved when the time came to say goodbye.<p>

Tyson was still laughing two hours later. "You should have seen the way your face changed colour. At first you were blushing red. Then, a bit pale and finally you went green."  
>"You all should have at least got a girl who knows where Italy is!" Max complained. "What do you all want? A comedy show every time I step out with her. No way. I am not seeing her again. Ever. I mean, even Kai was laughing."<br>That just made Tyson laugh all the more.  
>"And why didn't you all tell me that you were coming too?" Max stormed. His mood had gone from bad to worse when he came home and saw Mariam laughing with the others. He didn't know why he felt awful. But he did. And he hated Mariam at the moment. How dare laugh at his expense?<p>

Suggestions.  
>Shirley for Kenny.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Don't forget to REVIEW. Coz they are the most amazing things in the world.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chief, Dizzy and his date.**_

Kenny smiled nervously at his friends who were sitting some tables away. He wished they hadn't come. At least they shouldn't have sat where he could easily see them.  
>"And here I thought you had grown up," drawled Dizzy.<br>Kenny gave a very Kai-like 'Hn' in response.  
>"Ooh, touchy are we? Don't worry everything is bound to go badly," continued Dizzy cheerfully.<br>Kenny looked in exasperation at his laptop. Dizzy chuckled, "Just kidding."  
>He looked at the entrance as someone entered. It wasn't her. Why was his date so late (that rhymes!)?<br>"_You like efficient cool headed girls_, _right? Well, I looked up the exact one for you."_  
>Kenny had wondered if Tyson hunting a date for him was good.<br>Again the door opened, this time letting in a very businesslike couple. Kenny was surprised when he saw them coming towards him.  
>"Kenny, I presume?" asked the woman in a curt voice. Kenny nodded dazedly.<br>The woman gave a thin smile, "I am Hannah Marple, Director of the Egyptian BBA. This, " she pointed to the man beside her, "is my secretary, Mr. Kole Hardy."  
>Dizzy chose the exact moment to cackle loudly. Hannah Marple looked with disdain at the laptop. "My secretary," she continued, " will lay out the terms and conditions as well as reasons for my presence here."<br>Mr. Hardy opened his laptop bag, took out his laptop and started reciting in a mechanical voice, "Miss. Marple is the head of Pineapple Company besides being the Director of EBBA. Her Pineapple laptops, mobile phones and hordes of other gadgets give her a very agreable income. Her father's will specifies that she will inherit his vast fortune (he mentioned a huge sum) at twenty-five. She is twenty-two at the moment. She needs the money now to buy over Apple enterprise. Her father's will has got a clause that if she gets married she will automatically get the money irrespective of her age. You will be free to leave the marriage in three years and will be paid ten billion dollars for your services."  
>He stopped breathlessly looking at Kenny expectantly. "I-uh-So, what's your favourite team?" asked Kenny in a confused voice.<br>"That would be PPB All Stars," Marple said. Kenny wondered if she was conplimenting him. "-because they have a good chance on winning," she finished. Kenny's pleasure inflated like a balloon.  
>"What does he keep typing?" he asked in an irritated voice pointing at Hardy.<br>Marple replied in a cool voice, "He is recording our conversation. He will email it to you in the evening."  
>Dizzy couldn't control any more, "Cool headed? More like cold headed. I wonder does she believe that we are going to agree."<br>"I think so," said Marple handing out a sheet of paper. "This is our contract. Sign it. I have added some more terms and conditions." She wrote out a few lines on the sheet.  
>Kenny took it and read, "Will never wear the colours brown, golden or orange... Will make meals at all times... Will not give flowers... During the specified period both parties can date other people... Will get rid of the laptop (High Priority)..."<br>When the list got over he looked at Marple and Hardy. "I am sorry."  
>Marple reminded, "Ten billion dollars."<br>Dizzy said in a cold tone, "Chief's not on sale."  
>Both the boss and the secretary gave thin-lipped smiles and left.<br>Kenny just shook his head.

"Chief," said Dizzy. "Emily's on video chat."  
>Kenny came running over. "Hi," he said. "What's up?"<br>"Dr. Jared wants to start the Kurt20 tomorrow. What do you say?" replied Emily.  
>Kenny thought for a moment and then said, "You don't seem sure about it."<br>"Frankly, Chief. I feel its too dangerous. A blader needs inhuman stamina to bear it."  
>"Tell him, its abandoned," smiled Kenny.<br>Dizzy said, in a gleeful voice, "Now tell Emily about your date."  
>"Your date?" Emily's voice stiffened.<br>"It was horrible. She was awful. Don't remind me if it."  
>"Let me give a detailed account,"Dizzy happily told Emily about what had happened as Kenny went redder by the minute.<br>"That was bad," said Emily. Kenny wondered if it was just his imagination or did Emily look relieved?


	11. Chapter 11 Kai and his Date

Kai Hiwatari tried to ignore the woman sitting across the table.  
>However it was very difficult to do so since the said person was wearing a hot pink dress and glittery golden scarf. Not only this, she was smiling at him continuously trying to make small talk.<br>"Yes," she said suddenly. "I think they were right."  
>If she was trying to spur Kai's curiosity she was a failure at it. But she continued with a sympathetic smile, "It does happen with children whose parents either left them or died and the children had to live a life loneliness."<br>Kai looked at her sharply. "Shut up."  
>Again the sad, sympathetic smile this time accompanied by a watchful glint. "I am a psychologist, Kai. I-"<br>"Its Mr. Hiwatari to you," Kai managed to say through clenched teeth.  
>"Ah," Dr. Grace said, "Troubled childhood showing through. Your friends told me you were always the difficult one. From what they said and from what I researched you had an empty life. That granfather of yours-"<br>"I said shut up," Kai's voice was louder this time.  
>Dr. Grace continued as if there had been no interruption, "never gave you enough attention and this is why you adopted this rebellious behaviour. To attract attention."She paused clearly satisfied with her hypothesis. "I can cure you of this. All you need is happiness. The reason why I wore happy colours today was to give you happiness."<br>Kai was fuming. What did this stupid doctor understand about happiness? And how dare his friends, the people whom he trusted beyond everything and everyone, go and tell the world about his problems? Thoughts started running through the Kai's head making him mad. So, when he saw Dr. Grace trying to hold his hand in sympathy he saw red. Standing up he said, "It is not me but you who need treatment." With that he emptied a glass of wine over his date's head and stormed off.  
>When the rest of the party reached home Kai was waiting. "Who told her about me?" he shouted.<br>"Kai," said Tyson holding his shoulders and trying to calm him. "Can you not be so horrible? That girl was in tears when you left and she was trying to be so nice too. Why can't you be nice for a change? Stop being high and mighty."  
>Kai shrugged Tyson's hands away. Tyson wasn't the calm one and he erupted easily. "Just because you feel you are better off than everyone doesn't mean that you will do as you please. Here we are trying our best to work out a nice future for you and you-"<br>Tyson stopped abruptly as he realised that the warm feeling in his mouth was the blood pouring out as Kai punched him. Everybody in the room rushed forward. When all mayhem ceased Kai was nowhere to be seen.


	12. Chapter 12

Kai and his mind.  
>The moment Kai had punched Tyson he regretted it. Tyson was his best friend. He wished Tyson had hit him back. The mingled look of surprise and hurt had destroyed Kai's anger. Anger was replaced by guilt. Guilt was soon replaced by hopelessness, loneliness, doubt and a million other negative feelings. Kai went to Cafe Rosalia. It was oppostie FameFlame but at that time Kai was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice this.<br>Cafe Rosalia was a better place than FameFlame not in terms of quality but definitely quantity. People flocked here as the prices were lower than FameFlame. Kai was lucky to get a table for two on the crowded day. He took up the evening paper which was lying on his table and pretended to read it. Meanwhile his thoughts where going haywire.  
>"It does happen with children whose parents either left them or died and the children had to live a life loneliness." They way Grace had talked about him, he could be a contagious disease. He wondered what it meant to have parents, to a life of no worries, to always have someone to watch your back, to... As the words on the newspaper began to blur he could have laughed at the number of times he had wondered about this. But instead of laughing the thought only made him more bitter.<br>'That granfather of yours never gave you enough attention and this is why you adopted this rebellious behaviour. To attract attention.' The words were like needles being driven into his skin. If there was one thing that Kai did not want it was attention. Then also...why was life so unfair to him? And then also people felt he was having the time of his life. Just because you feel you are better off than everyone doesn't mean that you will do as you please. When his own friends were blind to his misery how could he expect others to be considerate. Kai decided he was still angry with his teammates. He could always see that they needed help then why couldn't they?  
>"Excuse me, can I sit here?" a clear voice interrupted his train of thoughts.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**guess what? its me Z-A-K updating this...yes, my laptop suddenly recognised my network! let's hope this continues. Thanks to Susan who selflessly updated my writing all this time. **

**and Thanks a bunch to all those who read or review Matchmaking! I love you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Is 13 unlucky?**

He looked at the source of the voice with a scowl. There stood a young woman with untidy darkest brown hair and a tired face. She was wearing a long, green overcoat cum jacket, navy blue jeans and black 'n' green converse shoes. Her hair was...well it was differently arranged. It looked like she had got out of bed and just put a rubber band around it to make some sort of ponytail, which was most probably what had happened.

As soon as Kai looked at her she smiled brightly and said, "You see I remembered just now that I haven't eaten a single thing from dinner last night. And the thought made me frightfully hungry."

She sat down still giving that huge smile, absent mindedly. Kai opened his mouth but then deciding to ignore her completely, he went back to _pretend_-read the newspaper. The woman addressed the waiter, "I want orange juice and let me see (scanning the menu) 2 chocolate muffins. That's all for now. What are you going to order?"

Kai gave a grunt as he realised the last part was directed at him, "Scotch."

As the waiter went away SILENCE reigned. "Stop staring at me," Kai said in a dangerous voice. "Oh. I am not staring at you. Why should I? I am reading about Real Madrid's win. Ahhhh, Ronaldo is so amazing," replied the woman.

Kai looked taken aback. He turned the newspaper and checked what she said. "My name is Diana Greene. Yours?" Diana asked. Kai wanted to say buzz off but somewhere the dam of his thoughts which had taken quite a beating today, broke. He wanted to empty his heart and let go for once. Kai wanted to be anything but himself just now. He wanted to not let people judge him of his name. "Allen Carter," he lied.

"I see," said Diana smiling. "I am a mythology researcher. An assistant professor. I find teaching boring so I took the writing job at Copper University. I travel to different places and write about the various myths prevalent there. As soon as my preparatory course gets over I can go to Russia. We were given options but I chose Russia because its so mysterious, situated at one corner of the map."

Kai found himself smiling at her blabber. He found himself answering to her questions, though not very truthfully. He was a bank owner to her, for instance. He couldn't tell her his real credentials because he was afraid of producing a reaction that people usually gave him.

"So, what is the problem?" asked Diana suddenly. Kai knew that all the conversation had been for this question. "Nothing," he said disinterestedly. "I won't tell anyone but I think it's something to do with your job?" she changed her tone to questionary (is that even a word?) at the end.

Kai smiled, "You are very nosey." But a lump in his throat stopped him from continuing. He looked into Diana's bright understanding eyes and out came his story. All he had to do was keep in his mind to substitute real names for fake ones and keep reminding himself that he was a bank owner. In turn he got to know about Diana. She was crazy, everyting she did was crazy. She had weird habits like absent mindedly carrying a pen in hand, seeing anime, and forgetting nearly everything. She was so outspoken and frank and at the same time she was highly sensitive too. She was childish and whatever she said was exactly what she thought. She found history the most exciting subject in the world. "Stop," Diana motioned. Kai stopped his glass of scotch midway. "Why? What happened?"

"You shouldn't drink alcoholic drinks," said Diana disapprovingly.

"Are you kidding me? Which century do you live in?" Kai asked.

"Never you mind that. Here, try my chocolate muffin its far better," Diana implored. Kai had never particularly liked chocolate because he never tried it. At the Abbey you were given healthy stamina building food. "Try it with orange juice," Diana suggested. Kai did. It tasted heavenly.

Diana got up exclaiming, "I totally forgot the time. I am very late. Gotta go."

"Didn't you say you didn't have anything from last night? You just had a muffin. Aren't you hungry?" Kai asked.

Diana replied, "Not anymore and remember to apologise to your friends. Nicely."

"Why are you so worried about me?"

"Because,"Diana smiled, "I can't bear to see people helpless and you never know which good deed may guarantee a berth in heaven."

"You believe in these things," Kai enquired making a face. "Course. Try praying at night. It helps." With that and a wave she was gone. Kai got up some time later and exited. A waiter came running after him. "Sir, you left your pen."

"No. It isn't mine," Kai replied resuming his sour attitude. "Then it must be your wife's, " the waiter stammered giving Kai the pen and a paper wedged in its cap.

Kai gave him a death glare under which the waiter withered, apologising.

Kai walked away and opened the paper, recognising the pen as Diana's. It was just a sentence.

_Don't lose hope, Hiwatari. -Greene :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nope that's not a typing mistake or something in the last line! and I hope you guys don't start disliking Diana because there should be no reason for it...<strong>_

_**anyway, DO REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_Friends not Fiends._**

Hilary patted the ice pack on Tyson's jaw sympathetically, "Tyson, dear, stop raving about what happened."

Tyson sobered only to start fighting with Hilary. Max looked miserably at the two. His mind was still wondering at the quick turn of events. Ray was frowning to himself probably thinking where Kai could have gone and would he return. Mariah had gone to the kitchen to make tea, which her hometown elders declared was excellent for hard times. Kenny had opened his laptop and was busy discussing business deals with Emily.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you," Mariam said laying a hand on Max's shoulder.

Max looked at her, felt the familiar flutter and promptly forgot his worries, "Mariam, you have changed a lot." Mariam gave a slow half nod and said, "So have you."

"But not as much as you. There was a time when you hated all of us. Back the I had a great crush on you," Max said looking at the floor. "Yup, me too. And we, Saint Shields never hated the Bladebreakers. We were doing our duty," Mariam said coolly.

"Ah, nobody escapes my charm," smiled Max. Rambling on, "That almost sounds like Tyson. I wonder where Kai is. Kai shouldn't have behaved as he did and nor should have Tyson. Hi Ray, I just realised Kai has locked himself out of his own house."

For some reason everybody found this funny. Max smiled weakly, glad that he had broken some of the ice. If he had glanced at Mariam that time he would have seen LOVE clearly written in her eyes. LOVE and SADNESS. But by this time you must have understood that expecting normal behavior from the Bladebreakers is impossible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unnecessary chapter, I know, but I want to focus on everybody and not just Kai! If anybody has missed the "DATE" chapters, I would like to tell you, we are just a chapter away from Kenny's date which, you would have all guessed by now , won't be blissful (or maybe it wil?). So, next to next chappy you get your fun!<strong>_

_**Ummm, does anybody watch WWE?**_

_**Now,**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! (Even a small smiley in the name of a review would do!) *puppy dog eyes***_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kai stood outside his apartment. He wondered what he should do. Apologizing was this tough? No wonder he never tried it before. Inhaling, he rang the bell.

Max opened it. His mouth formed a perfect "Oh!"

Kai looked at all the occupants and said, hurriedly, "Look, I am sorry for what happened. Specially you, Tyson. Next time I'll behave better."

Tyson pinched himself. Hilary's mouth sagged open. Mariah shot a surprised look at Mariam. Max gave a slight smile. Ray's eyes lit up. "Promise?" Kai looked confused but agreed. Ray smiled around hugely and said, "Do you know he just promised that he would go on another blind date?"

Kai could have slapped himself for his mistake. Why did he have to add that 'next time' to his apology. "I didn't mean that."

"Oh you did," Tyson declared.

_-At Dinner._

"Even though the real reason for your presence was different but I hope you guys realize that we still have to decide about our marriage," Mariah said, leaning on Ray's shoulder.

"Crap, I forgot you people were going to get married," said Tyson, tossing food into his mouth at a scary pace.

Dizzy said, faking pride, "That's my Tyson."

"But seriously guys, we have to figure out something," said Hilary in a decided tone. "We have to figure out something," mimicked Tyson in a high pitched voice. Hilary threw her fork at him.

"How about New Year?" asked Mariam quietly. "You know, new year-new life."

"Why that's wonderful!" exclaimed Mariah. "In fact, I'll name my next creation that."

"What about place?" asked Max. Ray answered, "We don't want anything overboard. The local church would do."

"Aww, that'll be no fun," said Tyson.

Mariah cut him across, "Tyson, you can decide where ever you want for your own marriage. Right now, I agree with Ray."

"As for the dresses," smiled Hilary, "you guys don't need to worry about them. We'll do the shopping."

"Then, invitations!" said Kenny in a bright voice. "I'll make a list," said Dizzy almost simultaneously. Kenny sighed, "You mean I will. Ray, who do you wanna invite?"

"The White Tigers," said Mariah and Ray together. Looking at each other they gave a we-know-each-other-so-well look.

"Emily," said Kenny and Mariam corrected, "All Starz." Kenny's blushing didn't go exactly unnoticed.

"Blitz Men," said Kai.

Tyson was quick to retort, "Someone's communicative today." Kai stuck out his tongue at him. Tyson's jaw dropped two floors low. Wow! Kai was being major-creepy. Maybe he was drunk. "Anyway," continued Tyson dragging his eyes away from Kai, "the Cyber people."

"Majestics," said Hilary. Mariam said, "Saint Shields."

"Raul and Julia," said Ray. "And Romero," added Kai. Instantly he wished that his every sentence would not cause the horrified and surprised looks on his teammates' faces. "The way they behave it is as if I never talk," thought Kai.

"Brooklyn, Garland, Ming Ming, etc." Needless to say the list was endless and soon Kenny's fingers were aching from typing.

-_That Night, Kai's bedroom._

_(All utterances are thoughts)_

Kai rubbed his aching head. As his mind cleared and replayed the events of the day he felt like going to Tyson and asking his to give him a kick. How could I have talked like that to a _girl_? A _stranger_? I am not supposed to show emotion. What if she goes and tells everyone?

I have to revert to my original self. To show emotion was insufferable. It was weakness. Then why did Diana seem so strong so happy? She isn't a closed up shell, still she is better off than me.

Kai smiled a little as he remembered her quizzical eyes, wide smile and carefree conversation. What a dunce! I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Kai looked surprised at himself. Now where did that come from? I am not interested in her or for that matter anyone else. I wonder why I can't let go of my miserable life. Tala, Bryan and Ian were ok. They were leading happy content lives. Tala was a cyborg scientist. He had married last year. A beautiful, platinum blonde Russian woman. Bryan was psychologist. It was only some months since his marriage with his red head writer sweetheart. Ian was not squirty anymore. He wasn't married but had a girlfriend (s). He owned a posh hotel in Las Vegas. And Spencer? Spencer was single but happy, being a marine biologist he was free from the darkness that Kai wanted to evade.

Bah! Its only me that's strange. I had better not- and how did she know that my name is Hiwatari? There, he was back to Diana. Then to his miserable, pathetic, life. He needed a sanctua-

Kai heavy lids won the battle against his unsettled mind and off he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Special message from Z-A-K: Hi everybody! Sorry for leaving the story hanging about like that...I have my final exams coming up and the syllabus is just 'sky-high'. Besides, I have been down with fever and feel sleepy all the time (which is very strange as I consider myself as an insomniac normally). So, I haven't been ignoring any updates or pms, I have just been too busy and I sincerely apologise for that. I will be functioning 100% perfectly after 10th March (promise!). Before that i might just drop i someday to ease my study-related depressions and tensions. I am so irritated with myself because I was reading 30+ stories which weren't updating for sometime but suddenly, now, they are all getting updated and then also I can't read them. I will do my best to reply to my pm-buddies. That's about me! Will be happy to hear from ya'all!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter is dedicated to Mirage Enamel, who gave the idea for Hannah Abbotson and this chapter and is, of course, one of my awesome readers! Thanks, hope you are reading this and sorry for the tremendous delay!<em>**

**Chapter 16**

Ray cried, "Listen up, guys. I have got a worthwhile answer to our LoveSparkOnline query. This one's for Kenny. It's from a 20 year old lecturer in mechanics. _I am brown haired. I have green eyes. I love beyblading. I love physics, especially mechanics. I am adept at fixing things. I am at present designing a new browser engine as side project. I don't know you and you don't know me but one thing's sure I want to know. 3..2..1.. See ya soon!_

"Sounds good," said Max excitedly. He thought, "As long as it's not me."

"It's perfect. They can easily talk on the same topics," put in Hilary, from the kitchen. "And breakfast's ready."

Everybody flinched.

"Guys, can we not do this?" asked Kenny exasperated.

"No," smiled Mariah. "We have done a lot of hardwork on you three. Made profiles, put up e-banners-"

"Don't tell me there's a profile on this SparkofLove or whatever is the site's name, in my name?" Kai felt faint.

"Of course, there is," smiled Tyson witha wicked glint. "Your's was the first we made."

Kai groaned.

-FameFlame Cafe, Table for Two Near The Window and Table for Bladebreakers and Co., 2:30 p.m.

This time Kenny didn't have to wait for his date. She was already there. And Kenny liked what he saw. Hannah Abbotson was cute looking woman who was taking a huge interest in her surroundings.

"Hi," she said as Kenny approached her.

Kenny replied, "H-umm-Hi." After a moment's pause he added, "You are early."

"Yes, I was wondering if your friends were going to come too. I didn't want to not see them when they did."

Two thoughts crossed Kenny's mind. _What_! And _those disguises work?_

Hannah went on, "You see I am a huge fan of the Bladebreakers. I have watched each and every match of theirs. I have hundreds of bladebreaker sovereign. My bed is surrounded with their photos. I sleep seeing them each night. Blah blah blah."

Kenny did not like fangirls. They were dangerous and highly prejudiced. What more? They had a horrible impression of him. For them he was a pitiful squirt, who played with is laptop while others beybladed and he was a no good blader. He was not cool. Still, Kenny had learned one thing over the years and that was to not judge some one by their first impressions. Maybe deep down Hannah was more than just a fangirl. He decided to check.

"So what's your favourite topic in physics?" he asked. Hannah replied, in a lively tone, "That would be Mechanical Properties of Solids and Liquids."

"Oh me too. I believ Stokes Law is really something."

"Bernoulli's Principle."

"Modulus."

"Reynold's number."

"Critical Reynold's number."

"Equation of Continuity."

**A/N I think I'll vomit if I write any more of this part of their conversation. Physics is horrible. **

Somehow the conversation wandered back to the Bladebreakers. Hannah was saying, "You know when I first came across your banner online-no, it was Max's-I was overjoyed. Then I found Kai's and yours too. I had already filled in Kai's date form when I heard from a friend that Kai had behaved horribly to his earlier date. I just love Kai but I decided not to submit the form. God knows what would have happened to me. Max was a total no-no, I just totally love him but he would have very high standards since he is really handsome. Then there was the waiting list factor. Both Kai and Max would have huge waiting lists. I mean everybody wants to date them. Now, you were perfect. You must have had a short waiting list and you wouldn't want a very good looking girl." She went on but Kenny heard only snippets.

"I wonder are Ray and Tyson gay? They were the only ones who didn't have profiles on LoveSparkOnline-I have this huge fanpage on FB dedicated to the Bladebreakers-Why didn't you bring Dizzy? I love her too-I suppose Hilary is a nuisance?-I heard Max is going to marry Emily-Can you take me to them?"

So it was true. He was the not-good-enough one, as usual. Hannah didn't even like him. She was just using him to meet the bladebreakers. She was just an irritating fangirl after all. He was sick at heart. He was hopeless. He had given in. He was not going to fight against the truth anymore. He was a major loser.

"Can you take me to them?" Hannah repeated.

Kenny broke out of his thoughts, "What? Oh yeah, sure. Are you done?"

Hannah nodded excitedly. Kenny took her to the table where his disguised friends sat. Amid squeals and fanatic shrieks he exited quietly. He needed fresh air.

-Bladebreakers' Apartment, 3:00p.m.

Dizzy had just realised that Kenny had put her on "sleep" instead of "shutting her down". She yawned loudly and set to work. An idea had been growing in her mind over the days and seeing Kenny's happiness at reading the perfect girl's profile Dizzy knew it was time to implement the idea. She dialed Emily on voicemail.

Emily's face showed. Her hair was open and the way it was fluttering, it seemed that she was sitting her balcony. Kenny would have had a heart attack seeing her like this or maybe he would have just rolled his tongue back and looked pointlessly at the ceiling.

"Hi. Where's Chief?" Emily asked, smiling.

Dizzy replied in her sternest voice, "On a date." She had the pleasure of seeing Emily's mouth drop open. Continuing, "And this time, I think, he likes the girl."

Emily answered after a long silence. "I am happy that things are working out for him. Excuse me, I just remembered-"

"Why are you crying?" asked Dizzy sharply. Emily replied in an icy tone, "I am not." Her lower lip trembled.

"Look, seems like you and Chief both are idiots. None of you is ever going to profess your love for the other. The way things are going, I doubt there is going to be a happily ever after," said Dizzy.

Emily looked at her computer screen aghast. "He-he-loves me? Why didn't he ever say so?"

Dizzy made a clicking noise with her virtual tongue, "Do you love him or not?"

Emily answered, "I do." All her storehouse of tears came pouring down now. "Hi, don't cry. Why are you blubbering?"

"Because it's no use. He doesn't like me anymore. You, yourself, said he liked his date this time."

"Well," said Dizzy sheepishly, "I never said that he's in love with her, right? Wait till he comes back and then we'll give him the surprise of his life. Teenage love beats old age love anyday."

-Bladebreakers' Apartment, 4:15 p.m.

After getting politely rid of the over excited fangirl and realising the absence of Kenny the Bladebreakers trudged home. Tyson and Max battled for ringing the doorbell, seriously some people never grow up. "Maybe Chief went to sleep," ventured Mariah after several futile attempts. "Oh," Tyson slapped his forehead, "I forgot the keys inside. Kai, do you have?"

When Kai turned his head away silently, as if he had heard nothing, it was evident he did not have the keys. Ray smiled at his friends' predicament, "If you would let me get a word in I would tell you that I have enough sense to take the keys before locking myself out." Mariah once again fell in love with her hero and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Yoohooo, Chief? Where are you?" asked Tyson after which both Tyson and Max had to sing Scooby Dooby Doo, Where Are You? At the top of their voices causing Kai to wince in pain. Hilary interrupted their cacophony, "Chief's not here. Come to think of it I am sure even he didn't have a key so it's next to impossible for him to be here."

The Bladebreakers nodded. "Maybe," said Mariam seriously, "the date didn't go that well."

Max drew a breath, "So, what do we do now? Oi, where are you off to?"

Kai's voice echoed back, "Going to look for him."

What sounded like a dozen voices bid him "Aye Aye Cap'n."

Meanwhile Kenny was roaming around in Kyoya (couldn't resist putting that here) Park. Kenny was flustered, badly. He had already talked himself out of going to live in Alaska and dying of insufferable cold because, well, it was too damn cold there. He had cut off poison from the list too. After all people did all those horrible twitching after taking poison (Kenny had watched a couple of detective movies recently). After a number of other useless to do away with himself ideas he finally agreed on being the sacrificing lover and forgetting about his first and last love: Emily.

Now, you may wonder how did Kenny rotate from Hannah to Emily. It was simple, actually. His unpopularity as a member of the Bladebreakers had caused him to remember his earlier thoughts. He was sure that Emily liked Max. He even had proof for this hypothesis, he never formulated a theory without proof. Emily was always happy to see Max, Emily bladed Max, Emily had gone to coffee with Max, Emily knew Judy and who was Judy's son? Max! Emily fought with Max (didn't people in love fight each other? Example Tyson and Hilary), she was always hyper defensive around Max. With Kenny she was sweetness personified. He flinched as he remembered Hannah say, "I heard Max is going to marry Emily."

No, Kenny had decided it was byebye PPB because if he stayed around Emily he would never be able to forget his love for her. He had earned enough to support himself and it wasn't as if he had a family to support. He was going to Kai's flat and packing his things and running away. He would leave Dizzy with Max. Max might as well take everything away from him.

With a heavy heart he marched to his temporary home. There the Baldebreakers had returned from their searches exhausted. It was Mariam who opened the door, because no one else would get up and because she was a girl with refined manners. Kenny continued his silent march and walked to his laptop and out of habit switched it on. Dizzy dialed Emily in a jiffy.

"Hi, Chief," came Emily's voice and video. "Been on another date?"

Kenny replied in a tired voice, without looking at his beloved, "Goodbye, Emily. You'll get your promotion letter tomorrow."

"Looks like she wasn't that good. Well, when you try to look for a duplicate me that's what you get: a cheap duplicate," continued Emily.

Kenny asked suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

Emily replied, while Dizzy gave a cackling backdrop, "Let's just say Dizzy and I had a most enlightening talk. Are you going to say you love me or I have to wait some more years?"

Kenny opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Go On, Chief, don't be shy," snickered Dizzy.

Kenny managed, "I love you a lot, Emily. I could disprove all the Newton's Laws for you, dear." Talk about adding a personal touch.

While Emily blushed and stammered her I Love You, Too, the Bladebreakers hooted and celebrated.

Before leaving I would like to call your attention to two statements. Tyson whooping, "I am such a good matchmaker." and Emily reminding Kenny, "Now, what were you saying about the promotion letter?"

That's all for now, folks.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't stop reviewing!<strong>

**OMG! I just realised...100+ reviews. How can I thank you guys enough?**

**-Z-A-K**


	17. Chapter 17

**Z-A-K: As I have got a number of prewritten chapters, I thought I had update this, specially for the more kai-enthusiastic fans. Still stuck in studies. Thanks for the lovely reviews and reads, everybody!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"Tomorrow is Christmas. Awwww, I was sure that I would have a 3/3 matchmaking succes score by now," groaned Tyson as he stared into his computer. Ray who was sitting beside him consoled him, "Don't worry, Ty. Something good is going to happen in a second."

"Like?" asked Tyson pouting.

The bell rang in two successive Ting-Tongs. Ray smiled victoriously and pointed at his own forehead, "Pure intuition."

Tyson rolled his eyes and said, "It might be one of us returning from Christmas shopping. What are you waiting for? Go open the door." Ray shook his head, "I opened last time." Tyson got up at last, moaning and groaning, and shouting 'Coming'.

He opened the door and his eyes widened. There stood a tall, beautiful woman wearing a long black gown and a mink stole. She was breathlessly striking. Her hair was done up in an intricate bun. But at the same time she scared Tyson a little too. She had a slight disdainful expression and the diamonds she wore were countless. She didn't seem to like what she saw. Beside her stood two uniformed men shouldering what looked like heavy rifles. One of them stepped forward and saluted, "Mr. Granger? Or is it Mr. Kon?"

"Mr. Granger," replied Tyson awestruck. Who were these people?

"I present before you the Countess Keira," the guard announced.

When the countess had sat down on the sofa and Ray and Tyson had somewhat overcome the thought of seeing a real Countess she spoke, "I have heard you are looking for a wife for your friend, Mr. Hiwatari?"

Tyson sat transfixed, unable to tear his eyes away from the strange bent up pearl necklace she wore in her neck. Ray hastily corrected the beauty, "Girlfriend."

"That is of no consequence. Well, here I am. When can I meet your friend?"

Tyson found his tongue at last, "How about today, 8:30, FameFlame Cafe?"

"Very good. Except the place, that is. But if your friend was-I mean-comfortable with that place its agreeable with me," she got up as if to leave.

"Wait," said Tyson, "there are somethings that you should know about Kai."

"Yes," continued Ray. "He is a bit difficult. He can be a bit insensitive too. And-"

The Countess smiled, wolfishly, "I always get my way, no matter what the difficulties. Your friend will soon be a Count." With that the dominating beauty and her escorts were gone.

"What? You two set up a date for Kai without discussing with us first?" screamed Mariah frantically. Hilary had an expression of murderous disapproval. Hilary snapped angrily at Ray and asked, "What was her name again?

Ray answered meekly, "Countess Keira.'

"Name rings a bell," said Mariam suddenly. "Wait a sec." She went to her room and returned with a magazine. She opened a page and pointed at a photo of a devilish beauty in black. Tyson and Ray nodded in recognition. Mariam pursed her lips and read, "Countess Keira of Ghoulania, at the burial of her third husband Count George."

"WTF!" shouted Hilary. "Wait there is more. The Countess has inherited a huge amount of money from the late Count, this money adds to her already vast fortune courtesy previous husbands. Her first husband was Count Julian whom she married, people say, for the title and the money. From then the thirst seems to have ignited. But all these are entertaining bits of people regulated gossip... Blah...Blah...Blah."

Ray smiled sheepishly, "She seems to be a really unlucky woman who has met with a lot of tragedies, right?"

"Ray, she seems to be a killer. Isn't it obvious she kills her husbands and inherits their fortunes. No wonder she's after Kai. He is really rich," Mariah didn't sound very loving and Ray took the hint. He shut up after that.

"Pah! Such presumptions and gossip! She is exactly the sort of woman Kai would like. Dominating, cold, mysterious. She is devilishly-I mean- divinely beautiful too. She said very forcefully that Kai would like her. See their personalities are made for each other. Count Kai. Sounds cool, na?" Tyson switched from defensive to self satisfactory.

Max and Kenny chose the exact moment to return from their Christmas shopping. They were quickly briefed in at what was going to happen. While Kenny looked discouraging Max was all for some fireworks.

Kai was feeling Kai-ish. Down in the dumps mixed with loner-ish. So, it took Tyson an hour begging on his knees, in the end lying on the floor and clasping his hands, to convince Kai to wear his best suit and behaviour if he wanted to save Tyson's life from the 'bloody Countess's bloody escorts'.

Kai entered the cafe and sat down at that ill fated table for two. He felt warm so he loosened his tie and took off his black coat. Eyes half closed, hair messed up, Kai looked Kai-ish. Just flawlessly handsome. Nothing more nothing less.

The Countess arrived late. She was wearing a red dress, countless diamonds, even a small tiara on her head, she looked perfectly vampish. She motioned her two escorts to stay away.

She walked upto Kai and when he failed to acknowledge his presence she 'Ahem-ed' and held out her hand for him to kiss. Kai opened an eye lazily, looked at her and at her hand, moved forward and handed her a handkerchief!

Countess Keira gritted her teeth and sat down all ruffled up and started talking in her forceful voice, "You must have heard of me-"

Kai interrupted voluntarily, "Tyson must have forgotten to tell me that I was meeting a circus performer. It's ok, it's not as if I care."

The Countess turned the colour of her dress but continued her haughty speech. She was pleased when Kai stiffened up suddenly. She felt the insufferable man was at last listening to what she was saying. Alas! That was not the case. Kai had seen a familiar green jacket and tousled up head oustide the cafe. That someone was reading a book and walking off slowly. Suddenly Kai was wide awake and his heart and head could register with a start. Diana!

The Countess's short lived smile wiped off her face when her dream date stood up and walked away in a daze. The Blade breakers did not realize this incident as Dizzy chose the exact moment to exclaim, " This site says the Countess's necklace is made from the teeth of her dead husbands and recently she expressed the desire to elongate it."

By the time our heroes turned to look at their friend he was gone leaving a very angry date behind. She was writing something very furiously and then she was gone. Written on a paper embossed with the Count family crest with flourishing handwriting was the following message- I do not wish to associate myself with barbaric people. It was his luck that I agreed to be his date but looks like my guardian angel knew better.

"Looks like Kai took a leaf out of Chief's book and ran away. Man, I wish you people wouldn't do that. It's such a bother hunting you all up," whined Tyson.

"Atleast Kai's teeth are safe," said Max, strangely serious. Everybody heartily agreed.

"Diana?" Kai ran after the green jacketed figure. The figure went on, oblivious to the world. She heard it the next time Kai cried her name. She turned and looked at Kai. Kai gave a very un-kai smile. She looked at him vaguely, "You are the guy with the name problem, right? Allen Hiwatari?" She smiled back happy to remember his name.

Kai corrected her, "Allen Carter is my alias. My real name is Kai Hiwatari. I am sorry for lying that day but..."

"Oh yeah," Diana put away her book and shaking Kai's hand vigorously. "It's ok. I figured out later that you had to lie about yourself but next time I would suggest you wear glasses and wig. Your features are quite famous, you know, so, you are easily recognised. Even I, the great, forgetful , amazing person remembered who you were."

Kai's face cracked into a smile involuntarily. "You do love yourself a lot, right?"

Diana nodded energetically. In fact everything she did was done energetically but this fact was strange as she was also very lazy at the same instant (A/N Rings a bell for those who read my profile?). "Oh, wait a minute," Kai said as he started looking in his pockets for something. "Got it. Here's your pen."

Diana took the pen exclaiming, "Oh. So, that's where it was. That reminds me. What happened with you and your friends?"

Kai replied, a little coldly, "Everything is sorted out."

"And your behaviour to the general world?" Diana asked, a little disinterestedly. Kai blushed, "I have improved."

Diana quirked a brow, "Really?"

"Well no."

"Like?"

Kai told her of his date. Diana laughed and laughed clutching her sides and when she started to lose balance, clutching at Kai. "What's so funny?" Kai asked, coldly.

"You!" Diana managed after people began staring at her laughing fit. Sobering she said, "Kai, I admit that that woman deserved what she got, believe me, I have heard some stories about her, but I think you should try behaving a little better towards everyone."

Kai smirked, "I have already behaved better."

"Continuously," added Diana. Kai ran a hand through his hair, "That's going to be difficult but-" Diana looked at him expectantly. "I'll try," he finished. Diana whooped. A few people turned to look at the source of the racket. Kai smiled nervously and changed the topic, "What are you reading?"

"Persuasion By Jane Austen. I have read it like thousands of time but I love a re read. Jane Austen was amazing and even though Pride And Prejudice is more famous, it stands equally with Persuasion. Oh! I know! Let's go buy you a Christmas present. It's Christmas Eve after all."

Kai suddenly remembered his friends and wondered if he was spoiling the night for them. But before he could think further or refuse Diana he was grabbed into foreign land i.e. a bookshop. Yeah, he had never been to one. Seeing thousands of books he felt a sudden urge to run out and away but the iron will of Diana was just that, iron strong.

As they moved about she told him of various stories; Enid Blytons (ya , Diana still liked them), Harry Potter (Kai nearly fainted seeing their volume), Chronicles of Narnia (Kai found the English strangely tough or actually he was disinterested), Alistair Macleans and P. (both of which he, he was informed by Diana, was to inexperienced at reading to read), Agatha Christie (Diana wondered if he would be spooked out), etc. (Kai was amazed at the thousands she had read). She absolutely turned her nose down at the Non Fiction, Biographies, Goosebumps (which were not scary at all). She stopped beside the Classics Shelf (Kai sighed, "At last." and received a punch for that.)

"Exactly what I have been looking for," Diana cried. Diana smiled as she held up Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. "You'll like it, if you read it, that is. It'll be very special to you as the hero is rather like you."

Kai looked at her strangely and then said, "You talk as if he is a real person."

Sighing, Diana replied, "Well, fictional characters are far better than real people and Mr. Darcy, the hero, is one of my favouritest characters ever. I totally love him."

Kai was beginning to feel a bit fearful of the book. Who knows what horrors it contained if Diana liked it? And this Darcy sounded a real clown, no way he could be like him. And was favouritest even a word?

When they at last came out of the suffocating bookshop, Kai asked a question which had been going on and on in his mind, "You say you are forgetful, then how did you recognise me that day?"

"Well, as I have told my nearest and dearest a number of times, there are three people I'll identify anywhere:C. Ronaldo, Adam Lambert and you. I used to be quite a fan of yours."

"Used to?"

"Till you played."

Kai laughed, "You and your logic."

They had a good time well, at least it was exceptionally good for Kai. He couldn't remember a time when he had not worried, not lamented, not felt sorry for himself, not been tense, not been sour and surly and sulky. If one of his friends saw him laughing and smiling they would probably faint of surprise.

"Kai, promise me one thing?" Diana asked suddenly. "What?" the scarlet eyes focused on Diana's face.

"Try being nice to people, generally."

Kai opened his mouth to retort but he realised Diana was dead- serious for once. "Ok, I'll try."

Diana smiled that huge smile of hers and Kai wondered if he could ever smile like that. "K, then, I have to go. I am awfully sleepy. Here, Merry Christmas," she said handing him his present.

"You too," Kai was already reverting to his normal 'speak less' self.

As she signaled to a cab she turned to say, "And you won't lose that many fans if you started smiling. I reckon you might gain some but then you never know." Kai tried his death glare, half heartedly. It had no effect on Diana.

It was when Kai reached his building did two thoughts occur to him. He had still not asked her where she lived or her number and he had not given her something for Christmas, and he was sure a chance to do either would never come. "She must think me to be an ungrateful git."

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to my new readers! Erika and Tony (hope I got the names right). <strong>

**Did anybody realise I have switched from the small chapters to really long ones suddenly? and if you are free and don't have exams please do read MyEvilHead's beyblade stories. they are all pretty good.**

**Please REVIEW people!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>"Has somebody seen Kai?" Hilary cried from the kitchen.<p>

Ray who had just woken up and was walking purposefully to the Christmas Tree turned to Hilary, surprised, "Woah! What are you doing, so early in the morning?"

Hialry smiled, good naturedly, "Making the turkey, of course. And its not that early. Its," glancing at her watch, "8 already."

Ray gulped. When was Hilary going to lose her Cooking mania? Hilary waved a hand in front of his face, "Penny for your thoughts. Have you seen Kai? He's usually awake by now. I wonder where he went."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. Kai doesn't need a mother, Hilary," Ray replied, tenderly. He thought before Hilary further stalled him from opening his gifts he had better run for it.

The Christmas Tree stood magnificently as well as awkwardly in their living room with a hoard of gifts resting invitingly beneath it. He hunted around till he got a present labelled, _Merry Christmas Rei!_ It was from Lee. Lee was an engineer so Ray did expect something connected with nuts, bolts and wires from him. He jiggled it, something was ticking inside. He wondered if Lee had given him a clock, or. .. When he opened it, somethings jumped out as if exploding from a time bomb. They were mini-Ray and mariah figurines who kept repeating I-Love-You till the words began to irritate Ray. Now, way more interested, he started opening the other gifts with great fervour. He got a book on _The Different Ways To Braid Your Hair_ from Tyson, a hair care kit from Max, a HelloKitty Tee shirt with Dizzyly In Love written in loud colours at the back from Kenny and Dizzy and a mysterious holed box with 'handle with care' written over it from Kai. As he opened it a brown tabby jumped with a "meow" and nuzzled against him. Ray gave a shriek of delight which woke nearly everyone and made them come rushing over to him.

"What's it?" moaned Tyson rubbing his eyes. Ray showed him the kitten. But by now everybody was busy opening their presents that is until Hilary came and shouted at the lot of them, "Do you people even know where Kai is? I am worried."

Tyson heard his lady love and walked over to hear wearing his newly owned Red Indian headdress, "Don't worry, he must be 'being Kai' in some corner of the house. Wait I'll go and find him."

Tyson wandered around the house looking for Kai inside the fridge, behind the photoframes, under the carpet until he finally came to Kai's and Ray's room and there he got the shock of his life. Kai was still sleeping!

Yes, Mr. Always Early to Rise was still sleeping. Tyson was going to shake him awake when he suddenly remembered all of the times when Kai had woken him up for beyblade training. He tiptoed to the bathroom, filled a bucket of water and "Aaaargh! Tyson! You are dead," Kai shouted, bright awake after being drenched with cold water. Tyson laughed and danced all across the house while Kai chased him and the others egged them on. "Typical Bladebreakers morning," murmured Dizzy to Mariam.

For the first time in his life, Kai had slept peacefully. For the first time Kai had dreams instead of nightmares. For the first time Kai overslept. And apart from Tyson(the stupid oaf) the first thing Kai thought about was last night.

At breakfast everybody was figuring out how to not to eat Hilary's marvellous cooking. "Ta-da," Hilary called attention to her marvellous turkey. She smiled encouragingly at Tyson saying, "Don't be shy." Tyson nodded with a crooked smile-grimace and slowly popped his first mouthful in. He gave a surprised look and exclaimed, "That is delicious, Hilary" and gobbled more.

Max whispered to Kenny, "Tyson must really love Hilary to eat her food with such happiness." Kenny nodded, "Or he is terribly scared of her." Ray said intelligently, "I bet its the latter possibility."

But, wonders of wonders, it turned out that Hilary's cooking was indeed delicious. Looked like a few days of cooking had really helped make her a good enough cook. This time she got real compliments and was she happy? Hilary was currently on seventh heaven of delight. Of course, the fact that Tyson had forgetten to give her anything for Christmas was a daunting thought, she decided to forget it for the time being.

Kai was busy thinking about Diana. See, for Kai Diana was a puzzle. He couldn't understand how someone could be so made so happy and so concerned and he couldn't understand why he was so infatuated by her. After all what were the chances that they would ever meet again? A tiny voice in his head reminded him that he lived in Russia and she was going to Russia too. He quietened the voice by wryly reminding it that Russia was a huge place.

"Kai? Kai?" Kai sighed and looked at Mariah who seemed to be calling him from some time. He was going to give her one of his classic scowls when he remembered his promise to behave better and tried tovgive a small smile in turn.

Mariah smiled slyly, "What's her name?"

"Diana-I mean-who-what?" Kai suddenly realised that the whole table had been quiet for some time and they were now giving him the strangest looks ever. It was cold but Kai was sweating. He tried to compose himself, "I am sorry, Mariah, I have no idea what you are talking about."

The table was now alive with everybody asking and telling him something or the other. Mariah made a clucking noise, "Kai, don't try to act dumb." Mariam who was sitting onhis other side was smiling broadly, "The cat's outta the bag." But it was tyson who asked the hundred dollar question, "Who is Diana?" while Max and Ray made cooing noises and yelled "Kai likes someone. Kai's in _luuuurrrvvv._"

"If that's how all of you are going to behave I am not telling you," said Kai, as if the matter was closed.

Immediately there was a roar of disapproval after which Tyson said, "See till you don't tell us I for one will go on bothering you, right?"

Kai nodded uncertainly. "Well," Ty continued, "how about having a game of rock, paper, scissors? If i win you tell us the whole story, if you win we won't speak of it again, _ever."_

"Okay," said Kai knowing he didn't have much of a choice.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Ray cried, "Wait for me."

Ray won. His scissors won against the papers of Kai and Tyson. He breathed triumphantly, "So what's the story?"

And, so Kai told them, from the start. Mariah wanted to know how Diana looked like. Kai replied, "She's not exactly beautiful but she's got some sort of magic about her and even though she acts madly she's got irresistable charm."

The teasing Kai had to endure was enormous but he didn't care. He knew that he loved Diana but whether she loved him or not, that was the question. Of course, the fact that he didn't know a thing about her and the chances of them meeting ever again were minimal, didn't occur to him for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>My exams are over so finally I have time for fanfiction! Yay! As soon as my room is cleaned up...believe me it needs a cleaning!<strong>

**Oh! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Z-A-K**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"You know," started Mariah.

Tyson said in a bored voice, "No, I don't."

Mariah gave him a scary look which immediately quietened him. "Where was I? Oh yeah, you know I had a really good friend called Diana when I was an intern at Dior's. She was crazy too but superbly talented. At that time we thought she was Eleanor David, the real intern. It was only later that we found out that Eleanor had measles and when one of her friends, namely Diana, came to know that Eleanor's not attending Dior might damage her career forever Diana decided to pose as Eleanor and complete the internship. She was really imaginative though quirky and totally rebellious to the word fashion her designs were always good. When we came to know the truth Dior offered both of them the job but Diana refused saying that itcwas not her thing and she wanted to explore the world."

Hilary conversed in a surprised voice, "That was weird of her. She refused a good chance. People would die to work with Dior.

"Not really. After all a person should do what he wants," said Mariam smiling over the top of her laptop.

Hilary and Mariah looked at each her and then scowled at Mariam. "Look whose talking," said Hilary in an irritated voice.

"Aww shush, Hilary. Stop snapping at people on Christmas, at least," said Tyson from the game of Monopoly that he, Max, Kenny and Ray were playing.

"Ohoo. You stop cheating at Monopoly, _on Christmas, at least_. Yes, I saw, you were cheating."

"So, what if I was. At least I am not being mean to the world, snapping at people unnecesserily."

"Tyson!" said Kai, warningly, his tone _ordering_ Tyson to stop quarelling.

"Mr. So Good All Of A Sudden, at least I am not playing vortual chess against a laptop-"

"Hi, I am a bitbeast first and a laptop afterwards. Even I have feelings." That was Dizzy of course.

Soon there was a full on mayhem with everybody quarelling with somebody. Max passed Mariam an apologetic look as she slammed her laptop shut unable to concentrate on the blueprints she was supposed to be making.

It was Kenny who put an end to the noise. "Mariah, where does this friend of yours live?"

"I don't remember. I think-Oh I think she lives in London itself. I must call her to our wedding, what do you say Ray?"

Ray nodded enthusiastically, " Of course you must."

"In fact I'll call her just now. I have her number somewhere." She got up to search the number and phone her long lost best friend.

"She's coming, guys," Mariah screamed a couple of hours later from the phone.

"Oh shit," muttered Kenny.

"Oh shit," muttered Ray.

"Oh shit," muttered Max.

"Oh sh-," Tyson was interrupted before he could finish.

" What are you all shitting about?" asked a surprised Kai, giving his friend's a strange look.

Tyson laughed, " I don't know. I just felt like not breaking the chain."

Kenny groaned. "Its not that."

"Its just that-" Ray said.

"-look at the state of the house," Max finished.

"Oh that." Mariah laughed. " Diana won't mind it all. She is really disorganised. Her room is exactly like Tyson's. Except you won't find that many chips packets and chocolate wrappers there."

"But still-" started Max.

"-we need to do something-" said Hilary worriedly.

"-before she comes," Kenny finished.

"First of all, stop talking in that weird way. Second, stop panicking. She's a just a friend and not the Queen of England."

Still Ray, Kenny, Hilary, Mariam and Max did clean up all the could while Mariah takled with Lee on the phone. Meanwhile Kai and Tyson played noughts and crosses.

Trinnnng, the bell rang. "Hi! Someone changed the bell," said Tyson. "Yeah! I did. The earlier one made such a noise. I had headaches all the time," said Ray. "Well, go and open the door." "No, I did. Tell Max this time." "Hey, why me?" "Nor me" "Me neither."

Kai sighed and said bitterly, "I'll have to get it, I suppose."

He made to the door and opened it wondering about the best look to condemn the person who had made him get up from his comfortable position on the sofa. 'You wish you were anywhere else' or 'If looks could kill' or his speciality 'the death glare'? However he never managed to decide because there, at his door, stood Diana Greene.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know...perfect ending to the chappie, right? Hahahaha...I love writing this story. Thanks for all the reviews and reads everybody. Always welcome to more reviews and reviwers. HINT HINT!<strong>

**-Z-A-K**

**Would it be too much if I asked you all to try my other fics some time?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Matchmaking**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>"You!" Diana said pointing at him.<p>

Kai was fast to compose himself. "Yes, after all this _is _my house."

"Oops," said Diana looking at the piece of paper she had in her hand. "Looks like Mariah gave me the wrong address."

It took Kai no more than a second to put two and two together. Mariah's friend and Diana were one and the same.

"Mariah-" he began.

"Ya, a friend of mine. Its her place I am looking for."

"As a matter of fact-" before Kai could explain, Mariah descended on Diana expressing her happiness at seeing her.

Some minutes later Diana was sitting Kai's couch with Kai's friends and downright ignoring him! As the others introduced themselves he tried to give a sullen glare in the general direction and that was the time when Diana actually took notice of him. He has just curled his lips and that perfect scowl of his when he caught the dangerous disapproving look on her face and then he smiled.

Kai hurriedly took out his Blackberry and messaged all the occupants of the room, "_She's the Diana I met."_

As different phones buzzed or beeped at the message receival Tyson was the first one to act. "You've met Kai before?"

"Yes."

"Oh! So do you know that he-" Tyson's voice was droned as Ray and Kai suddenly developed a coughing fit and Max started whistling loudly.

"You have some weird friends,Mariah."

"And you are one of them."

"Weird is one of the top most compliments on my list of praises," replied Diana smugly.

"Now that you are here let me tell you, you can't get out of helping us for my marriage. So, ideas? And this question is directed towards you all."

Mariam explained, "We already did the date. Food's done too. What else do you want?"

Mariah stared at her in horror. "Lots like...my bridemaids! I think you and Hilary would be perfect. Not Diana as she is really clumsy (Diana bowed happily). What about you Ray? Best man?"

Ray looked at his four friends, worried. Why did they have to be so many? Choosing one was really difficult. "Well, I like you all equally but ummm Kai?"

Kai flushed a dull red and then managed, "It would be an honour."

"Ok, ok, before we get all senti and emo let's discuss the dresscode," broke in Dizzy.

"Dress code," repeated Tyson.

"No, Tyson, don't exert the little bit of grey matter you have on pondering what the term means," said Dizzy.

"Why you!" Tyson went on to tell exactly what he thought of the laptop.

"Know what? We should do a fancy dress wedding!" Diana said suddenly.

As Mariam, Kenny and Kai groaned, Mariah clapped her hands, "Purr-fect. I think it would be just lovely. I have never heard of a fancy dress wedding ever."

_-11:56p.m. The side balcony, Kai and Tyson's apartment_.

Hilary stood on the balcony scowling at the dark world around her. She was sad, really really sad. So Tyson was not the usual romantic but forgetting to give her a present on Christmas now that was sad. She didn't feel angry, just sad.

There was a noise behind her and there stood the monster himself. "You up late," Tyson's voice was a statement rather than a question. Hilary chose to rather not reply. "Well, you look cold," he continued. Hilary sniffed.

Tyson took off his sweater and offered it to her and was promptly refused. "Awww." Tyson pulled her towards himself, "If you want to know why I didn't give you the Christmas gift until now well, I'll tell you. I just didn't have a chance."

And Hilary didn't mind the kiss. Come to think of it, he wasn't that bad. The fact he was so cute when he was romantic made up for the time he wasn't.

"Merry Christmas, Hil," Tyson whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Bound to be full with typos and errors...sorry but I never feel like going through with a fine needle! And yes, I am awful at romance. Just can't write it. Ya, ya, call me old school but that's how it is.<strong>

**Where is everybody nowadays? I hardly getting any reviews. I am tempted to believe that the review button has altogether vanished from this story. DO REVIEW to show its still there. **

**Also, thanks to the faithful reviewers.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Anonymous Review Responses: ****StarryKnight: **Hi! First of all, I am so sorry that I didn't think of thanking you here. I love your reviews, each and every one of them! i do hope your team wins the next match. I am so glad to find another WWE lover. Did you see Wrestlemania? **zairizrox: **Sis, you totally rock. I forgive you for all the times you _didn't_ review coz your last one was pure genius. I am delighted by your support. Thanks so much. For this, I might even let you have Boodah!**nikita: **hi! I am glad you liked it. You know, I first thought you were someone from my school!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matchmaking<strong>_

_**Chapter 21**_

Mariah was worried, really, really worried. She looked at herself in the mirror. A pale face stared from beneath the makeup and tan. She wished she hadn't coloured her hair an electric blue. It just didn't suit her white elegant dress.

"What if something goes wrong?" she asked the mirror aloud.

"Well, the most that can happen would be Max killing Mariam's fiancé. I am sure that won't affect you too much. You would have amazing publicity."

Mariah turned around to face a smiling Diana. "Diana, you aren't dressed yet?"

They had decided to swap the fancy dress for a normal wedding as Mariam pointed out the Priest won't take it with good humour when he sees Poison Ivy, Batman and Frost and Co. there. Mariah decided on a fancy dress after party in which she could dress to her heart's content.

Diana looked at herself. She was wearing her trademark green jacket and frayed jeans. She looked at Mariah and then gave a huge smile, "Your hair is still to be done. I can dress faster than your hair."

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Anyway, why do you think Max is going to be a would-be murderer? Its not as if he is madly in love with Mariam. He likes to flirt. Don't take him seriously. Isn't it like that?" Mariah frowned at the end of her sentence suddenly not very sure of her own words.

Diana turned away asking absent mindedly, "Is it?"

Mariah looked at her retreating figure and called nervously, "What if Ray suddenly decideds he doesn't want to marry me?

Diana smiled, "Let's hope you invited some cute guys and you can marry one of them instead."

"Dianaaaa!" screamed Mariah, her mouth twitching with a smile. She threw a hairbrush at Diana. Diana ducked but the hair brush still hit her head. Picking it up she teased, "Now, you'll have to go to your wedding without your hair done."

Mariah feigned a swoon and then took out another hairbrush. Sticking out her tongue, she replied, "I am always equipped for tragedies."

Shaking her head, Diana exited the room only to hear Mariah's voice call after her, "And do something about your hair too."

Mariah smiled as she heard a faint "Hmph!" in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short and nearly useless chapter...but I wanted to write about Mariah's feelings...you know, insight into character-type of thing! THANKS A TON for all the lovely reviews and reads. I love you all.<strong>

**I apologise for my reaction to the awful comments but believe me, I am an AQUARIAN. I live to surprise. I guess I am a Tyson. So today, let's forget and forgive! **

**ALSO, THIS IS REALLY VERY IMPORTANT! If my A/Ns ever affect anybody then 1) you ignore them seeing the underlying humor in them 2)if you find number one difficult then tell me via a pm what you didn't like and I will do my best to correct myself 3) If two is not followed and you want a third option I am so sorry.**

**Anyway, its the wedding next. Yes! Also, I need some ideas for Ty/Hil pairing in matchmaking. Please give me some ideas.**

**Thanks,**

**ZAK**


	22. Chapter 22

**Anonymous Review Responses: Anonymous Reader**: Forgiven and forgotten. Me=Big heart! Thanks for your review :) **zairizrox:** You better show as much interest as this in my other stories sis! All this apart, you are the best sis in the world! Now, I am never going to hear the end of this but you deserve it. **Susan sewell:** Yahooo! Bestie! **StarryKnight:** Thanks for the support and here starts the quotes thingy. Pretty right in your imagination of Diana! **nikita: **Your review was so nice. Thanks. Here's the update! :)

* * *

><p><em>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet...You thought an angel swept you off your feet...But I'm about to turn up the heat...I'm here for your entertainment! <em> -Adam Lambert, For Your Entertainment

* * *

><p>"I declare you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."<p>

The crowded church clapped at the handsome couple: Ray wearing a navy blue suit with a blood red tie and Mariah wearing a trailing white gown with a soft green sash.

Tyson nudged Diana, pointing towards the dual-haired man in black who was giving the most disapproving looks to Hinata, Ray's second cousin who seemed have taken a liking to Kai. Luna Argentum was batting her false eyelashes inching closer and closer to her cousin's Best Man. Kai seemed to be just controlling himself from exploding which was bound to happen any minute.

Diana looked at the spectacle and both Tyson and she dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. Max and Kenny gave their friends strange looks and turned to more important matters which were: In Kenny's case, talking to Emily who sat beside him and in Max's case, staring at one of Mariah's bridesmaids. The bridesmaid in question was listening to Hilary who seemed to have just launched on an animated conversation about none other than Hinata. There was something about Mariam's face that made Max think that she was somewhere else.

Mariam nodded and smiled as Hilary completed her conversation. People started to get up and then quite surprisingly Mariam turned her complete gaze on Max. Seeing him doing the same she hesitantly turned away.

"We are late," cried Hilary.

Mariam turned to give her friend a smile, "No, we will be late."

"Uh, whatever. The after party is at six and its four already and I haven't decided which dress to wear!"

Diana still wearing her emerald green gown (from the wedding) with her hair in curls exclaimed, "Didn't you already decide? You were going to wear that silver dress and pose as the White Witch, right?"

"Ya, but I have this she-devil dress which I saw in the shop and took for future fancy dress parties. I know it was silly of me to take two dresses but I _am_ an off and on shopaholic. I am confused and Mariam is no help. By the way, what are you going to wear?"

Diana slowly edged towards the door but Mariam reached it first. Slamming the door behind her, she left without a word.

"What's with her?" asked Hilary and then shrugged tied with more important matters at hand. "Diana, you didn't answer my question." She turned towards the person in question.

Diana grinned awkwardly, "I was er-thinking of wearing this gown only to the party." She gestured to her emerald green dress with a frown.

"No way. Don't you have anything else?"

Before Diana could answer the door burst open and Mariah peeped in. "Diana? Could you convince Kai to come along? He seems to be bent on giving the party a miss."

Diana's eyes sparkled as Hilary groaned. "Really? Well, can I stay back too? Even I don't want to go. Say yes, Mariah? Hilary?"

A low laugh escaped from Kai as he strolled past, hands in pockets.

Diana moved a step back from the pair of glaring eyes, "See, he wouldn't have listened to me anyway so….*nervous grin*."

"And why can't you come?"

"Because I am bored and lazy and behind a huge amount of work at my job."

"As if that concerns you," remarked Hilary shrewdly.

Diana shot her eyes wide in mock amazement and hurt, "It's everything to me."

"Really?" Mariah asked imitating Diana's look of mock amazement.

Before Diana could think of a witty retort, which she vaguely reminded herself to stock up on, Hilary slapped Mariah's shoulder, "Got it."

Mariah grimaced, rubbing her shoulder, "Hilary! At least let me live my wedding day through."

Ignoring Mariah, Hilary continued, "I'll wear my she-devil dress and Diana can wear my White Witch dress!"

Mariah's eyes lit and catching hold of Diana (who had again tried to escape), "Perfect!" as an afterthought she added, "And I'll do her make-up."

Diana groaned.

* * *

><p>Mariam brushed off the crumbs of a burger from her violet t-shirt and looked at herself in her compact mirror. She applied a dash of pink lipstick and walked towards the Arrivals area at the London Airport. Hearing the announcer repeat the arrival of Flight 007, she sighed and then worked up a brilliant smile.<p>

Coming towards her, pushing his trolley with great ease, was golden crop-haired, golden eyed man with a prominent golden moustache, wearing a straw coloured suit. "John," Mariam greeted him, smiling. "I hope your business trip was fine."

"Mariam, dear," he cried, giving her a peck on cheek.

* * *

><p>Mariah looked at her Hawkgirl outfit, checking her make-up for the hundredth time. Satisfied, she turned to Hilary who was wearing a red she-devil costume and asked, "Oh my God, where did you get that perfect shade of red lipstick from?"<p>

"Chambor Store," Hilary rolled her eyes with a pose of superior wisdom. "Wait a minute weren't you being Poison Ivy?"

"Have to visit it sometime. Poison Ivy…..Diana said that since Ray was being the Green Lantern, I should go as Hawkgirl because, I quote her, _they were perfect for each other_."

"I wonder why Diana is so interested in the Justice League," Hilary dabbed her cheek with a last minute blusher.

"Or why Kai is going as Batman?" Mariah said knowingly. "Poor guy shouldn't have heard Diana's declaration of love for Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman."

A figure in a slender, silver-white dress came out of the bathroom causing them to discontinue. "OMG!" echoed Mariah and Hilary.

"You look transformed, Diana," cried Hilary feeling proud of herself.

"Let me do the makeup," Mariah ran to her friend with silver eye makeup.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I had to skip the wedding coz I don't know much about Christian weddings but I gurantee that the next few chapters are pure awesome (atleast I think so!) Hehehehe. REVIEW PLZZZ. ^_^<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everybody! I am so sorry for not being able to reply to your reviews but I am terrifically busy. I am drowning in studies because somehow there seems to be no time and my Unit Tests are coming up so forgive me please! I'll get back to you all ASAP! As of now I bring to you the oh-so-dramatic Chapter 23 of our beloved Matchmaking (hehehehe)! **

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I know it hurts...Yeah I know you're scared...Walking down the road that leads to who knows where. Don't you hang your head...Don't you give up yet when courage starts to disappear I will be right here<em>_!_ -Clay Aiken, I Will Carry You.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

The Flash was getting impatient and beside him his best friend, a magnificent Mummy, who fidgeted now and then with one of his bandages paced up and down the corridor. Yes, you guessed it right, it was Tyson waiting with Max for the ladies to come out so that they could ask two of them for the first dances. Their worry and concern had been borne of the news that The Majestics, in particular Oliver, were coming to the party.

"I don't know why the stick-in-the-muds want to butt in to other people's dates," Tyson kicked an imaginary Oliver.

"We didn't ask the girls but it should be taken for granted but no, they have to be charming and stay till the after party to mess up our lives," huffed Max through his bandages.

The Majestics…..rich, good looking, single with the exception of a fearsome personality (which put most girls, who knew the bladers personally, off Kai)….yes, Hilary and Mariam were known to like the Majestics and this scared Tyson and Max to the extent of actually thinking of asking them out. And this was the reason for their presence outside their rooms.

"I am done. We have knocked so many times, I am going to go in," said Tyson suddenly. He wrenched the handle of Hilary's door. He turned it harshly and gasped, "Why it's locked!"

Max turned to Mariam's door and tried the handle. "It's locked too."

Tyson took out his cell phone to call Hilary. "Ray sent me a message! They're already at the venue. They left without us!" Tyson's horrified voice was the war-cry for the race to Tyson's Audi (Tyson was being paid really well).

Where was she? Max looked at the crowd wondering who was who. "Tyson, you recognise anyone?"

"No, buddy but I think I can see the food table. Choco-chip ice cream here I come," with that Tyson was gone.

Max sighed and bundled together his bandages and turned to go when he bumped into someone who, he could see, was trying to be Max from the beyblading days but failing. "Enrique?" he asked, surprised.

"Who else?" Enrique snickered, drawling in a fake american accent. "But currently I am you."

Max spluttered, "That hideous outfit is so not me."

"Oh dear Maxie, I got is specially made. My designer looked in on your most popular dresses. In fact, already people are hailing me as Max/Blondie/Pain in the ass."

"Aw shut up!" Max punched Enrique's shoulder, looking over the said object to hunt a particular lady dressed as a vampire.

"But you missed the drama," Enrique continued. "When Kai saw Johnny-hello gorgeous (this to passing girl who giggled back)-he nearly had a fit."

"What? You mean to say that all you guys are dressed as the Bladebreakers! (Enrique bowed) Oh man! I can't believe I missed that," Max groaned. As someone dressed as Humpty-Dumty moved away from his line of vision, he saw Diana dressed as theWhite Witch talking to Kai. Wait, that was Johnny dressed as Kai. Max gave a small smile as he realised that Johnny was carrying off the Kai-look very well. Maybe Diana knew where Mariam was. He had to find Mariam before this wonderful song finished. "Well, see ya later, Enrique." However Enrique was long gone and his voice could be heard telling a Rosaline about his fantastic Italian estate.

He walked over to Diana, "My! You are looking good, for once."

"I'll take that as a compliment," smiled Diana.

Max nodded at Johnny who grinned back, "Heard you had a spat with Kai?"

Johnny smirked, "Totally knocked him over."

"Speaking of Kai, where is he?"

"I believe he said something about trying to find a knife or noose," Diana interjected, helpfully.

"Why?" asked Max, his face worried as he looked over his shoulder for a murderous Kai. Kai was known to be very dangerous and hazardous when angry.

Johnny grinned, "Coz I asked his girl to dance with me before he could."

Diana scoffed, "First, I am not his girl. Second, he should have known I wasn't going to dance with you, anyway."

"Ouch, my pride is burnt, shattered and broken and see that? That's my heart you just stamped on," Johnny cried in mock pain.

Max shook his head at the amount of childishness around him. Really exaperated at his efforts in finding Mariam he intervened, "Where are the others?"

Diana gestured at the pair in the middle of the dancing throng, "There's the kittens. That's Tyson stepping on Hilary's toes. God! She is looking a very convincing she-devil right now. I feel sorry for Tyson. Kai? Probably in the kitchen hunting up something for our dear red head here. Kenny and Emily are dancing near the balcony."

Max scowled as she stopped there. She didn't say anything about Mariam? However the ever-helpful Johnny fulfilled his wish, "And those two near them are Mariam and John. I suppose next time we meet will be at their wedding?"

Max choked on his Pepsi, "What?" His legs began to move of their accord towards the couple. As the song ended couples began to move off the dance floor and that was when a flushed Mariam hanging on to the arm of a smirking John caught sight of a very angry Max heading towards her. Seeing no escape, she decided to go head on with trouble. "Is that you Max? I thought i saw blonde hair beneath the bandages," Mariam smiled.

Max just nodded sizing up the tall, broad and flaxen haired man who was dressed as Werewolf. Max noted how perfectly nature had chosen a costume for this man who seemed no less than the Big Bad Wolf from one of the fairy tales he had read as a child.

Mariam continued talking, taking Max's silence as a good sign. At least he hadn't begun to rant. "John, dear, this is Max one of my friends. Max, this is John, my uh."

"Her fiance," the Big Bad Wolf smiled wolfishly at Max, extending a hand that looked supisciously clawed to Max. "Pleased to meet you."

Max took the hand cautiously, "Likewise. Mariam, would you like to dance with me?" His voice sounded strangely thivk even to his own ears as he tried to understand what the hell was happening. How did he not know about this? No, Mariam was his.

Mariam watched his originally sky-blue eyes turned stormy blue. Not a good sign. "Sur-"

"Oh I am sorry but I already asked her to every dance but i am sure you would find someone else. I have heard you are quite a playboy." The words hit Max like slap across his face. "Dear," John addressed Mariam, "You must invite him to our wedding. A friend of yours is a friend of mi-" John never finished his goodwill sentence as Max finally and totally lost his cool and punched John's nose. Max smiled as he heard the crunch of the nose breaking as his adversary fell to the ground.

Throughout the room people had by now realised a fight was going on and some even cheered. Max smiled a sadistic smile and bent to grab the fur of John's costume, ready to deliver another punch. His raised hand however stopped in air as Mariam grabbed his hand. Clearly Mariam still had a bladers hold. "Leave him alone," she said a little coldly. The crowd whistled.

"Oh hahahahahahahahah," John stared aghast as Max, now practically sitting on top of him, began to laugh. Even Mariam's eyes widened in confusion. "I can't believe it, John. A girl has to save you? How are you going to protect Mariam when you can't even defend yourself? Be a man and stand up and fight."

Max stood up but John made no such move, proceeding to cover is face and head with his hands.

"Stop it, Max. You are making everybody stare," Mariam lowered her voice.

Max laughed, "You are still taking that coward's side. Are you blind? Well, they did say love was blind. Today we proved it in two ways. Your loving him despite him being a scaredy-cat dumb coward and my loving you despite all this."

Max stormed off, going extra carefully to make his steps echo all over the room. Johnny clapped and hooted, "Never thought Maxie had it in him. Three cheers-" he stopped as he got the receiving end of a glare from Mariam.

"Is there a show going on here?" Kai apeared from nowhere and the jarring finality in his voice made everyone return to the party as _Need You Know_ began to play.

Tyson and Kenny helped John up while Ray whispered something to Kai who gave a thin-lipped smile. Mariah and Hilary crowded around Mariam who turned away with a shake of her head but the tell tale rise and fall of her shoulders told another story.

"Aww, Mariam, don't cry," cooed Mariah.

"Ya, don't let the spoilsport spoil the evening for you," said Hilary.

Diana watched as Kenny brought a chair for John while Kai went to ask for a first aid kit from the manager to stop the bleeding before John could be carried to the hospital. She walked over to John who looked pitifully at her. She took a huge breath and brought her fist in contact with John's messed up face with full force.

"Ouch! Ouch!Ouch! That's for spoiling Max's night," cupping her fist in her left hand Diana went out of the balcony.

Johnny cheered for what seemed the hundredth time that night. Nobody made to follow the White Witch.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everybody liked this chapter! More drama to come but yeah, I personally loved this chapter. Oh and one more thing-I plead, I beg, I ask you with watery eyes...Please, please try out my story 'Why So Serious?' when you are free. I know its under wrestling but its mostly devoid of Wrestling and as far as I think anybody can read it but the people there are really lazy or forgetful as hardly anyone is reviewing. Please HELP! <strong>

**And don't forget to REVIEW on this chapter, fellas. Let me know your thoughts!**

**-Z-A-K**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello...I am back. I know its been quite a while since I last updated but life has been troublesome. Whatever I do, there always seem something more to do. Besides studies, my internet stopped working when I finally got some time but fear not Matchmaking's back now. I missed you guys a lot. A hearty thanks for all those who read and/or reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate your support.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, written in the stars...A million miles away...A message to the main...OhSeasons come and go...But I will never change...And I'm on my way<em>-Tinie Tempah feat. Eric Turner

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

The black haired girl in the slender, silver white dress ran in the direction Max had gone. And voila! There stood (or rather sat)the mummy minus most of the bandages. The colours of a _Cena: Rise Above Hate_ t-shirt showing through the bandages.

"Maxie!" Diana cried brightly sitting on the ground beside him.

Max didn't answer. After all, how much energy does one have after hosting an entire drama all by oneself.

"Don't tell me the Blonde Bravery is crying!" Diana's voice was incredulous as she tried to coax an answer from Max.

Still no answer.

Diana smiled impishly, "Would it help to know that John now has a split lip to add to the total list of injuries while I have a fractured hand, most probably."

Now, it was Max's turn to look incredulous, "You-you are kidding."

"Over the fractured hand part, yes. I think its just badly smashed but about the rest yeah!"

Max's flushed face miraculously transformed into a crooked smile and eventually he burst into lively laughter. "Why?"

Diana considered this for a moment and then ventured, "You'll think I am crazy-"

Max broke in, "I don't need to think I know you already are."

"Oh shut up! You are spoiling the flow of the tale. Now where was I? Ya. You'll think I am crazy but when i stood there with everybdoy fussing over either Mariam or John life presented me with two options-1) go over and sympathise with Mariam 2) go over and sympathise with John. Then I thought what's the fun in doing what everybody was doing so I decided on doing something totally different. Along the lines of _go over and sympathise Max_. But being the aquarian i am I decided to leave with a bang and the idea appealed to me so much that I lost control and BAM! Next thing I knew my hand was paining so damn hard."

Max just stared at his friend aghast. At last he managed, "You scare me, you know?"

"I try," grinned Diana.

Max was silent for a whole minute and then asked, very frankly, "But why support ME over Mariam?"

"Well, I don't believe in love but I do believe in friendship and if that's what my friends want I'll do anything to make it true for them. Hell, leave friends, anybody who believes in love deserves to live the perfect love story. You see, I know Mariam loves you and vice versa. If I had the slightest doubt about it, I would be at Mariam's side just now, helping make plans for your sad departure from this world (Max looked horribly stricken and mock fainted). Besides, you are like a little brother to me."

Max smiled, "I suppose it would spoil your speech if I made light of the fact that you are actually younger to me."

"One more of your wisecracks and I am going back," Diana said dangerously but her eyes were twinkling.

Max sobered, "I am sorry I spoilt your evening as well. Maybe you should go back and dance with Kai."

"Max, that's seriously blonde of you."

"Oh c'mon you know you and Kai are perfect for each other-"

Diana put her hands to her ears and began to shout, "La la la la la la. I can't hear anything. La la la la la."

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a short chapter but I promise next one will be coming soon and will be lots better. Don't forget to REVIEW coz REVIEWs=LOVE!<strong>

**Yours forever,**

**Z-A-K**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi, nice to hear from everybody!**

**Rangerapprentice: Hi...I am glad you understand. Concerts? What do you do? And just so you know, this chapter was done express fast to fulfill your wish :) I hope you find this one nice too. Thanks!**

**Kiray Himawari: Hola! I missed you so much. My Spanish is still stuck where it was. I will try my best to learn more Spanish. I love the fact that you are such a great supporter of Kai/Diana. Cuidate!**

**erikamakino: Hallo...I am happy you are back. Yeah, the costume party just happened somehow. Yup, the story is racing. Hope you don't mind :) Just for you I'll say Robert dressed as Ray!**

**Fiora-Mieko: Thanks...How are you? Do you have holidays nowadays?**

**Susan sewell: Thanks for the reviews. Its ok...yes, as you pointed out some major weddings to write but fear not we'll manage it. I know you'll like this chapter...and I know why ;)**

**Hope I didn't miss anyone**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's late at night, and I can't sleep...Missing you just runs too deep...Oh I can't breathe, thinking of your<strong>_** smile-Adam Lambert, Time for Miracles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

"Hello, Diana? Where are you? I know, I know but Kai has been worried sick about you. What? I should tell him that you already have a mother!" Ray turned to smile at a worried Kai. "Ya, I'll tell him. But, I must say" Ray lowered his voice, "that was a good punch. Is Max with you? Get back now. Drag him, gag him, bind him. Do whatever it takes to bring him here. Uhh, thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, Diana and Max were walking into the flat where the situation needed describing. I'll do justice, don't worry. Ray and Mariah were sitting on the carpet at the far end of the living room. Mariah had her laptop open and both of them were talking with the folks back home. John was sprawled on the sofa with a plaster across his nose and Mariam was holding his hand with a most angry look. Hilary was sitting on the arm rest of Mariam's chair motherly stroking her hair and giving deathly scowls to Tyson who was eating Pizza on the floor while playing checkers with Dizzy. Kenny was talking on the phone with Emily.

As the door opened and Mariah, the door opener, stood aghast seeing a dishevelled Max while Diana smiled and walked in. A few seconds ago Max had said, "Diana, you are so lucky. I mean, even you beat John but look how happy you are. I wish I was as happy as you were. How do you do it?"

"Not all is happy with my life as it seems," Diana laughed. "But I am happy as I, unlike you, am going to apologise as soon as the door opens."

And that's exactly what she did. Running towards Mariam and John she kneeled down and clasped her hands. "Forgive me, both of you. I don't know what came over me."

Mariam's left eye twitched dangerously but John smiled crookedly, "Its ok. Little accidents keep happening."

Diana practically jumped with happiness, "Takes a load of my chest."

Hilary decided to intervene before another drama took place, "Its quite late. How about we go to sleep now."

Everybody seemed to agree and the guys and girls went to Tyson's and Kai's side of the apartment they shared. Ray and Mariah, of course went to their very own room. John got a room of his own as niether Max nor Tyson was willing to share with him.

Ray watched as Kai got up and went to his room. He couldn't believe it. Kai had left without a word to Diana or rather without a word at all. "Mariah, we need to do something for those two."

"I know, honey. Don't worry," Mariah said thoughtfully as if turning a plan in her head.

As Hilary settled on her bed she watched the door of her shared bedroom with a fixed eye and as soon as Diana entered she screamed, "How dare you?"

Diana jumped and then looked at Hilary in a mixture of shock and puzzlement.

Hilary continued, "Don't act as if you don't know. I saw what you have done to my pretty dress. I didn't give it to you to have mud stains on the back and blood on the front."

Dian sighed in relaxation, "Is that what you are talking about? Well. Not my fault. That blood is John's. I had to wipe my hand somewhere. And that mud stain? Do you expect me to stand all the time while I drilled sense into Max's head?"

A soft voice announced the arrival of Mariam, "And did he listen?"

"I told him you loved him as well and he listened it. Now, can I ask you one thing? Why are you doing this to him...and yourself?" Diana asked outright.

As Mariam sobbed over her bed, Hilary said, "Mariam, I think we should tell her. Maybe she can help us solve this Max problem."

"Hello? I am here. Stop talking as if I am not here," Diana said but her eyes were now looking worriedly at Mariam.

"Fine but first you must understand that Mariam does not love Max." Diana looked at Mariam in surprise as Hilary continued, "If even a shred of doubt was present on this angle none of us would have supported the John angle. See, the thing is Mariam lost her parents when she was thirteeen and from that time her aunt and uncle have taken care of her. Her education, her job, her life-she feels indebted for everything to them. Now last year Uncle J asked Mariam to marry his son."

"John?"

"Yes, and Mariam had to act like a saint and agree," Hilary face showed clear disapproval of this deed.

Diana was stunned, "Just because some one is forcing you doesn't mean that you had to agree, Mariam."

Mariam's eyes flashed with anger and frustration, "You don't understand. Nobody's forcing me. In fact, Aunt and Uncle are so nice that if I disagree they won't even mention the matter again and this why I don't want to say 'I don't love your son'. How ungrateful it sounds! After all they have done for me, this is one chance of paying their endless debt. I want to do this."

"Goodnight," yawned Hilary suddenly bringing about a feeling of normality in room.

Diana turned on her side and dragged the blanket over head. In the darkness, she heard the click of the light being switched off. The insomniac's mind was far from sleep. Something had to be done and once Diana set her mind to something she knew that thinking about something else was impossible. Operation Max/Mariam was on. It included kidnapping, ransom and a bank heist. Originality...you see?

A few feet away, Mariah was busy plotting Operation Kai/Diana.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope nobody has a problem with how anyone is portrayed or how any idea is shown. Remember this is fiction and We Are Awesome...<strong>

**Need I say this? Of course I will...Please REVIEW coz REVIEW=HAPPY ZAK!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HELLO LOVELIES!**

**Rangerapprentice: OMG! You do violin? I am so jealous...hehehe...well, good luck for all your fture endeavours. Have to hear you sometime though:) Yeah, Max/Mariam is kind of weird right now so I am glad you didn't dislike it. I promise, it will get awesomer.**

**Barbara: Hi! Welcome to the Matchmaking Family. I know the Ray part worries me a lot. I'll do something about it. Don't worry. The Diana part...she is supposed to be misunderstood as I am trying to write the stories from the guys' points of view (yeah, something like that) but I'll surely make it look better. Thanks for your views. I love your appreciation by the way. it made me sky high :)**

**Fiora-Mieko: a puppy? God, you are so lucky. I have always wanted one. How did your results come out? I personnaly feel you would be great at writing and I for one would surely read whatevr you would like. So, please write(whenever you get time)!**

**Some stuff: Thanks a lot. More to come!**

**StarryKnight: I blush at what you say about Diana. Thanks for liking her so much and yeah, as I said it will get awesomer! after all I suck at angst!**

**Kiray Himawari: Its fine. I feel I am in debt with you. About Diana? Well, you just gave me an awesome idea as well as helped me to think what to write further. Thanks such a lot for your support. There are some people out there who just hate OCs.**

**i am awsum: nice name! n Thanks a lot! x**

**si: I guessed, dear! Wish granted.**

**susan sewell: OHMYGAWD! NONO NO! I mean YES YES YES...my 200th review. *faints***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Diana was the first wake up or so she thought until she reached the living room where Kai lay half-sprawled half-sitting on the largest sofa drinking coffee, seeing TV and making some sort of report on his laptop.

"Good morning," she smiled and sat down on the sofa. He hn-ed a response. "Busy?" she asked.

"Hn."

Diana took a deep breath and took the remote to change the channel. Who watches news early in the morning?

"You seeing?"she asked, mischievously thinking off taking his next Hn as a No but it seemed like Kai had other ideas.

"Yes."

Diana hmphd. She took the newspaper from the table and opened the sports column. She scanned over the page till her eyes came to rest on the handsome face of Cristiano Ronaldo. She read the article, which showed Ronaldo getting ahead of Messi with two goals and jumped for joy.

In her joyous jumping she heard a "What the-?" from the monotonous Kai. She gaped when she turned towards him. He seemed to have been raising the coffee mug for a sip when her jumping had somehow caused the cup to fall from his fingers and spill the dark, hot liquid all over his t-shirt.

He cursed and quickly took off his shirt. "Oh my! I am so sorry, Kai. Sorry, man. Are you burnt?" She looked at his muscled torso and perfect abs in concern.

He scowled at her, "You should be and no I am n-" He stopped to what she was staring at with such agapeness.

The news channel was showing a video clip of yesterday's evening. "_It seems like Mariam has a lot to answer to her boyfriend Max who obviously has no idea about her engagement to a John Clay. What seemed like a star-studded, perfect after-party was spoiled over an ugly spate between the members of this fiery love triangle. For more gossip, be tuned in to StarGossipCentral 8."_

A flurry of photos which showed Max trying to beat the hell out of a helpless John while Mariam stood with a look of damsel in distress.

"What was that?" gulped Diana looking at Kai whose silence for once was justified. "Should I tell her?"

It turned out there was no need as Tyson who was having indigestion and horrible stomach cramps after over eating at the party yesterday chose the exact moment to enter into the living room. He looked and his mouth seemed to fall to the ground. "What the hell is happening here?"

Diana blushed whereas Kai gave a huge scowl.

Tyson winked, "Trying to impress her with your muscles?"

Diana answered, hurriedly, "Coffee spilt over him. You know him. Butterfingers!"

"Hey you-"

Diana overrode Kai's retort, "But, Ty, you must see this." She pointed to the TV.

Tyson's yell of 'Oh Shit' was enough to wake up the dead. Needless to say all the occupants of the flat came running to the living room, some with hilarious groggy expressions.

"Whose dead?" Max asked with a worried expression.

_"-Max's eyes showed the hurt he felt at Mariam's betrayal-"_

"What is that?" a dozen voices enquired as they heard the over-dressed gossip reporter on TV shout out that sentence as if calling their attention over her.

-A Few Minutes Later.

After Mariam had had her hysterics and had been consoled by John and nearly every member of the room except Max who was throwing murderous glancea at John which seemed to unnerve him more and more by the second.

"C'mon, dear, calm down. How is a rational person like you behaving in such a way? Believe me, all your beauty will be lost if you take so much mental strain," Mariah was obviously very worried about looks.

Mariam sniffed, "Its the village elders. You don't know my people. They are awfully conservative. They'll put all the blame on me and John. Its going to be aw-awful."

"I'll tell them it was me," Max said in a small voice.

Everybody stood statue-like waiting for Mariam's wrath to pounce on the blonde man. Mariam looked at him and then, in a surprised voice, said, "Thanks."

The expression on Max's face was so funny that everybody would have laughed bit Nature likes it ironical. The phone rang shrilly. "I'll get it," said Ray. "Hello? Yes, Elder Chihan?" He looked at his friends with a worried expression and there was a sharp intake of breath from John and Mariam which was succeeded by a whispered, "This is bad." from Mariam.

Ray continued talking after switching to loudspeaker."Mariam or John? No, I am sorry. They aren't home right now."

_They are home and you will let me talk to them right NOW._

Everybody winced at the loud tone before John walked over to the phone, "Greeting, Elder Chihan. I hope you are in good health."

_Do not try to distract me. Do you know why I have phoned you?_

John sighed, "Yes, elder."

_Then, I will waste no more te. HOW DARE YOU BLACKEN THE NAME OF OUR TRIBE? You amd Mariam, our most trusted youths. This is shameful. Everywhere people are gossiping. _

Max quickly intervened, "But, sir, it was purely my fault."

_Is this that shameful boy who ruined are pearly white reputation in a matter of seconds. John, how dare you keep him near you?_

Max tried a different manouver, "Sir, please forgive. I was drunk and had no idea."

_John, now you and Mariam are in the company of drunkards and alcoholics? Where are your morals? Have all that we taught been a waste? I will think of a punishment but let me tell you people alll around us and even in our village are talking and thinking the worst about Mariam just now. Nobody is going to believe it was that drunkard's fault-unless-they have absulute proof. By Lord! I HAVE IT! Go arrange a wedding for tonight and make alll the necessary arrangements. Your family, Chiyo and i are coming by the next flight. Yes, the marriage will take place today and by tomorrow the honour of our tribe will be restored._

With a click, the conversation ended.

With a deep sigh, John turned to face everybody with a grim smile, "They are a conservative lot."

* * *

><p><strong>So in case it was confusing the italics was the Elder speaking. I know what you all are thinking while reading this, "Zak has gone crazy!" Bear with me. Oh the drama! Sorry for mistakes! REVIEW coz you know REVIEWS=ME STARSTRUCK=INSPIRED=UPDATE!<strong>

**Anybody a ONE DIRECTION fan?**

**-ZAK **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, everybody! OMG! There's an image manager now...? Have to check it out!**

* * *

><p>ViolonMelody: Hi! Nice to meet you. I am so glad you are liking the chapters. And yes, you described Ty and Hil's enagagement very well.<p>

Rangerapprentice: I knew it, I knew it...you would understand and read between the lines. Happy me! Yup, drama is my middle name when I write MM. OMG! You know One Direction? Ya those are the funs. I am a huge fan!

some stuff: Oh thank you...read on and do tell me if this matched your speculations :)

Kiray Himawari: Oh no. is the story becoming confusing? Oh No. Just read this one and if its still confusing I will try to do something about it! Anyway, I hope you are fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't wait or say a single vow...You need to hear me out...<strong>_**_And they said "speak now".-_ Speak Now by Taylor Swift.** (kinda suiting this chapter, right?)

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 (<em>this is the part where I become a sickly, soppy writer. All for the good of the public :) )<em>

Mariam looked at the yellow, bridal gown she was wearing. She sighed, "I hate yellow."

The way she was going to get married was laughable. It was something you could hear only hear in stories. Yes, her life was going very story-like. A story which she knew would go on and be famous as a tragedy. She knew what was supposed to happen next in this story. She would get married to John but not being happy she would die at a young age. John would marry again under 'family pressure' or other crappy reasons. Max would never marry in sadness. Her story would be told in that sad, apologetic tone people often use.

Well, so be it!

"Are you sure about this?" Hilary asked.

Mariam gave her an incredulous look and Hilary reddened. Mariah gave Hilary an i-told-you-so look. All the three girls (including Diana) had tried to help Mariam somehow but it was no use. There was no way out. It was just as irritating as a Nancy Drew game in which you've reached the end but have no clues to complete the game or reading an Agatha Christie book and having it confiscated as soon as you reach the ending. A very irrirating and yet helpless situation.

Half an hour later Mariam was standing on the aisle with John and the priest began to drone. All the snooty old elders from Mariam's hometown gave content, satisfied look as the ceremony started. Tyson watched as Max silently sidled away. Checking that no one saw him, Tyson followed his buddy.

"You ok?" Tyson asked.

"Do you think I am?" The snappy reply surprised Tyson. Max closed his eyes and gulped, "Sorry. Its just that I am not in high spirits right now."

Tyson looked at Max's pale, downtrodden face and immediately felt an elder brother's urge. Maxie was in a fix. Maxie needed help. Tyson had to help him. "Well," Tyson deep-breathed, trying to use Kai's pet tone and words, "you aren't trying much are you?"

Max's eyes widened at the comment, "You'd better stop if you value that ugly face of yours!"

Tyson continued as if he had heard nothing, "I mean if it was Hilary standing with that Johnny-boy right now I would have beaten the hell out of him and everybody else who stood in my love-life."

"Says you, Tyson."

Tyson grabbed hold of Max's shirt and said in his most dangerous voice, "Do you want to be a sicko all your life? Is this how you wanted it to be? Standing beside your crush as she marries someone else? Man, you are such a loser."

Max brushed Tyson's hand away but he seemed to be thinking now. Was that what he wanted? True, he wanted Mariam to be happy but what if...Mariam was not happy. Diana had said that Mariam loved him. And after all how much had he tried? He not even once had Mariam what she felt. "I wishI had asked her."

"Well, there's still time," Tyson offered, praying to God he was spouting the right kind if advice.

"NO! There is...by God, there is time," Max seemed to have been suddenly enlightened. "You are right Tyson. I'll go ask her right now." And Max ran inside.

The priest seemed to be finishing, "-take John Morrison, as your-"

"NO!" shouted Max. Everybody, though a small group, turned to look at the source of this interruption. Max continued, "This marriage cannot happen. I need to-"

However Elder Chihan didn't seem to want any interruption. "Security!" he cried and four burly bodyguards burst in and began marching towards Max.

"Get your hands off me," cried Max. "Mariam, I love-Ahhhh."

The Bladebreakers stood up as the first two guards punched Max when he tried to struggle against them. Max double over in pain but fought back. With a howl the Bladebreakers joined the fight. They weren't going to let Max in a 4 to 1 all alone. Within minutes the marriage turned into what looked like a wrestling match. It was over nearly too soon as Tyson later commented. The Bladebreakers were fighters and quite good at it too. The bodyguards had no chance. They lay in a semi conscious pile beside Elder Chihan who gave them a most displeased look. However proud and strong he was, even he knew that he could, in no way, take on Max and presently the insolent boy's friends were backing him too. He looked at John with disgust. That boy was still gaping at the sudden developments as if frozen with time.

Max, complete with a broken nose, split lip, one black eye and one nearly broken leg, limped over to the aisle. The priest, John and Mariam looked at him as if carved in stone. And Max spoke, "Mariam, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Mariam looked as if she had been slapped. Her suddenly watery eyes flew across the room looking at her friends who were looking happy _(why shouldn't they be happy? She knew they didn't support John);_ at Elder Chihan and his troupe of trusted followers who looked disgusted but confident _(they knew she wouldn't let them, her village, her tribe down)_; at Aunt and uncle who were looking at her with hurt eyes _(she wondered if they saw the momentary hesitation in her eyes)_; at John who was giving her an expectant look _(she didn't want to break his heart)_; and finally her eyes roved back to Max's clear blue ones.

Fine, she did love him but sometimes you just have to give up small things like love for the greater good. Sacrifice. That was it. In order to make everybody's lives go smooth she would have to break Max's heart. She would have to be the destined heroine in her tragic story. This was the end.

* * *

><p><strong>If there's any problem do tell me! I hope you like where the story is going. Next one coming soon with lots of surprises!<strong>

**REVIEW plzzzzz...they make my day!**

**-Zak**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Rangerapprentice, Susan sewell and Fiora-MiekoX2 for their amazing reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>You know I've always got your back, girl<em>  
><em>So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running<em>  
><em>I see it's just a matter of fact, girl<em>  
><em>You just call my name<em>  
><em>I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming-<em>Everything About You, One Direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

"Max, I-" her voice wouldn't come out. Her throat was choked. And like the shocking sun which breaks out from between the clouds on a rainy day, a new voice, her own untainted voice began to speak in her mind. _So what if she let the people down? As if they would be heartbroken. Life goes on and everybody is too wrapped up in their own affairs to think about such small, trifling things. All the people for whom she was sacrificing her happiness would remain unaffected either way. Things would be hard at first but eventually everything would get straightened out. It wasn't love that was small and trifle but things like pride and stupid people-pressure that were small and trifle. Love was the greater good and everything else be damned._

Mariam blinked back the tears and smiled, "Max, I love you too and I do want to marry you." God, those stupid tears began to flow ceaselessly down her flushed cheeks as Max's face twisted into an amazed smile. Gasps of relief and joy and groans of dismay and shock could be heard from all corners of the church. She could see Hilary coming forward to hug her. However somebody hugged her first and that somebody was John.

"What?" Mariam asked.

John stepped back and grinned broadly, "You don't know but you've taken a load off my chest. I didn't want to marry you. My, this has been such a misunderstanding. There's this girl...Oh no, she'll be leaving forever today. I have to stop before she boards the plane for Japan. Thanks, Mariam." With a quick kiss on the cheek he was gone, whispering something to his parents, who gave an agreable smile. The Elders and Company followed his exit with haste.

And finally Mariam and Max were free to talk. "So," started Max, "do you want to do it?"

"What?" laughed Mariam joyously, a laugh that she hadn't used for months.

"Marry me," Max said in an obvious voice.

"Right now?" asked Mariam with wide eyes.

Max nodded and everybody stared as if holding their breath. Mariam considered and then spoke, "Why not?"

And that's how the tragic story got a happy ending. Everybody clapped happily and John's parents who had stayed behind blessed the couple.

Mrs. Morrison said, hugging Mariam, "I am so sorry, dear. I had no idea. You should have told us."

"Oh Jane," broke in Mr. Morrison, "let her be. All's well that ends well."

A few feet away Tyson whispered the exact same words to Diana after greatly exaggerating his role in Max's happiness, "And that's why I say, Diana, alls well that ends well. Hey, you crying!"

Diana laughed as she wiped her eyes on the corner of her sleeve, "Can't help it. I love happy endings."

-London Airport, 9:15 p.m.

"Pick up the phone, Alison," muttered John as he tried to get his ex-girlfriend on the phone.

Earlier today she had called him for the last time on this very phone.

_"John, I love you, you love me. Tell your parents and come back," Alison had started. "Be a man."_

_John had not liked it at all, "Listen, Alison, I have said this already. I can't let everyone down for my selfish reasons. A lot of responsibilities lie on my shoulders. Try to understand."_

_"No you understand. John, please, this is the last time I am asking you. I will not go to Japan. I'll stay here with you. Please."_

_John answered after a long silence, "I'm sorry, honey."_

_"Well, I guess its good bye then. I am going tonight. Please don't call me ever again."_

_The line was dead._

John felt sorry for each and every time he had hurt Alison. He wished he had had guts but he would change if...if she would come back. His parents were ok too. This was it and after all of it she wasn't there.

His eyes scanned the Departure Terminal for what seemed like the millionth time. He didn't know which flight she was going on. He knew nothing. She might be gone already. His tired eyes roved back and then he caught sight of someone. Someone with neon green hair. Someone who was hugging a group of people with neon green hair. A spurt of hope burst in him and he started to run towards that someone. Alison and her friends were the only people he knew who died their hair that funky green simultaneously.

"Alison,"he shouted. "Alison."

The girl was already halfway through entering when she turned. Her friends turned too, to look at him. He could see her face now. It was her. She looked so surprised. So tense. So scared and so hopeful.

He ran upto her and bent down on one knee, "Marry me." He knew it looked a bit stupid as he didn't have a ring on person but still he was hopeful. Maybe, maybe, she would say yes. Her eyes wandered over him for what seemed like an eternity but what was actually a few seconds. In that period of time John knew a fear like nothing else. He knew her answer. She was going to say no.

She mumbled, "John-"

"Wh-what?"

He didn't quite catch what she said and she seemed to realise that. She repeated, "You idiot, of course. What else have I been whining about all these months!" John's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I shouldn't be complaining and I am not but I thought this was a really good part of the story and there seem to be a lot of people reading it but just three people reviewed fthe last chapter. I would really love it if you people leave a review now and then as it really makes me HAPPY.<strong>

**By the way, I have this new poll on my profile, do check it out when you have got the time :)**

**Man, Summer Holiday's getting over and my homework is nowhere near ending! Major Catastrophe _**

**And last but not the least...DO REVIEW :) [Ya, I am practically begging now ;)]**

**-ZAK**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, I wrote a lot of thingsas A/Ns here and there but ff went and did not save them. I decided to update anyway! Thanks a ton to the most wonderful people in the world! Rangerapprentice, StarryKnightX2, Kiray HimawariX2, Fiora-Mieko! Love you all sooo much...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

"It's difficult to believe that four of us have been married in a matter of days. Kind of creepy," Tyson giggled. "You, Mariah, Max and Mariam."

Ray looked up from his laptop and sighed. There was nobody in the house apart from Tyson and himself. Max and Mariam had gone for their on-the-spur-of-the-moment-decided honeymoon to Nice, France. Pretty place, he had been told. That reminded him of his and Mariah's constantly postponed honeymoon but nothing could be done about it. He was busy. She was busy. Life is, after all, not a fairytale. Kenny was back in States, probably enjoying himself with Emily. Hilary was on a month long managerial job with reputed company-Clarke's and Blade's. Mariah was at her studio working on her new collection. Kai had disappeared as usual. Diana was at the University busy completing her Myth report. In short, Ray was alone with Tyson and Tyson was being his usual over energetic self. He had been continuously having a one-sided conversation on varying topics for the last two hours and Ray was close to jumping out of the french windows which Kai had so strategically built near Ray's place of ironical reverie.

Suddenly, Ray's laptop beeped. He looked at the notification and smiled. It was Mariah, video-calling. He answered," Yeah, honey?"

"Hi, sweetheart. Diana at home?"

"No."

"Thank God. Kai at home?"

"No."

"Wow, someone up there is happy with me today."

Tyson, of course, had to butt in, "Yo, fatty."

"Tyson! You wait till I get home. Anyway, I don't have time for fights right now."

Both Tyson's and Ray's mouths dropped to the floor. Did Mariah just turn down a fight?"

Ray asked in a concerned voice, "Are you okay, Mariah?"

"Yes, Ray. I am fine. Just a little overworked. Anyway, don't distract me. I have a plan," Mariah stated triumphantly.

Tyson, who was so bored that the thought poking fun at Mariah which meant a future murder seemed safe to him, retorted gleefully, "Wow. Achievement."

Mariah's eyes narrowed, "You're dead. Where was I? Yeah, the plan. Its about Kai and Diana. We just have to do something about them. Their love-story has reached a full stop. They are a total flop."

Ray nodded sympathetically whereas Tyson, after a moment's thought, agreed, "More or less."

"So, what's the plan?" Ray asked.

Mariah grinned, "The plan is-I dress up Diana in my own Wong collection. Put lots of my best make-up. Make her strut around Kai. He is bound to feel something."

The silence which followed was so tense that you could have thrown a virtual cricket ball at it and it would have broken into a million pieces, all the time obeying the soundproof property of tension.

Even Ray face-palmed. "Mariah, don't you think-that-it would be a little over the top?"

Tyson just stared and muttered, "That was your plan?"

Mariah swallowed, "Oh well, Einstein failed a hundred times before inventing the bulb."

Tyson nodded intelligently. Ray smiled, "Edison."

Both his friends ignored the interruption.

"Still," Mariah said defensively, "do you guys have a better idea?"

Ray began, "Why don't we talk to the two of them (_they other two gave him a are-you-serious look)._ Fine, talk to just Diana and ask her to tell Kai that she likes him and when she will do so, Kai will do too."

Tyson clapped at his friend's brainwave but Mariah frowned, "There's a problem there too. See, we don't know if Diana likes Kai _that_ way. I mean, _we _do know but she herself doesn't know if she loves him."

"How dumb is that!" exclaimed Tyson with an eye-roll.

"I know," Mariah gave a quick smile, "but that's how it is. She will never believe such a thing spontaneously. She doesn't believe in love. Want an example? At the internship, where we first met, everybody was preparing for Valentines Day on 14th of Feb and you know what she was doing? She was parading the campus saying things like 'Love is a Lie', 'I hate love', 'Who believes in love?'."

"Gosh, she was creepy,"Ray groaned. "So, if Diana doesn't believe in love and Kai is never going to tell her, what's gonna happen?"

"I have an idea," broke in Tyson quietly.

"What are we to-wait a minute-You have a what!" Mariah turned at Tyson with a look of mock shock. "Ok, I am fainting."

"Hahaha, very funny but I do have an idea. How about we phone Kai and tell him Diana is leaving today? He, who at least knows he is in love, will then phone Diana and say-well, he will say something and then Diana, who has no idea about what's going on will think Kai is telling her to pack off. She is bound to feel hurt and then, well, I don't know what will happen 'then' but its good for a start and if it doesn't work it can pass off as a misunderstanding." He looked at the other two expectantly.

His friends were speechless. At last Ray managed, "Where had you hidden that devilish brain till now? That, Tyson, is a well thought-out plan."

"Really?" Tyson asked, a little suspiciously.

"Yeah," Mariah. "This will go down in history as the day Mariah said Tyson, you are awesome."

"Thanks," Tyson was still star/thunder struck at the amount of approval he was getting. "Fine, you call him, Ray." He tossed Ray the phone.

"Why me?" Ray asked looking at the phone as if it might explode.

"Because if you say it Kai will believe you," Tyson coaxed Ray.

Ray nodded and dialled Kai's number. "Hello, Kai?"

Mariah and Tyson gestured to him to put the phone on loudspeaker. He did so and proceeded to complete his mission like a true soldier, "Well, I was just thinking that shouldn't you say goodbye to Diana at least? I mean, she's going today-"

_"What?"_ came Kai's voice and the three listeners stiffled their giggles.

Ray deep breathed, "You don't know? I am sorry, I thought that's why you disappeared today for some 'loner-time'. I thought you had a fight with her or something because she took her bags away about fifteen minutes ago. She loked happy enough but-but it was Tyson who made me think you knew-"

There was a click.

Ray smirked triumphantly, "He hung-up."

Tyson high-fived Ray.

"And now we wait. Gotta go, guys. Mannequinn needs me. Ciao."

Kai looked at that particular name on his contact list. Why had Diana left? The sane part of his brain answered, _Because she has a life. She can't just go on staying at your house. _But Kai's other half was determined to fight back. She can do that very well. _Is this I who am saying this?_ Ya, and the English is wrong. She can't go. She has to stay. I _need_ her to stay. He breathed deeply waiting for a response from his saner half but his saner half, in true Kai fashion, seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He sighed. Nothing wrong could happen in a phone call. He called her.

"Hello, Diana?" he asked in his usual cold voice.

"Hi, Kai?"

"Ya. I was wondering, are you leaving-"

* * *

><p><strong>Going to work on KaiDiana and Tyson/Hil from now on. Yay!**

**New Beyblade story called A 100 Problems In One posted! Its a little diffrent from my usuals and is 100 word challenge. Please take some time out to check it out!**

**Reviews are as welcome as marks on a report card! REVIEW PLEASE or I'll get an inferiority complex XD**

**-Z-A-K**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi...sorry for being away ;( I had lots of stuff to do and on top of that my internet connection is awful. Never works.**

**A heartful, huge, gratitude-filled THANKS to my amazing reviewers who never fail to make me happy. Yeah, this mega thanks goes to _Rangerapprentice, Kiray Himawari, erikamakino, Fiora-Mieko, Guest _(who I think is Susan but I might be wrong).**

**So, well, here is a good enough chapter. Hope you all like it1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Ray and Tyson looked at the door expectantly. They had been doing this for the past two hours, waiting for someone to ring the bell, for something to happen. Their excitement was sky high and that is why when the bell rang they jumped, squealing like little girls.

Ray opened the door with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Hello, Diana. What took you so long?"

"Lots of research at the University," Diana answered throwing her satchel and the sofa and settling on the carpet. "Guess what? I did such a good deed today."

She looked at the two men in front of her who stared back with controlled excitement, who did not want to hear about good deeds but whether their plan had worked or not. "C'mon, ask me."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Fine, what was the good deed?"

Diana smiled happily, "Actually it all happened due to Ray."

Ray gave a sudden start.

"See, Kai phoned me today about me leaving his humble abode-"

Tyson gasped, "He said that!?"

"No, silly," Diana frowned. "That's me making the storytelling juicier. Huh! I can't imagine cold Kai saying my warm, creative and highly intelligent dialogues. Don't interrupt the story, Ty. Where was I? Yeah! He asked me if I was and I asked, a little cautiously, who told him that? He said that it was Ray. Well, me with my intelligent grey cells understood that Ray was sadly mistaken or had been playing a joke. Any way I knew Ray was going to get it if Kai came to know the truth. So, me with my kind heart, well, I told him that yes, I was going and all that sorta thing. Am I not the nicest person ever?"

Diana smiled widely waiting for the grateful response she had hoped she would receive but no such luck. On the contrary Ray made a grumpy noise and punched Tyson's shoulder.

"Ow, Ray!" Tyson massaged his shoulder. "Your idea was worse."

Ray and Tyson quickly looked at Diana to see whether she had noticed this slip of tongue on Tyson's part but the woman was already lost in the episode of Naruto she was seeing on the TV.

Tyson mouthed a Phew to Ray.

Ray shook his head but Tyson continued on his quest for information, "So, shouldn't you be packing up?"

For this he got a tremendous glare from Ray. "Don't encourage her to leave," he whispered angrily.

Diana finally tore her eyes away from the cartoons and answered, "Oh! I am not leaving. I have forgotten where I kept the keys to my apartment. I need to find them before thinking of leaving. I hope I am not a nuisance." She said the last part in a most apologetic way as if the idea had just occurred to her.

"Nothing of that sort," Ray smiled kindly.

Tyson had to interrupt, "But what are you going to say to Kai, now?"

"I'll tell him I changed my mind," said Diana with a nonchalant shrug.

"Poor Kai!" Ray didn't know whether to laugh or to groan. Kai was in for a shock but a pleasant one at that.

Mariah had returned and they had ordered pizza for dinner when Kai returned. Looking at his face one could easily understand that he was in a foul mood even if one was deaf enough to not hear the loud sound due to the force with which he banged the main door.

He entered the dining room with one of his pet scowls plastered over his face when he stopped short. There sitting on his favourite chair, eating pizza and grinning, sat Diana Greene.

"You!?" he spoke in a confused voice.

"Me," Diana replied happily. Swallowing her mouthful she continued, "Look, Kai, I hope you don't mind but until I don't find my keys I can't go."

Kai had the tiniest hints of a joyous smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like." He bit his lip before he could add 'forever'.

Diana gave a huge smile.

That night Mariah, on being pestered by Ray, decided to talk to Diana about Kai. "Diana, do you like Kai?" She nearly kicked herself after she said this. She had not meant to ask the question this way. When she had thought over it in her mind it had seemed ok but when spoken aloud it sounded so direct. Well, what was done was done. She looked at Diana expectantly and she was surprised with the answer.

"Why yes, of course. I like him a lot. He is a really nice guy," Diana replied.

Outside their bedroom door, with their ears stuck to the said door Ray and Tyson high fived silently.

"Wow," Mariah marvelled at the power of love. "That's the first time I have heard someone say that about Kai."

"He _is_ really nice when one gets to know him. He totally deserves an awesome life and I think people are a little too hard on him. In fact, I have decided to find the right girl for him so that even he could have a 'happily ever after'."

Three people face-palmed. Diana did not like Kai _that_ way! Mariah had been right. People said Love was blind. Here Diana was blind to love. Talk about Irony and Satire.

That night, as usual, Diana couldn't sleep. After hours of tossing and turning, she decided to go and eat the choco-chip ice-cream she had seen in the fridge.

She padded to the kitchen, wearing her CM Punk t-shirt and RealMadrid shorts. She opened the fridge and reached for the tub of ice cream. There was the tub there but it was totally empty. Tysoonnn, she mentally growled.

She decided to go out in the balcony. She opened the door and got the fright of her life and if she was not slow on her reflexes then she would have surely screamed. It was Kai looking really scary at first sight but on closer inspection the starry light and the light breeze just made him more handsome.

"Kai, you gave me the most awful fright!" she said clutching her heart. "What are you doing? Up so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same question," Kai smirked.

"And I would answer it," Diana said simply. Kai immediately felt his barriers lowering down. There was something about Diana, something calm and soothing which just relaxed every pain and worry.

However Kai did try to be himself. He didn't want Diana to know he was madly in love with her. She might jump down the balcony with surprise and he would be hanged for murder then.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied coldly and then yawned.

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok," Kai felt the familiar smile beginning to tug at his lips. "I didn't try to sleep. I came out here to think. Its my favourite place of solitude."

"It is nice," agreed Diana, "but if you ever have any problem just tell me, ok?" Lines of worry showed on her face.

Kai just smiled.

Remembering something, Diana brightened up, "Kai, I was wondering. What's your girl type?"

"_What!?_" Kai spluttered.

"You know, which type of woman would you like?" Diana pressed on.

Kai considered, "I don't know."

"Fine. I'll just have to ask questions one by one I suppose. Which hair colour? Oh c'mon, answer!"

Kai looked at Diana's hair and replied, "Dark brown."

"Funny, beautiful, brainy, goth, goody-goody?"

"I think you should go back to sleep," smiled Kai. "You're getting hysterical."

* * *

><p>Hilary looked at her mobile phone for the last time in the dark. A tear rolled down her cheek. He wasn't going to call.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna looked at the London Eye from her flat window. She drew back the curtains blocking out the lights and happiness outside. She held a photo in her hand. It was a group photo full of smiling faces.<p>

Luna tore it into little pieces with immense pleasure. As she threw the bits in to the dustbin, a small piece fluttered out. It showed a smiling, black haired Chinese man.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I need a little help. i have a best friend whose just like Hilary and we are thinking of giving her a fairytale-themed b'day party to her. So, if you all could just suggest a fairytale which suits Hilary I will be delighted.<strong>

**By the way, lovely Ty/Hil coming up in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**Lets see who remembers Luna. She was once mentioned minorly in this story and even I had forgotten about her.**

**Be sure to check out my new story _A 100 Problems In One_. I need encouragement, as usual ;)**

**Now, my catch-up line-REVIEW PLEASE! It makes Kai hotter and after all fellas this was CHAPTER NUMBER THIRTY. Major milestone! so please make this special!**

**-ZAK **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone! A quick thank you to all those who read, reviewed, favourited or alerted. I'll get back to you all soon :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

"Fine," sighed Ray. "I'll talk to Kai."

Ray, Tyson and Mariah had been having a debate in the kitchen from the morning. Ray's idea of talking it out had been accepted with much gusto and now Tyson and Mariah wanted Ray to talk to Kai because talking to Diana, for obvious reasons, had not paid off and, for obvious reasons, was not going to pay off for quite some time. To say no to your best friend is easy but to say no to your wife, a pink and blue head with sharp nails, is inviting death. So Ray agreed.

"But first we have to get Diana out of the way," Ray crossed his hands across his chest stubbornly.

Tyson nodded most intelligently and turned to Mariah expectantly.

Mariah looked around thoughtfully and then smiled wickedly, "I got it." She pointed to a replica of Mona Lisa which hung beside the fridge.

Tyson stared at Mariah, aghast, "You're going to give here my Mo Nal Isa (ya Tyson loves Mona Lisa but he never quite got her name)? Apart from my disagreeing to this idea how is it going to get Diana out of the house?"

"I am not going to give Miss. No Brows to her, dunce! Look at what stuck on the painting's nose," Mariah replied.

The two men examined the painting more closely and realised that there was a key stuck to Mona Lisa's elegant nose. Ray clapped Mariah's shoulder, "Well done."

Tyson made a defeated face, "I still don't get it. It's just a key."

Mariah smiled, "It's not just a key, Ty? Its Diana's house key, the one she said she lost and on finding it she would go back to her house. I suppose she must have put it there so that she wouldn't forget it but we all know her memory!"

Tyson face lightened up with a glow of knowledge and then dropped, "But what if she never came back?"

"He has a point, you know," Ray agreed.

"Ah men! I tell you I know they are made for each other. She will come back, very soon too. In the future, today will be seen as the sacrifice Matchmaker Mariah made in order to get two hearts together."

Twenty minutes later, Diana was bundled into a taxi, minus her bags, by the trio who told her that Mariah would get her stuff later. Amid great confusion, refusal and pure force, Diana made her exit. Needless to say a certain someone missed it, oversleeping. And that certain someone was woken up brutally by Tyson. An hour later Kai was seated on the dining table surrounded by our Matchmaking trio.

"So...," Ray started, "we were going to discuss you and Diana."

"What about us?" Kai snapped.

Tyson smirked, "So, now its 'us', huh?"

A faint blush graced Kai's pale cheeks, "I am a busy man. I have to go to office."

"You'll sit down," Mariah declared in a low menacing voice.

Kai, in the process of getting up, dutifully sat down.

Ray continued, "I er we were thinking that maybe you two need a little help with your love story."

The toast Kai was eating suddenly developed resistance to swallowing and Kai glared at Ray amid coughs.

Tyson immediately jumped forward and thumped his back, declaring in a nervous voice, "Very funny, our Ray is. Just ignore him ok?"

Kai seem to prepare himself for a massive Kai-special and then suddenly the storm was gone. Kai actually smiled, "On the other hand, my dear friends, I feel we are doing quite well."

He didn't get a reply because the matchmaker trio were busy looking for their fallen jaws.

"I mean," Kai continued in a very un-Kai-ish way, "it was only yesterday that she was quizzing me about the type of girl I liked. That's a good sign, right?"

The jaws of the other occupants of Kai's humble abode came back to their respective places with amazing speed. Disappointment clearly showed on their faces but the new Kai was oblivious to such small things.

Mariah commented sourly, "That's because she is thinking of finding the perfect girl for you."

Kai seemed to consider this and then said, "But isn't it always like this. When people want to say they love each other, they say 'my best friend this' and 'my best friend that' but all the time they are talking about themselves because they are just too shy to say all that." Kai stopped to look at his friends who were giving him weird looks. "Isn't it like that?"

Tyson spoke, "He's got a point too. I mean, maybe Diana's just too shy to admit that she likes Kai _that way_."

Ray and Mariah looked a bit disagreeing but after some more pestering on both Kai and Tyson's part they started believing in this theory quite strongly.

"Then shouldn't you give her something to show you love her?" Mariah asked. "One of the best things I liked about Ray was that he was such a dear."

It was Ray's chance to blush and smile as Tyson whistled.

"You needn't worry about that," Kai said near-cheerfully. "I'll think of something." He glided out of the room.

Ray said, a little uneasily, "Is it just me or is Kai acting really weird today?"

"Leave that, I can't believe we had that conversation. No wonder they say it's 2012," Tyson said before buttering what looked like his hundredth toast.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any and all typoserrors but I'm in a bit of an hurry (as usual) so forgive me please :)**

**And don't forget to REVIEW! I really would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. Stay safe :)**

**-ZAK**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! I'm back. Reallly, really sorry for the delay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Mayophobia: **Hi. Nice name...a little different. I'm glad you're finding it interesting. Yes, Diana is being a bit blind but all for the good of the story ;)

**Susan sewell: **Thanks a lot. I know the key idea was so Diana. She's here!

**Omegaxis1: **Sorry for any errors you found. Its either that or no chapter so...Diana? Well, she's based on a real person and so she'll do exactly as that person would do. I can't tell you all right now. Just wait for the rest :) and yes, its about the apocalypse.

**Rangerapprentice: **Yes, their plans are a bit weird. Thanks. A "Suspenseful Love Story"? I like that! And a surprise for you in the next chapter.

**Kiray Himawari: **Thanks. Kai is being awesome. I know I keep saying this but you'll get your wish soon.

**Fiora-Mieko: **AHHH! Someone understands. Thanks!

**RobynIvy: **Hello and WELCOME to the story. Thanks. I'm so happy you fpound this funny. Do continue reading!

* * *

><p><strong>I just realised I updated the wrong chapter by mistake. I updated the next chapter instead of this one. So, I'll just publish both of them this time. Sorry for any probs! And now, the right chapter no. 32...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

The bell rang shrilly and due to absence of other occupants Tyson had to leave his dear pizza slice to get up lazily. Checking the time on the horrendous wall clock that Kai must have got from a garage sale, he wondered who was it, disturbing his pizza time at four in the afternoon.

"Open the door, moron," came a muffled, agonised voice from outside.

Tyson opened the door and mentally marvelled at Mariah's study of human nature. There stood Diana holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and with the other hand holding a handkerchief to her nose. Beside her stood a sheepish-looking Kai.

Tyson looked at her watery eyes and glared at Kai, "What happened Diana?"

Diana sniffed and walked in, laying the bouquet of roses on the table. She collapsed on the sofa and sighed.

Tyson looked Kai questioningly. He sighed as he recounted the flashback.

_Kai parked his car and was walking to the elevator holding the blur of red roses in one hand, feeling quite happy with himself when he caught sight of Diana entering the very elevator. Running at top speed he just managed to catch it._

_"Hi," he panted._

_"Hi," Diana replied giving him a strange look. "I came back for my things. Can you believe it? After promising to bring all my stuff Mariah didn't show up with even a morsel. I had such a lot of problems. My house is in a mess and I left my wallet at your place. I had to beg the taxi driver to take me for free and then wait while I get some money. In fact I am going to get Mariah to pay him."_

_"Hi, slow down," Kai smiled slowly. "I got this for you." He handed her the bouquet._

_She took it as if it was poison, "Why, thanks! I actually-atischoo-AcHOOO-excuse me-ATischOO-I am AchOo allergic to AchOO roses."_

_After that the only conversation that prevailed took place in the language of sneezing. Kai just reverted back to his silent self._

Kai left Tyson with Diana using the'pay the driver' excuse and by the time he returned Diana had recovered.

She gave him a watery smile, "Its not your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE. Tell me what you feel about this chapter :D<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Penny for your thoughts, Diana," Ashley whispered during an Ancient History lecture at the University.

Diana smiled and turned to look at her friend, "Huh?"

Ashley sighed, "What's happened to you, gal? You are not paying attention in your favourite subject's lecture! You haven't talked much since days! You are never at your house! And have you combed your hair!?"

"Is it that conspicuous?" Diana patted her hair.

Ashley smirked, "Whose he?"

Diana paused and then laughed, "Whose who?"

"The guy you are in love with."

"Me? In love? Good joke," Diana turned back to her notebook. "Seriously, Ash, pay attention to the lecture."

"The matter is not closed…." Ashley said in a happy tone.

Ray decided to take the day off. He went home with a huge smile plastered over his face.

Tyson was, as usual, at home. Mariah was there too, sketching with great gusto. Ray settled beside her.

"So..." he began.

Mariah stopped and turned to look at him. "So..."

Ray took out a key with a pink ribbon on it and handed it to Mariah, "Here, it's a present!"

"You've found Diana's spare key?" Mariah asked.

"No!" Ray laughed. "It's our house key."

"Our house..." Mariah repeated and then shrieked, "Oh my God, our house?"

Ray nodded, "Want to see it?"

"Yeah," Mariah leaned towards Ray.

"Did I hear right?" Tyson burst in. "Ray's bought a house?"

Mariah glared at Tyson.

Tyson however continued, "Let's go right now."

It was a bungalow. A cosy, pale, light green coloured one with a cute little garden in front. They had called Kai and Diana over too and the five of them explored the empty but beautiful house.

Tyson went about here and there yelling and screaming so as to hear the echoes. Mariah and Ray were in the living room.

"Thanks, Ray," Mariah whispered softly. "I can't wait to furnish it and start living here with you."

"I would have done that too except you are a better designer than me."

"But what about your job?" Mariah asked suddenly.

Ray smiled, "The thing about being in a top-notch job in the beyblading field is that you can operate from any base as long as you have a laptop and internet connection. Besides, the WBBA was considering a base transfer. London does offer a lot of opportunities."

Diana left Tyson to himself when she noticed that Kai was nowhere to be seen. She walked out of the front door and sure enough there he was, leaning against the garden gate.

"Hi," Diana made her presence.

Diana could have sworn Kai was going to scowl but he managed a "Hi!" too.

"Why so moody?" Diana smiled.

Kai heaved a sigh, "Look, I would rather be alone right now, ok?"

Diana laughed, "C'mon, Kai, you can tell me."

"Fine," Kai's voice sounded frustrated, "I'll go." He started to walk away but Diana caught his wrist.

"It's about Ray buying the house, isn't it?" It was not the first time Kai had been surprised by Diana's ability to sound so serious when she was constantly so happy but he did look surprised.

"No," he spluttered. "It's not that. I am happy for him."

Diana nodded, "You want him to stay at your place. Him and all the others."

Kai swallowed, "I don't know why I'm telling you this but I've got used to having people around me. Earlier it was ok. I was alone and it didn't matter but when they came back it was like childhood again. I guess, I like of friends and now they are all again going to go away."

"That's not right. Not all of them are going. Max and-"

"Max is going to move out too. He's buying a place to live in, with Mariam. I'm sure Tyson's going to move out. Why can't they just going living with me? I wouldn't mind it."

"Look, Kai. Did you seriously think that everybody was going to go on living at your house? They have their own lives and jobs and responsibilities. You should be happy that they aren't going back to their homes. They are trying to live near you, here, in London itself and even if they do go far away they'll still be your friends. They all care about you, ok? So, stop being selfish. Enjoy along with them. You won't ever be lonely if you try to let people be friends with you."

Kai was speechless for a long time and then at last muttered, "I guess."

Diana gave a huge smile, "And now, let's go and have fun with the others."

Kai even managed a small smile.

It was when Diana pulled him to get going that she realised that they were holding hands. She blushed and quickly let go, a fact which Kai noticed with a slight frown.

* * *

><strong>By the way Ash is a real person and I'm sure she'll be reading this chapter and smiling. Thanks for being amazing, Ash!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! Wanna know your thoughts :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Sorry for the delay! I have been eternally busy...last year at school, you know. 12th is awful. Misery ends in a few months. After that I'll write fast-fast and update faster:)**

**Many thanks to Rebelle Boss, Susan sewell, Fiora-Mieko, Phoenix-In-The-Flames, RangerapprenticeX2, Omegaxis1, Kiray HimawariX2 for being awesome and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Tyson picked up the phone ready to dial Hilary's number. He had being wanting to call her since days but whenever he tried something or the other would come up and stall his call until later. Today he had made up his mind he would call, talk and apologize for not calling sooner.<p>

He had just dialed three numbers when the door bell rang and the door opened to reveal Max and Mariam. He set the receiver down, maybe next time, as Max hugged him.

News was exchanged, questions were asked, plans were made-

Mariam and Diana retired to one of the rooms to catch up on the gossip. Max told Kai and Tyson about Nice and how he absolutely loved France. He then said he was deciding to take a house in London to stay with Mariam.

"What about your job?" Tyson suddenly asked.

Max smiled, "I resigned from it and plan to send my bio-data to St. George's by tomorrow. I heard they wanted a Geography teacher. With my credentials, I think I can get the job."

"What about your parents? Are they fine?" Kai had actually, voluntarily joined a conversation and his question caused a whole minute silence before Max replied, "Uh-they are fine. In fact we went to meet them yesterday. Took a plane from France to home. Dad was so excited. Mom was cool too. I had expected a whole lot of problems but everything turned out to be just fine. In fact Dad wanted us to live near them but that couldn't happen. So, here we are."

A room away the same conversation with a different twist was taking place. Mariam was saying, "Judy doesn't like me at all. In front of Max she behaves as if she couldn't be a happier person but deep down I know she despises me."

"Aw, c'mon," Diana sighed, "maybe that's not the case. Maybe, maybe she is just shy."

Mariam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, shy, right! She said I have a primitive thought process when I said 'Wow' to her new attack ring."

"Oh well, Max is all that matters," reminded Diana admitting defeat.

Mariam nodded, "But I am determined to win her over-Anyway, forget about me. What's up with you? Don't think I missed the way you looked at Kai. And you tied your hair in a ponytail instead of that messy bun. You're trying to impress him right?"

Diana's mouth feel open, "What!? No, no, no. Its nothing like that. Why does everybody jump to this conclusion?"

"So, others have guessed it too?" Mariam said in a meaningful tone.

Diana blushed madly, "Look,l even if I did like him (I'm not saying I do, I mean I do but not in that way, I think) its not as if he likes me. I don't want you or anyone else making him uncomfortable, ok?"

Mariam was smiling broadly now, "How do you know he doesn-?"

Tyson burst in just then interrupting Mariam, "We ordered a pizza. Wanna have some?"

"Sure!"

When they moved to the dining room Mariam smiled when she saw Diana unconsciously straighten herself when she caught sight of Kai.

* * *

><p>Hilary was packing. Her job had got over sooner than expected. She was going home, ok, not exactly <em>her <em>home. Tyson's and Kai's house. She sighed. Why did she say Tyson's name first? She was determined to break off the engagement. If he was so unattentive when he was her fiance then God knows what a rotten husband he would be.

Yes, Tyson had still not called. All of Hilary's initial pain, self pity and hurt and now got converted to anger.

Hilary looked at her engagement ring. She fingered it thoughtfully knowing that her decision could totally change her life. Taking a huge breath she took it off and placed it inside her suitcase. Zipping her suitcase, she got out of the hotel ready to board a plane for London.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't been doing much on ff lately but then you all know why. So many sorrys. I'll try to catch on all the stories I was reading and I'll get back to you all as soon as possible...<strong>

**Please REVIEW. I really, really wanna know your thoughts!**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hi fellas! How's everybody? Forgive me for the loooooong delay. I'm really sorry but my internet connection is awful and isn't working…..end result-I have been unable to upload my writings. So, I'm asking Susan, my bestie, to upload (since she has an awesome internet connection). SUPER thanks to my lovely reviewers Omegaxis1, Rangerapprentice, Kiray Himawari, Susan sewell, Tush.R.67, Sophia, Rebelle BossX2._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Hilary reached Tyson's house at eleven in the morning. She rang the doorbell. As usual Tyson, being the only one home, opened it. When he saw it was Hilary he opened his arms to hug her with joy but she side stepped him with a scowl. He was going to help her bring her suitcase in but she dragged it out of his hands.

Hilary looked around the living room. Tyson had been playing Order Of The Phoenix on his Playstation. Again. He had time to play but not enough time or feeling to inquire after her!?

"You are tired and grumpy?" Tyson queried. He was going to continue with a joke when he saw Hilary purse her lips and give him a serious look. Her brown eyes stared into his black eyes.

With utter plainness, she said, "Tyson, I can't do this no more. We are better off without each-"

Tyson didn't listen to her whole sentence. He couldn't process what was happening. He glanced at her hands quickly and to his dismay the ring was gone. Hilary was breaking up with him. After so many years of secretly liking her, going on a couple of disastrous dates she had finally agreed to marry him and now it just seemed like a terrible joke.

He shook his head. Hilary was still speaking with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Stop," he said. He looked up in her eyes and searched for a reason. "Why? I love you, Hil. I do. Is it because I am lazy? Good-for-nothing? Is it because I appear nothing but a joke to you? I know I am probably the most awful man you've ever met. I'm not rich like Kai, good-looking like Ray, intelligent like Kenny, understanding like Max. I know you deserve someone much better but I promise if you give me one chance I'll become a better person. I'll find a stable job. I'll call Dad to meet you. Hell, if you want we'll marry today, right now."

Hilary turned away from him, tears in her eyes. "If you love me so much then why didn't you call?" She tried to blink back the tears. This was so difficult. She wanted to be with Tyson but she wasn't sure if it was really worth it.

Tyson stood still for a moment and then pulled her back, "I'm sorry, Hilary. I wanted to. I did think of it but something or the else always came up. It's just that I am such an idiot!"

Hilary laughed suddenly, through her tears, "You know, when we were in school I always wanted to make you admit that you are an idiot."

"Yeah, I was a jerk but even then I admired you. You were that plucky girl who seemed to be better than me, at least at school, and I wanted to be the best. Then, it was kind of irritating that you got into the world of beyblading so easily. I tried to convince myself that I didn't like you but there's something so different about you. The way you smile, the way you scowl, the way you look at me astonished when I am doing something you never expected me to do, you are giving the look right now! After I met you I tried harder at things to impress you. Believe me, without you I am nothing. I can never forget you. You're always on my mind. Day and night."

Hilary cocked her head towards Tyson, "The worst thing about you, Tyson, is that _you make me love you_."

She got up, opened her suitcase and began throwing everything outside in a very un-Hilary like manner.

Tyson looked at her, still not sure if their tiff was over. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my ring, love." She sounded definitely happier. In fact she had undergone a serious mood change. "And, Tyson, you don't need to change. You're perfect the way you are. I mean, if it wasn't for you I would have made the worst decision of my life. I never change my mind after I make it up but this time I'm happy I did. I guess, I was just too angry. I love you too. You are the best."

Tyson scratched his head and smiled crookedly, "But let's not become so damn goody-goody like Ray and Mariah and Max and Mariam. I like it better when we keep having those small fights but don't even think about giving me the kind of heart attack you did today."

Hilary gave him a peck, "Ty, you are so idiotically romantic."

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was it? Did you like it? Please let me know your thoughts. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) Tell me if I should do a summary of all what has happened up till now. I'll do it if even one of you wants it!<em>**

**_And thanks for the lovely reviews and support you have all been giving up till now. Next chapter sooner than you think. Sorry for any mistakes, typos in this chapter. _**

**_Yours_**

**_Z-A-K _**


	36. Chapter 36

**__Chapter 36**

Mariam dialed Mariah's number and then deciding to conference (a phone call in which more than two people can talk) she dialed Hilary's number too.

"Hi," Mariam muttered as she heard Hilary pick up.

"Hi, Mariam. You won't believe what happened-" Hilary started.

"Just a sec," Mariam interrupted, "I'll put Mariah on conference."

Mariah's voice came, "Look I'm not in the mood right now, ok? I'll talk later."

"No, wait," the other two cried. Mariah sighed.

"What happened?" asked Mariam.

"Nothing. Its just that horrible cousin of Ray's, Luna."

"Luna who?" Hilary enquired.

"Luna Argentum. Remember she came to my wedding. That girl in the pale green gown who was eyeing Kai all the time. Well, she's here. She came to Ray's office today saying she's lost her job and has no home. She wants a place to stay! And Ray has invited her to stay. I can't believe it. We haven't even moved in yet and we already have someone on our hands. I hate it."

Mariam frowned at her phone, "I think Ray is doing the right thing. Even I would help a family member or a friend in need."

Hilary scoffed, "I agree with Mariah. We are not like you, Mariam. We can't just see and be good all the time. It's the reality of life. I saw Luna. I talked to her and she seemed real mean and sadistic. Every girl dreams of having her own house, living the way she wants and now that Mariah is finally having all of it, Luna's there to spoil the fun. Besides didn't she make it quite clear that she wanted Ray to marry her."

"But-" Mariam tried to interrupt but Mariah overrode her.

"Thanks, Hil. I appreciate that you understand when _others_ do not. And, Mariam, Luna is not just some close relative. Ray doesn't even know her that well. He is being so manipulated. I don't like it. I can't believe that tonight, Ray and my first night at _our_ house, has to be shared with someone else."

"I think you are just over-reacting," Mariam said with a tone of finality.

"Think what you like," Mariah replied coldly.

Hilary couldn't believe it, "Please, both of you. You two never fight. This is awful. Stop. Right. Now."

There was a momentary silence.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

The apologies though quick still sounded a bit cold.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you two something!" Hilary said cheerfully.

"Yeah, what was it?" Mariam asked excitedly.

Mariah laughed, "Did you and Tyson again have a fight and you won?"

Hilary reddened, "Uh no, me and Tyson never fight but yes, Tyson's actually going to call our parents to meet each other. OMG! I'm so excited."

"I can already hear the wedding bells," giggled Mariam.

Mariah agreed, "Oooh yes and I can see your wedding dress, my creation of course. Off shoulder, lace, silver sequins..."

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter got a very low response in terms of reviewers. I was so disappointed because I thought it was quite good. So, please if you read the chapters then please try to REVIEW. It'll make me happy *Happy Zak Face*<strong>

**Among other things, as you can see chapter 37 has also been uploaded. Yay!**

**Special thanks to my awesome and amazayn reviewers- susan sewell, rangerapprentice and Guest**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

For once the evening found everyone at Ray's house and not at Kai's house. It was the same group of friends but tonight there was an exception in the face of Luna who sat beside Ray looking miserable all the time casting a bleak shadow on the otherwise happy moment. Though Ray himself could match her looks because he looked as much if not more miserable than Luna, having had a massive fight with Mariah earlier in the day on the subject of none other than Luna herself.

The others had different receptions for Luna. While Hilary in staunch support of her friend and genuine dislike of Luna made her feelings obvious my dropping meaningful comments, Mariam and Diana (who had been informed of the Luna problem by now) were nothing but warm towards her. Max and Tyson were friendly as usual while Kai was silent unless the conversation involved Diana (as usual). I think I should just mention that Diana had reverted back to her original appearance much to the chagrin of Mariah as she had decided that being careful about her appearance was quite a pain. She had thought, as if anyone cared how she looked.

Everybody had great fun but the others left early. Mariah and Ray cleared up everything silently while Luna sat on the couch with a satisfied expression on her face. She started in a silky voice, "Really I am so sorry for this intrusion. I think I should go, Ray."

Ray, who was in the process of clearing the table, straightened and smiled, "Not at all. Right Mariah?"

Mariah muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Go to hell," and went out from the living room closing the door with a bang.

Ray smiled feebly at Luna, "She's a bit tired. Busy day for us. So, tell me what were you doing in London."

Luna's face saddened, "I'd rather not talk about that, Ray." Her voice shook and she wiped eyes. "I don't know what to do. With my job gone, my house seized, no money, I could only seek help from someone I knew. You. Ray, I'm so so-"

"Hey, just stop apologising. You did right by coming to me and don't worry I won't mention your past again. Don't cry, ok?"

Luna sniffed, "Ok." She straightened up and was miraculously revived from her saddened state. "So, tell me about all of you. You have such nice friends unlike mine." Luna's face seemed to stiffen a little but it was only momentary and the look passed so suddenly that Ray didn't even notice. He was busy recounting his life with the Bladebreakers, meeting Hilary, Emily and Mariam and now Diana.

As Ray become lost in his accounts, Luna smiled her secretive smile.

Later that night after showing Luna her room, Ray entered his own room to find the light switched off.

"Mariah?" he whispered. "I'm sorry not because I think what I did was wrong but because that's the only thing that would stop you from being mad. I don't like fighting with you."

He waited for a reply and he vould have sworn he saw Mariah move but no reply came. Indeed she was awake but she found Ray's apology merely mocking and decided to act asleep.

Luna's light was still on though. Sitting on her bed she was busy writing all that Ray had told her about his friends. She felt quite happy. She had information to get her revenge and it was so fortunate that just her appearance had started the rift. She could see earlier that night that Mariah and Hilary were giving the cold shoulder to Mariam and Diana. She smiled evilly. Nothing better than the seeds of a fight.

After completing her notes she opened her newspaper report which she had to mail by tomorrow or her position as a reporter in the Daily News would become a little wobbly. She wrote under the name of Haley Pritchard, the renowned and much notorious fashion critic. With the same fixed smile, she typed out a report rubbishing the sneak peak of the new Wong collection.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! please REVIEW because I need to know your thoughts and responses. Also, I love 'em :*<strong>

**See ya**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Ray was spending the day at Kai's. First, Mariah was mad at him for allowing Luna in the house. Second, Mariah was mad that some critic had trashed Mariah's new fashion range. Third, Mariah didn't want to see his face. Ray was used to Mariah's tantrums by now. Best way to deal with it was stay clear of Mariah and her murderous heels which she sometimes threw with great precision.

Nowadays, with Tyson at the office, Kai's place was like heaven. Yeah, Tyson finally got a stable job. He was a mechanical engineer at BeyWhiz. So, after having an early day at the office, Ray was finidng solace in Playstation and a packet of Cheetozz.

"Ray, I need to talk to you."

Ray looked at Kai with amazement. Kai wanted to talk to him. Why?

"Look, Kai, if this is about the trash in the kitchen-its Tyson's chance to throw out the garbage," Ray said defensively.

Kai silenced him with a look.

Both men stared at each other until Kai finally cleared his throat and started, "I want to ask Diana on a…"

"Sorry?" Ray could hardly understand what Kai was mumbling.

"Umm…I want your help."

"For…?"

"I want to ask Diana on a date," blurted Kai.

Ray laughed, "One advice-do not make that absolutely, hilariously awkward face you made right now in front of her."

Kai rolled his eyes.

Ray stopped laughing, "But when did you decide to make the move? I thought you didn't have what it takes, man. I'm so proud of you."

Kai rolled his eyes again.

"But seriously, what made you….?"

Kai looked a bit guilty, "Luna told me that Johnny has been asking Diana for sometime and she might just agree."

"Gawd, I never knew you were the jealous-lover types, Kai…"

Both of them turned to look at the bearer of this voice. It was the one and only-Tyson Granger.

Kai groaned, "Please don't tell me you've been standing there all the time."

Tyson grinned, "Oh yes, I have and I've been enjoying every second of it. Kai's in loooooveeee, Kai's in lurvvvvvvvvvvvv." He started making kissy noises and strutted around in a lady-like pose.

Ray said, warningly, "Tyson, you'd better not-"

"Oof!" Tyson fell off the sofa. "Kai, you didn't have to hit me with a Business Magazine. It hurt me mentally too."

* * *

><p>Luna had been thinking for long. She had already lied to Kai about Johnny asking Diana out. She now needed a perfect way to take Diana out of the picture.<p>

Luna gritted her teeth. It had been bad luck all over again. Ray had been a perfect man for her but Mariah had been in the way. A small smile flitted across her features. Well, Mariah was already suffering. Her fashion line had been so severely criticized that no one was going to buy anything from her label. Mariah and Ray were not talking as it is. Little by little she could see herself taking Mariah's place very soon. But Luna was a strategist.

Maybe, just maybe there was a slim chance that her plan would fail. Kai was Plan B. Till Operation Break Ray's Marriage was underway, Kai would more than make up for him. Luna was also an experienced lawyer and Kai was rich. No doubt there was a way she could wrangle out a few millions.

Of course, the Countess would pay her a handsome amount when she would hear that the wretched Diana was out of the way. Kai would indeed lose all his teeth for the Countess's necklace and his life too, seeing her previous record. Well, who cared?

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just ask her on the phone?" Tyson mused.<p>

"You know," said Kai, "I might do that." He stood up and dialed Diana's number. "Hello, Diana?"

"Hello, Kai!"

Kai smiled. He loved the way Diana responded to him. As if he was really important to her. From a young age Kai had known people who just wanted to use him for power. Being with someone like Diana was like actually _living_.

"I was wondering….."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. Talk to you later." With that he cut the call.

The other two just looked at him and shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Diana fingered the ticket in her hand. A ticket to Moscow. A place with a vast amount of mythology and history and her University was paying her to go there as Assistant Professor and Researcher. A couple of weeks ago she would have agreed without a thought but now, there was Kai. She really liked him, loved him even.<p>

It was as if the first time in her life she had actually belonged somewhere, with someone. True Kai had never professed his love for her. She didn't even know if he felt that way! But being with Kai was being happy.

She couldn't think of living so far away from him for three years. She could stay here and continue her mythology research of course but Russia was a dream, so unknown, so inviting. She was so confused about this opportunity.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Ray asked impatiently.<p>

Tyson replied, "Kai chickened out."

"Says the man who can't go alone to the bathroom in the night because he's scared that a monster will get him," Kai retaliated.

That shut Tyson up.

Kai sighed, "I don't know what to do. Maybe I should drop the plan."

"No!" both of them shouted.

"How about you message her?" Ray advised.

Kai's eyes lit up, "I could do that." He whipped out his Blackberry and began punching letters with great ferocity.

"Won't that be a bit too formal? Like old-kai-type? Antisocial type?" Tyson wondered aloud.

Ray groaned, "Tysonnn!"

Kai deleted the message. "He's right. She might not like it at all."

Ray tried one last time. "Why don't we ask Mariah? She might be able to help."

"Okay."

Mariah didn't pick up Ray's call. So, Kai had to call her. This time she picked up.

"Hello," came a highly morose and sad voice.

"It's me Kai. I needed your help."

"I'm not in the mood right now. My life is destroyed. Everybody hates my fashion," sniffed Mariah.

"I like your fashion," Kai tried to cheer her up.

Tyson snickered loudly from the background. Kai threw him a withering look.

"Who's that?" Mariah asked.

"Tyson."

"Oh well, he might as well laugh. After all, my life is one bad joke. Even my husband doesn't like me."

"No, Mariah, Ray likes you a lot. He has been unable to speak of anything but you, all day. He's really sad that you're not picking up his calls. He's sitting in depression right now, unable to do anything."

Ray looked up from the FIFA 2013 game he was playing and mouthed a thank you to Kai. Kai smiled wickedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's good," Mariah sounded really cheerful now. "What was it you wanted me to do?"

"I er wanted to ask Diana on a date so maybe you could-"

"I can't ask her for you, Kai."

"I know that," Kai was disappointed.

"But how about we all have dinner at your place? You can then talk to Diana face to face."

"What if she refuses?"

Mariah laughed, "She won't. Everybody knows she's head over heels in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two look so cute together. Now, give the phone to my darling."

* * *

><p>Luna,who had listened Mariah's side of the conversation, nodded. So, Kai had taken her lie the opposite way. Well, she could see to it that Diana would surely, surely refuse to go on a date with him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I hope you guys liked it *expectant face*. Now, about the Countess. She was there in the story initially but if anyone has forgotten I've included an excerpt from Chapter 17...<strong>

-Excerpt from Chapter 17, Matchmaking.

_(((("What? You two set up a date for Kai without discussing with us first?" screamed Mariah frantically. Hilary had an expression of murderous disapproval. Hilary snapped angrily at Ray and asked, "What was her name again?"_

_Ray answered meekly, "Countess Keira.'_

_"Name rings a bell," said Mariam suddenly. "Wait a sec." She went to her room and returned with a magazine. She opened a page and pointed at a photo of a devilish beauty in black. Tyson and Ray nodded in recognition. Mariam pursed her lips and read, "Countess Keira of Ghoulania, at the burial of her third husband Count George."_

_"WTF!?" shouted Hilary. "Wait there is more. The Countess has inherited a a huge amount of money from the late Count, this money adds to her already vast fortune courtesy previous husbands. Her first husband was Count Julian whom she married, people say, for the title and the money. From then the thirst seems to have ignited. But all these are entertaining bits of people regulated gossip... Blah...Blah...Blah."_

_Ray smiled sheepishly, "She seems to be a really unlucky woman who has met with a lot of tragedies, right?"_

_"Ray, she seems to be a killer. Isn't it obvious she kills her husbands and inherits their fortunes. Now wonder she's after Kai. He is really rich," Mariah didn't sound very loving and Ray took the hint. He shut up after that._

_"Pah! Such presumptions and gossip! She is exactly the sort of woman Kai would like. Dominating, cold, mysterious. She is devilishly-I mean- divinely beautiful too. She said very forcefully that Kai would like her. See their personalities are made for each other. Count Kai. Sounds cool, na?" Tyson switched from defensive to self-satisfactory._

_Dizzy chose the exact moment to exclaim, " This site says the Countess's necklace is made from the teeth of her dead husbands and recently she expressed the desire to elongate it."))))_

**_Million thanks to all those who read, alerted and favourited. Thank you sooooo much my lovely reviewers-_susan sewellX2, Rangerapprentice, Guest (thanks. And the update was faster this time, I hope), Casper67, SMRA (yes, Kai-Diana are back...thanks)**

**Sorry for any mistakes/typos.**

**Please REVIEW and let me know your thoughts, ideas, suggestions.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch 39**

Diana looked at Kai. There was certainly something wrong with him. He looked ill. He wasn't talking, he hadn't eaten and he was avoiding her gaze like anything.

"Whose turn to wash the dishes?" Tyson yawned. "I remember...Kai's."

"Its ok," Ray gave him a glare. "I'm sure you can do it today." He winked

Tyson did not understand the wink, "Why? I'm not going to wash 'em. Its Kai's turn, he should do it."

Diana caught Kai looking at her. He looked even more ill. Poor guy. Must be working hard.

She stood up, "That's fine, Tyson. I'll do it."

Kai broke out of his trance, "What? No. Its fine."

Diana smiled and made her way to the kitchen, patting Kai's shoulder as she went.

Kai gestured after her, helplessly.

As everybody started speaking at once, Luna walked towards Diana. "Some girls are so desperate, Diana."

"Huh?" Diana stopped washing the dishes.

"I mean, the things some girls do to attract Kai's attention. You won't believe it."

Diana's ears pricked. Curious, she asked, "And what won't I believe?"

"Yesterday I was in Kai's room," Luna paused to soak in Diana's disbelieving look. She smiled innocently. "He had called me for something we needed to discuss. I hope you understand."

Diana nodded slowly.

Luna continued, happy with the damage she was doing, "Well, I saw this book in his wastepaper basket. Some shit called 'Pride and Prejudice'. I broke out into such heavy laughter that even Kai looked embarrassing. I asked him about it and he said that some random girl gave it to him. He didn't want to break her heart by not taking it but it was just taking space in his room. So he decided to throw it. In fact he asked me to throw it away. It must be in the dustbin as we speak." Luna laughed.

Diana felt shocked and her face showed her emotions. She couldn't understand why Kai had thrown the book away? It was her Christmas gift to him. Like a memento of their first meetings. So, she was just a random girl to him? No, there had to be a mistake. Luna must be lying.

Luna was still talking, "Which stupid girl gave that to him? Anyway, I must leave you to your dish-washing. Cheers."

Diana decided to forget what Luna had said. She could now agree with Mariah on the Luna-debate. This girl was poisonous.

"Diana?"

Diana didn't even need to turn to identify that deep, soft voice that lighted up her world. "Yeah, Kai?"

Kai was surprised but pleasantly. When the love of your life doesn't even need to see your face to recognize, that's a good thing. He hoped that it was.

Diana wiped her hand and turned to face Kai.

Kai sighed loudly. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Diana raised an eyebrow.

Kai blushed, "Um…yeah. I err-I-you know…I-"

Diana smiled. "C'mon, Kai. What's bugging you? Out with it."

That gave him a bit of encouragement. "Umm, Diana, I really like you. And I would love it if youcouldgoonadatewithme?"

Diana gaped and then smiled and then started to laugh.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Fine, this is my first time but it wasn't that funny."

Diana stopped laughing, "It's just that…your face!"

"What's wrong with my face?" Kai pouted.

Diana sobered, "There's nothing wrong with it. It's quite nice."

Kai smirked, "So, would you like to go somewhere for dinner or not?"

Diana blushed bright red. Her brain was screaming YES YES YES YES. Her whole body seemed to be tingling with excitement and here Kai needed an answer? Wasn't it obvious from her face or the 100 watt smile plastered across it? She wondered if she should do what she felt like doing-scream 'yes' and jump all over the kitchen.

She did her best to control her excitement and answered a most calm, "Yes."

Kai's relief suffused all over his face. He gave a quick smile, "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow?"

Diana nodded energetically.

As soon as Kai left the kitchen, Diana whooped and started dancing with joy. When Kai looked in he saw a very happy Diana singing-"I'm going on a date with Kaiiii." He shook his head and left, smiling.

Unknown to the two of them a third person had heard everything. Luna smiled maliciously, a plan forming in her mind. She would make sure that this date would remain forever etched in the minds of the duo. In a purely horrible way of course.

Diana threw the trash in the overflowing dustbin (clearly Tyson was not good with housekeeping duties). Something familiar caught her eye. There was a book in the trash. It was the _Pride and Prejudice_ she had gifted to Kai. How could he? She swallowed. Something like tears tried to fill her eyes but she blinked them back.

She went to the drawing room and Kai gave one of his rare, huge smiles. She hesitated, then, decided to let it go. It was just a small mistake, maybe. And Kai was worth forgiving. She smiled back.

Tyson chose the moment to announce that he had called his father and Hilary's parents tomorrow and had made all the arrangements himself. The pretty paperback lying in the trash was forgotten easily.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know...it wasn't that good :(...I apologise wholeheartedly but that's the best I could do. Please, please like it and REVIEW because I'm so so excited to hear what you people have to say.<strong>

**A huge thanks to my lovely reviewers-Susan sewell, Rangerapprentice, SMRA (**thanks for the amazing review...hehe, wait and watch...and RR)**, Omegaxis1 X4...Also thanks for follows and favourites. I love you all :)**

**Sorry for mistakes, typos, errors.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry for the wait. Here it is! **

**Ch 40**

Diana was trying her best to complete her last Myth report as well as trying her best to not see the train and plane tickets lying on her bedside table. She had taken the train ticket this morning only. Professor Beckor lived in Yorkshire and he had called her last night that he wanted to give her his last Asian Myth book. It was a coveted edition that the Professor gave only to his really good students. She knew that going to Russia or not she had to take that book.

All this thinking as well as all the 'Oh my! I have a date with Kai' thoughts was not going well with her report. Her phone beeped and a huge smile appeared on her face. Ever since she had told the girls about her date they were texting her non-stop. It wasn't them this time though.

It was Kai. It said-

Hi :* Decided to swap the dinner for a dance-ballroom style-I hope you don't mind. I thought you might like that. Would have picked you up but have to arrange special surprise for you :* Meet you at seven.

The address was given too.

Diana jumped. It was five already. She didn't even have a dress. What was she gonna do? She tried Mariam's number but remembered that she was away on some 'architect' business. Hilary and Tyson were busy introducing their parents (formally). There was no way she could distract them right now.

Mariah? She was having major fashion issues but she wouldn't turn down an opportunity of dressing up someone. Diana packed a small bag and made off to Mariah's.

"Unbelievable! Kai actually asked you to the Royal Masquerade Ball. Only the A-listers are going to be there. You are so lucky!" Mariah was very happy with Kai.

"Is it a famous thing?" Diana made a face. "I don't understand what was wrong with a simple dinner."

"Diana, this is way better. The Majestics are going to be there. It was all over the newspapers. Enough with the talking. Let's get you all dressed up."

Luna was ignored by both of them. She liked it that way. She picked up Diana's mobile phone and purse from the table and pocketed them. The message from Kai had of course been her doing. She had seen the morning newspaper announcing the ball and it seemed too good an opportunity to waste it. All she wished was that it would rain. That would be amazing.

Diana got down from Mariah's car with great difficulty. Her red, sequined dress was getting stuck here and there. Her head hit the door. The mask came off. She tumbled over her heels. Everything happened.

Still, she regained her composure, waved Mariah goodbye and walked to the door. The two guards stopped her, "Invitation please, madam."

"Umm," Diana smiled, "I don't have one. My-" Boyfriend? Date? What was Kai? "My date asked me to meet him here. Kai Hiwatari."

They checked their lists and shook their heads. "Sorry, ma'am, there are no Hiwataris on the invitation list. You'll have to step aside."

Diana nodded unconsciously. What the hell was happening? A single thought danced through her brain. _Kai had stood her up_. How could it be? But what else could it be?

She tottered to a bench nearby. Maybe Kai was late but the guards had said….They had to be lying. Why would they lie? She could wait for fifteen minutes. Kai would come, surely. Wouldn't he?

An hour later Diana was still sitting on that cold bench feeling very cold and incredibly stupid. She had waited and waited for Kai with no avail. She had no money. She couldn't even take a taxi home because there were none to be seen. Everyone was arriving in their own cars. She wished she had remembered to bring her mobile phone so that she could have called someone. There was a phone booth but she had neither money nor the memory of anyone's number, not even her own.

It started raining and that was when Diana lost it. People had stared at her, her dress was totally wet, she was heartbroken, she was angry with herself for having fallen for such a trick and to top it all she had no idea how she was going to get back. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Diana?"

"Let go," cried Diana angrily.

"Hey, hey," the person held her arm, "its me."

Diana turned to look at the person. Her eyes widened.

"Its me. Johnny! From Ray's wedding party?" Johnny brushed back his wet red hair and made gesture to his driver, who handed him an umbrella. "Now, would the beautiful lady tell me why she is crying outside the ballroom, getting all wet?"

Diana half-smiled. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I remember you."

"Come, sit in the car," Johnny said.

Diana sniffed, "Thanks, Johnny."

They got in the car and Diana shivered. She thanked God that Johnny had come along. It was a stroke of luck. She had been so scared of what was going to happen.

"So, what happened?"

Diana told him, her eyes filling with tears at the embarrassment and betrayal.

Johnny burst into laughter. He wiped his eyes and went on laughing.

Diana glared at him, "It's not funny, Johnny."

"No, it is," Johnny laughed. "I never knew Kai was such a prankster."

"I'm getting down, right now," Diana's tone was dangerous.

Johnny stopped laughing, "No need to get angry with me. Sorry about laughing, okay?"

"Okay."

"Where should I take you?"

"Do you know Kai's place? I need to have a talk with him."

Johnny nodded, hoping Kai would have a good excuse because Diana looked really mad. Poor Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad for Diana :'(<strong>

**Do tell me what you all think of this chapter and Luna's tricks. Thank you each and every one of y'all who take their time to read, follow, favorite and review. It makes me soooooo happy and soooo grateful. I wish I could thank you all in person :D You all make my day!**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter fellows: susan sewell, Rangerapprentice, BadmanTing, SMRA (**thanks for the support...i love your reviews...RR**), Omegaxis1.**

**-zak**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Kai looked at his watch for the millionth time in the last three hours.

Everything had seemed so perfect when he had gone to Diana's place to pick her up. When he saw that her flat was locked he just assumed she had left for the restaurant. Strange, he thought, but perfectly Diana-like.

He messaged her and indeed she replied saying that she was on her way. Since then he had not heard from her even once.

He was the only one who sat without a date in that restaurant. At first he was just perturbed but after some time he was irritated. Everyone was staring at him. He felt lonely and desperate.

The violinist had played the same music over and over by his head. But he was still patient, waiting for her.

His phone rang. It was Diana. He picked up the call saying, "Hello", in a relieved voice.

It was Luna.

"It's me, Luna."

"Yeah?" Kai wondered why Luna was calling from Diana's mobile.

"I've been hearing you call from the last few hours and I have decided to tell you the truth."

Kai remained silent.

"Diana's not going to come. She's gone to the Royal Masquerade Ball with someone else."

Kai nearly choked with anger. "What?"

"Yes. I didn't want to bust her plan but I can't help but feel sorry for you. I'm really sorry, Kai."

"Who has she gone with?" Kai's voice was bitter.

"I don't know. I heard the Majestics were going to be there…Johnny…"

Johnny, Kai thought, his heart sinking. "But I don't understand. She agreed to come."

"See, Kai," Luna said in her most innocent-pitiful voice, "I don't think she likes you. The others had told her how you can get out of control some times, because of your troubled past. Diana didn't want to disappoint you so she didn't refuse. Really, she feels sorry for you."

Luna smiled as she heard the call being disconnected. Ooh! Kai was on the warpath. Poor Diana.

Kai's head was swimming. Diana didn't like him. How could he have been so naïve? He paid the bill and walked off.

Troubled past…

True no one had ever loved or wanted him. He had always been a loner but he had thought he had hid the depression, cut off himself from feeling the pain. How wrong he had been! It still hurt to know that people didn't care for him.

He thought of everyone he knew. Everybody was happy except him.

He entered his house. Everything was so quiet. Just like the time his parents died. So quiet. He needed something to drink. He took out a bottle of scotch from the kitchen, noticing that Tyson had at last threw away the garbage.

He poured himself a glass but as he raised it to his lips he remembered-

_"You shouldn't drink alcoholic drinks," said Diana disapprovingly. _

_"Are you kidding me? Which century do you live in?" Kai asked._

_"Never you mind that. Here, try my chocolate muffin its far better," Diana implored._

He threw away the scotch and sat down on the sofa.

"Open the door, Kai! I know you're in there."

It was her voice. A voice that a few hours ago would have made him the happiest man alive but now made him angrier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, that was very short but this chapter is important. I thought we should know what Kai's feeling too. Anyway I will surely update at fastest possible :) to make up for this shortness..lol...<strong>_

**NEWSFLASH: this fic is soon going to end soon :"( Around 5-6 chapters or so...So please can we reach 300 reviews, please, please :D I love your reviews! It makes me so happy that people take their time out to tell me what they think about Matchmaking! **

**Second, thanks a lot all those people who have been very kind, praising the last chapter. Thanks to Rangerapprentice, Omegaxis1, BadmanTing, James** **Birdsong (**Thank you. Nice to see you again. How was this chapter? RR**),** **SMRA (**Seriously? 5/5? Thanks so much. I literally danced when I read that! I hope you liked this too :D RR**)**

**I had to say something else too but I have completely forgotten..:D**

**See ya!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Kai hated Diana at that moment. Hated her because he loved her so much and she had played with his love. He felt empty except for anger. This anger gave him strength and he opened the door. Gray eyes met green ones and for a moment Diana felt she could still forgive him until he asked-

"How was your date?" His voice was cold, taunting.

She smiled blandly, "Thanks to you I had the most humiliating experience. I just can't understand why you did it. I thought we were…I thought we were friends if nothing else."

"So did I," Kai shouted. "And don't you dare try to shift any blame on me. You were the one who didn't come for the date."

Diana didn't like it when people shouted at her, especially when it was not her fault. "You liar! You didn't come!"

Kai laughed, "I was in the restaurant for more than three hours. You never arrived."

Diana couldn't understand what he was talking about. She said, "Restaurant? Have you been drinking? You clearly messaged me to come to the Royal Masquerade Ball and that's where I was. _You _never came."

"I did not message you," Kai spat.

"Just like you never threw away the book I gave you! God! I never knew you could lie so easily."

"Throw away the book!? You mean the Pride and Prejudice you gave me? I have it right here." He went to his room and came out with the book. Diana's eyes bulged. How..?

"You must have taken it back from the dustbin. I saw it there. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Just like you saw my message, right?" Kai shot back. "I can't believe I fell for your tricks. You shouldn't have taken pity on me. I don't need your pity."

"You're mad," Diana shouted.

"And you're a cheat. Didn't you even feel bad? Going behind my back and dating Johnny?" Kai finally got it out, the thing that hurt him the most.

Diana was tired now. She felt she had a fever. Her clothes and hair were still damp but still she was alert enough to feel something was wrong. "I don't even know Johnny well. Who told-?"

"You know what? I don't want to hear any more of your lies and lame excuses. Get out of my house."

"Kai, I think-"

Kai had had enough of this drama. He pushed Diana out of his house very unceremoniously and slammed the door. He shouted through the locked door, "I Hate You!"

Diana could hardly believe all that was happening. She felt that Kai had gone totally mad. He scared her but most of all she hated him for his lying. How could he spin so many tales? And he hadn't even apologized for his not showing up. She felt as if she had made the biggest mistake of her life to believe that there was something called love. Now, she had proof that love didn't exist. At least now she could go on her myth tour. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks, surprised to find them wet.

Kai's face suddenly flashed in mind. How he had asked her on the date and how happy she had felt. She cried bitterly in the parking lot. Memories of Kai flooded her and the fact that he was not at all like she had thought, hurt her even more.

Four hours later, Diana was locking her house. The last few hours had been a muddle. Johnny had dropped her home and had left after some horrible-sounding-sympathetic words and unintelligible sentences. She had changed her clothes and dried her hair. In a messy manner she had packed her suitcase. The Kai-episode had been treated with a failing indifference. She grabbed her tickets, passport and money and left.

Taking a taxi she reached Ray's house and debated what she would tell them. What if they had known about Kai's plan all long? What if they were all laughing at her together? She felt strangely nervous but her mobile was there and she needed it.

She rang the bell. Luna opened the door and Diana let out a relieved breath.

Luna asked in a cold voice, "What can I do for you at this really early morning hour?"

It was 3:30 a.m. but Diana could have managed without the snub. "I left my purse here."

Luna gave it to her without inviting her inside.

"Thanks," Diana turned to go.

"Next time try not to spoil everybody's night to satisfy your childish whims," Luna said before banging the door.

"Who was that?" Ray appeared with Mariah shortly behind. Both were yawning.

Luna shrugged, "Wrong address, I suppose."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me for this :D<strong>

**Do tell me what you think happens next. REVIEW and let me know your thoughts/ideas. Sorry for any typos/errors, I was hurried. Lots of hw (even in college :'()**

**A BIG thanks to my lovely reviewers: Susan sewellX2, Omegaxis1, Rangerapprentice, SMRA (**Thanks you are too generous :D I danced again. It made me really happy. Luna seems to have developed into quite a problem. I hope you liked this one...RR**), Ansarinaemah, Guest (**Hi! Thanks for your absolutely lovely review. I hope you like this chapter and continue reading :D RR**)**

**See ya 3**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Ray, I think there's something wrong," Mariah started.

Ray fixed his tie, "I don't have the time to sort out another one of your Luna-problems right now."

Mariah opened her mouth to reply but both their phones started ringing.

Ray gave an apologetic but relieved look and picked up the call, "Hello, Tyson?"

Tyson's voice was loud and clear, "Rayyyy! Me and Hil are going to get married soonest possible."

"Wait, what!? When?"

Tyson grinned, "I don't know. You pick a date. Our parents are really happy with our engagement and everything is going smoothly so why wait anymore? When can all of us meet and discuss?"

Ray smiled, "Congratulations, brother! I'm so happy for you. Where's Hil? Let me congratulate her also."

"She's busy talking to your wife. Lots of hysteria at the moment. But tell me when do we meet?"

"Now! Mariah and me are coming straight to….where do we come?"

Tyson replied, "Kai's not picking up his phone but he won't mind if we barge in. I will inform Max and Mariam too."

"Okay…Byeee!"

"Let's race to his house," Tyson said.

Ray calculated in his mind. His house was closer to Kai than Tyson's hotel. Oh yes! "Sure, Ty!"

"Bye!"

Mariah had already cut her call. She was not looking as happy as Ray felt. She looked worried.

"Let's go!" Ray gestured.

"Ray, will you listen to your wife?" she screamed. Ray flinched.

Luna came running. "Is everything alright? I heard shouting."

Mariah's eyes flashed at her, "Out of the room and don't you dare eavesdrop!"

Luna sniffed sadly, "Fine." She gave Ray a morose look and exited the room slowly.

"Was that necessary?" Ray asked coldly.

"I think something has gone terribly wrong with their date," she referred to Kai and Diana.

Ray looked shocked. "Why? What happened? Did Diana say something?"

"No, Diana has not picked any of my calls and Hilary told me Kai hasn't picked up Tyson's either."

"So? Maybe they overslept." Ray offered.

"We're talking about two semi-insomniacs. What if Kai messed up?"

Ray looked up, "Maybe Diana messed up." He was sure his friend could do no wrong.

Mariah looked caught between angry and frustrated. "Fine. Let's go to Kai's place and ask what he has done."

Luna accompanied them of course.

Tyson and Hilary arrived at the same time this trio reached Kai's place.

Kai didn't open the door until they threatened to break it down. When he did open, he looked horrible. His hair was tousled, his eyes bloodshot and he looked as if he hadn't slept or eaten since days.

"What happened?" Ray asked sharply.

"I don't need your pity," Kai growled. He started closing the door.

Tyson pushed him back. "What are you saying? And what's happened to you?"

"I'm fine."

"God! Your voices could be heard down to the basement. Why don't we all move inside the house and behave a bit like normal people?"

Everyone turned to see Max and Mariah standing near the lift looking really surprised at the scene before them.

Kai went inside with a scowl.

Luna whispered to Ray, "I think I should leave. You all must not be wanting to discuss such personal issues in front of me. I won't plague you people. If you will excuse me…"

Ray pulled her inside, "Don't worry, Luna. You are not an outsider. You won't be in the way."

Luna was not at all pleased. She knew that this discussion would go in only one direction for her and that was straight at the receiving end of Kai's murderous rage. She didn't want to be in this house full of people that would hate her if they came to know the truth. She tried to think what had convinced her to meddle in Kai's and Diana's lives. She tried to think of a plan to escape but for once it seemed as if the whole universe was against her. There was no way to escape.

Luna pulled out her phone from her purse, thinking that she could call the Countess for help, not noticing a piece of paper flutter to Kai's feet. Kai picked it up and glanced at it disinterestedly. He frowned and then his eyes widened. Luna saw his eyes flicker to her and something in his look made her squirm.

"….why do you keep harping about us pitying you? I hate it when you behave as if we are not worth anything to you. Kai, I feel, you hate seeing people happy. I was so happy until I saw you. Hilary and I are going to be married but no here I am feeling like a total weeping jerk…" Tyson continued to rant but Kai wasn't even listening anymore. He tried to replay all that had happened yesterday.

Diana said she got a message from him saying he would meet her at the Ball. Luna messaged him from Diana's mobile.

Luna said Diana had gone with Johnny.

Luna said his friends didn't care about him.

Luna said Diana didn't like him.

Diana has said he had thrown her Pride and Prejudice in the dustbin. And now, in his hand, was the bill that said Luna had recently bought a Pride and Prejudice book.

His phone started ringing. It was Johnny. Dazed, he answered, "Hello?"

Johnny replied, "Hello, Kai. Its me, Johnny. This is about Diana."

Kai frowned, "What?"

"See, I realize that everyone plays a trick now and then but asking her to come to the Ball and not turning up was really bad." Johnny went on to explain what had happened last night.

Kai's voice slightly shook when he answered, "Johnny, I will call you back, okay? I need to do something about this."

"Sure, Kai. Bye."

"Thanks, Johnny. Bye."

He slapped his forehead and groaned. What had he done? He remembered his violent behavior and hurtful words. There was no way Diana was going to forgive him.

"Why? Why did you do it, Luna?" Each and every word of Kai's dripped with hatred.

All the noise ceased. Kai's friends looked at him strangely.

Ray asked, "Kai…are you okay? Will you tell us what happened?"

Before Kai could answer, Mariah jumped at Luna and fastened her hands around Luna's neck.

Ray and Max tried to disentangle her. Mariam made her sit down. Luna got up and ran to the door with incredible speed but Hilary caught her by the hair.

"And where do you think you are going, Luna?" Hilary brought her back.

Ray was thunderous, "Can I ask you three why you are after my cousin?" He looked at Kai, Mariah and Hilary.

"I don't know about Kai but my manager, who was hunting down this Haley Pritchard critic, just messaged me that Haley Pritchard is none other than Luna Argentum. What does _your_ Luna has to say to this?"

"MARIAH! Stop putting such allegations. You know this can't be true-"

Kai intervened, his voice strangely calm, "Ray, I am sure Mariah is right. And think about it, who would you believe out of Mariah and Luna? I would believe Mariah."

Mariah burst into tears and sat down. Mariam hugged her consolingly, "Me too."

Max nodded. Hilary nodded. Tyson shouted, "Mariah!"

Ray looked at Mariah apologetically but he couldn't believe that poor Luna was actually the source of Mariah's fashion troubles.

"And thanks to Luna, Diana and I are no longer…anything," Kai's voice cracked.

"WHAT!?"

Kai recounted what had happened last night as quick as possible.

Ray looked at Luna with regret and shock.

Luna tried one last trick, "Ray, they are all lying…"

"Luna, don't encourage me to do something you will regret. Just tell me why you did all of this?"

Luna started crying.

"I'm not moved," Kai stated simply.

Luna told them of her tricks, her lies and her plans. How she had invented her whole sad past, how she was not poor, how she had tried to break Mariah and Ray's marriage, how the Countess had joined hands with her, how she had planned to foil Kai and Diana's date, how she had messaged from Kai's mobile and deleted the message afterwards, how she had made up everything she had told Kai and how she had turned Diana away last night.

When Ray heard the last bit of information, he cried, "I can't believe how hateful you are, Luna."

Mariah smiled, quite recovered by now, "Nobody believes what I say. Let this be a lesson to everybody that _I_ am always right."

Everybody else was pretty stunned.

Mariam finally asked, "What have you done to Diana?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have a feeling everybody is going to be really happy that Luna has been caught. FINALLY! Hahahahaha any suggestions of what should be done to her?<strong>

**Now, the late update...SORRY, fellas. I had to prepare for a test on Odyssey (first 12 books), read sophocles, do language homework, writing competition translation project, read depressing In Custody, etc etc. College is a big work-giver, even now I have three projects to submit this week and God knows how many more. So please forgive me! Next update sooner!**

**How is everybody?**

**Thanks a lot to my lovely reviewers: ****susan sewell, Rangerapprentice, SMRA (**I love your reviews! Thanks so much. YOu are so nice :) Yup, Luna finally reached her doom...I hope you like this one too RR!**), Omegaxis1, beyblade002 (**Hey! Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks Collge as you can see is still pretty much busy but thanks :) RR**), angel223 (**Thanks for the lovely review. Do continue reading...RR**)!**

**Aaaand thanks a million to all those people reading this, alerting and favouriting. You all make my day.**

**Everybody PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you feel about this chapter :)**

**See ya!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"What have you done to Diana?"

Kai looked at Luna expectantly.

A hint of malicious smile crossed Luna's features, "Last night was the last time I saw Diana. I believe she must be at her house unaffected by all of this."

Kai said in a cold voice, "Tell me where she is and I will let you go."

The others gasped.

Luna considered this, "How will I be sure of this?"

"You have my word," Kai said.

"How can we trust her, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"You have my word," Luna glowered.

"Have some shame, Luna," Ray said.

Luna shook her head, "I have no shame. I am proud of what I did. You yourself can see how intelligent my plans were. Luck was not on my side or today…"

"You disgust me," Ray said.

Kai said, impatiently, "Tell me where is she?"

"Oh! She is safe until now but….A gift would be nice. A cheque, maybe."

Kai signed a blank cheque and handed it to her.

Luna smiled and pocketed it. "She is at her house."

Kai got up, "You are coming with me." Luna mentally cursed Kai.

"We are coming too," Tyson said excitedly.

Everybody stuffed themselves into two cars and reached the building where Diana lived. Mariah was asked to stay in the parking lot and see that Luna didn't run away.

Kai rang the bell. Nobody opened the door. He rang it again. Still no answer. Tyson had a go at it and he rang it so shrilly that the neighbour's door opened. Out came an elderly woman.

"You, young people! No regard for the neighbours. Who was ringing that bell?" Kai and Tyson pointed at each other.

Mariam smiled, "Ma'am, we are looking for Diana Greene. She lives here. She isn't answering the bell."

"You seem like a nice girl. Not like that irresponsible Diana. Sweet girl but very forgetful. Never locks the door. It must be open now also."

Kai pushed the door and it opened easily. He stepped inside.

Diana's house was in a mess. Everything seemed to scream Diana there. There were her sketches and paintings on the walls. As he moved inside, he nearly tripped over a pair of boots outside her bedroom. The room was cluttered with books, storybooks mostly. He walked to her bed and picked up a notebook. Reminders, notes and doodles filled its pages. The page that had been opened had a lot of doodles. There was "Kai" written a lot of times. Ticket to Moscow had been drawn childishly with a big question mark. Similarly, "Professor Beckor, 42, Tominson Street, Loutey, Yorkshire" was scrawled and ticked a number of times.

Kai felt lonely. He felt empty and confused. He wanted Diana so much and he had no idea where she was. He missed her smile, the way her eyes twinkled and the way she talked. Diana had shown Kai what it was to live and love. Kai had done nothing but hurt her. The last memory he had of her was him banging the door to her face. He cleared his mind and tried to concentrate on where Diana could be.

It didn't take the Bladebreakers and Co. too long to understand that Luna had lied about Diana being here.

The elderly neighbour, Mrs. Garter, was still talking to Mariam when the others finished searching the house.

"Kai, Mrs. Garter is saying she saw Diana leaving in the night and she is pretty sure she didn't hear her coming back," Mariam informed them.

Max wondered aloud, "How can she be so sure?"

Mrs. Garter smacked his head, "Manners, my boy. You have a lovely wife, by the way." Mariam smiled in recognition. Mrs. Garter seemed to really approve of her. "I don't know how you managed to get yourself such a beautiful and sensible wife. And I know about Diana's coming and going because she makes a whole lot of noise banging doors, getting stuck in the elevator and falling all over the place."

"Hmm, Grandma makes sense!" Tyson nodded.

Mrs. Garter turned to face him with an angry expression, "Who are you calling Grandma? Leave or I will call the guards!"

Ticked off and embarrassed, the Bladebreakers made their way down to the parking lot. Kai felt strange. As if he was missing something. Some clue.

"What the-!" Ray ran over to a fallen body in the parking lot where their car was supposed to be parked. Mariah lay on the ground unconscious. Beside her a tell-tale fire extinguisher rolled. Ray scooped her up and moaned as he saw a small red patch of blood on the ground.

Kay snapped, "Ray, take her to Mrs. Garter's flat. Hilary, hold a handkerchief to the wound. I will call an ambulance."

Everybody rushed up.

Mariah, fortunately, recovered pretty soon. Mrs. Gartner called up a doctor who lived in the same building. He bandaged up the wound and declared it to be 'no problem at all'.

As she drank a cup of strong tea she told her story, "That Luna! She said she was having an asthmatic attack. I took her out and within seconds she pulled off the fire extinguisher from a wall and banged it on my head. Everything started going black. The last I remember was her racing off in Kai's car. I'm sorry. She got away!" She looked really downcast.

Ray knelt beside her and looked into her eyes, "Mariah, I'm sorry. Next time I try to invite a homeless relative you don't like in take something and bang it on my head, okay?"

Mariah smiled fondly at him, "C'mon, I'm sure we will be lucky next time. But tell me, didn't you guys find any clue in Diana's flat? She's so forgetful. I thought she would write down the address of wherever she was going at least."

Something clicked in Kai's mind. The doodles! There was an address there.

He hugged Mariah, "Thanks, Mariah! You are a genius." He ran to the neighbouring flat and quickly memorized the address. Within minutes he was running downstairs not even waiting for the elevator.

Max, who had seen the doodles too, quickly surfed the net to confirm something. He called out after Kai , "Just be sure to catch her before she leaves for Moscow by the 6:30 pm plane."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think!?<strong>

**And I have to say I loved the way you guys loved the last chapter. Luna's downfall...hehehehe! You people are pure awesome! Thanks to my awesome, amazing, brilliant, superb, extraordinary, phenomenal reviewers- Omegaxis1 ( **I have say that was one of your finest reviews. I totally loved it :D I loved how Kai 'stops and refocuses' in the end of the conversation. Thanks...RR!**), Susan sewell (**That's the reaction I needed! Sam would have been super suspicious lol! I am super happy that you are happy :) RR!**), SMRA (**Hi! Basking in your lovely praise. Yay! 6/5 now that's totally glorious! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! RR!**), beyblade002 (**Thanks for the coffee tip! and I am glad you're enjoying this! Wait a sec! Did you say this your FAVOURITE!? OMG! I'm so happy. Thanks a million..RR!**), James Birdsong (**Thanks. I'm happy you like it! RR!**), angel223** **( **You caught up real fast! Wow...ONE OF THE BEST! Thanks so much. I am so grateful you appreciate this...Enjoy..RR!**)...I hope m not missing anyone...Lots of love to all those who favourited and alerted!**

**And sorry for any and all typos and errors!**

**See ya!**

**PS- The address is of course a figment of my imagination. I don't know of any place of that name but I like making up details now and then :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey!** I know, I know. I'm really sorry for the looong delay. Its been more than a month, I think, since I last posted but life got busier and busier. Everybody used to tell me college is so easy and fun. Its fun but not easy at all. I spend 8 hours in college. By the time I get home I'm so tired and have to finish the homework. Then I had tests non stop. A week for studying for exams and then semester exams. They were so looong…I got really bored but had to study a massive lot. The last one was yesterday and the moment I woke up I have been working on this chapter and I'm proud to now, finally, present before you-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Diana examined Professor Beckor's drawing room with great interest. It was a dim, cluttered room. Cool-looking artifacts surrounded her but the state of the room was enough to show that the eccentric Professor hardly ever had visitors. The sofa on which Diana was sitting had to be cleared of a pile of dusty books that were transferred to the floor on her arrival.

Diana broke her gaze from the entrancing sarchophagus to see the Professor enter the room carrying two mugs of steaming coffee.

"How is my star student?" he whispered. He had one of those low, soft voices that had the whisper effect.

Diana smiled, "I'm good, Professor."

"You don't look good. Pale as a mummy." Diana cringed. "Have you been crying?"

Diana had, in fact, been crying over Kai but she lied, "No, Professor. Its just really cold outside."

Professor Beckor raised his eyes on the change of the subject as he handed over a mug. "Yes, yes, I think it will rain today and no need to call me Professor. Its William to my close friends."

"Okay, William," Diana said.

"Have you decided about the offer?" he asked, referring to the Assistant Professor transfer job to Russia.

"I got the ticket," Diana replied slowly.

"So there's a boy?"

Diana choked on her coffee burning her tongue. "What!? No."

"Alright, if you say so," William gave her a shrewd look. "Just want you to know that people should not sit crying when they can actually sit together smiling." He scratched his beard. "Meant it to be a lot more philosophical but can't think of anything else to say. Anyway, would you-?"

The phone rang shrilly and William grunted. He walked slowly over to an old, old telephone kept on another pile of dusty old books.

"Hello. Yes, Beckor here. What? Speak up! Oh are you sure? Oh…" William looked at Diana who was looking sadder by the minute. "Of course, I will. I will try my best to stall. Be here as fast as you can and don't repeat such mistakes again, laddy."

William replaced the receiver and walked back to the sofa, "Where were we?...Ah! the boy!"

Diana shifted uneasily, "Actually you were going to tell me about your book-The Myths of Asia?"

"I was?" William scratched his chin as if thinking of something. "Yes, yes but first tell how's your family?"

After making the call, Kai sighed. He didn't know what was happening with his world. His life used to be this clear-cut, well-worked-out plan in which everything happened systematically but now it had been turned totally upside down. Where there earlier existed precise answers, there now stood big, overwhelming questions. Would he be able to meet Diana? Would she listen to him? Would she forgive and forget? Had she ever loved him? The question of 'Where was she?' had been answered but had been replaced immediately with where was she going?

Kai wished that Diana would switch on her shitty phone and just talk once so that everything would become normal. Was that so difficult? And now, he was supposed to reach someone's house in record time to catch her. He hoped the understanding Professor could stall her. His reverie was interrupted as his pilot arrived.

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai looked at the uniformed man and nodded.

"I'm the pilot of the helicopter you ordered. Are you ready to go?"

"Let's go."

As Kai looked over the buildings he felt a sudden happiness. There was something that made him hopeful. After all Diana had said some things to him too. Okay, it wasn't her who had closed the door on his face…but didn't Diana always say she had a big heart?

The helicopter reached quicker than Kai had thought. He thanked the man and rushed out of the landing ground. He consulted Google Maps to try and find the Professor's place. It was very, very far from where he was. He tried to hail a taxi but none of the two taxi drivers who passed paid him any attention.

It was then that Kai's eyes fell on a motorbike parked by the road. An idea forming in his head, he moved towards it. The key was in the ignition. Kai looked around for the rider. There was no one around. Within seconds Kai was driving towards the Professor's house at top speed.

It had been hours or so it seemed to Diana. William had talked about topics ranging from mythology, history to soap operas to accidents to countries of the world to whatnot. Diana was sure that William had changed his mind about giving her his book and was just stalling. She looked at her watch. It was time. If she didn't leave now she would miss her train home and her flight afterwards. And that was the last thing she wanted after her futile trip.

"Professor-William, it has been really nice talking to you but I really need to go now," Diana got up gathering her things.

William stopped midway through his speech on politics, "What? No? He hasn't-I mean, I haven't-I mean…wait! I have to give you the golden edition. Don't you want it? Such disrespect! And its raining outside."

Diana had had enough of tiring experiences and her mood hadn't been very good to begin with. There's something about disappointment and heartbreak that makes a person irritable. "I'm sorry, William. I need to go or I'll miss my train. Its drizzling anyway." She walked towards the door with William trailing after her in his whispering voice, "But surely you can wait for half an hour?"

Diana ran down the stairs on to the sidewalk and had left him behind when she came face to face with Kai.

…

…

Diana felt her heart break all over again as memories that she had been trying to forget resurfaced. Kai's rude words, his disbelief and most of all his lies. His face was, as usual, inscrutable.

William shouted from behind, "Thank God you came boy! One minute late and she would have gone."

What? Diana couldn't understand what was happening. How did William and Kai know each other? And William had been trying to stop her from leaving so that Kai could catch her? What did he want now? Some more accusations to hurl at her? Some more jokes to make? Because Kai and her had been a joke…Diana wrenched her eyes away from him as they pooled with tears that merged with the slight drizzle falling on her face. She hurried off, away from _him_.

"Wait, Diana," Kai's shout came from behind.

_No. _Diana didn't even turn but just crossed the road recklessly making cars skid. It was only when she heard multiple horns and the screech of brakes that she turned around to look.

Kai wasn't following her anymore. The slight relief and regret at this fact had hardly registered when Diana realized that there had been an accident. In front of a car lay a figure she could never hate. Fear made her brain slow but her body was fast to react. She staggered towards the body.

Kai lay motionless on the wet ground. Diana knelt beside him and shouted to the driver, "Somebody please call the ambulance!" She tried to check for Kai's pulse, "Kai, please wake up. Please Kai. I'm so sorry. I love you, Kai…Please, please…"

The wrist she had been fingering moved as his hands clutched hers. "At least you are not running away now." Kai sat up smiling. "Don't worry, I just slipped. The car didn't even scratch me."

The driver who had been horrified at the accident shot up the finger and shouted some choice words before driving away.

Diana was silent.

Kai stood up and held her hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It was just too easy to let go."

Diana broke out of her trance and punched his arm. "I hate you so much, Kai. I. Hate. You. That was so low of you."

Kai smiled widely, "And you're talking now. Definitely worth it."

Diana stiffened, "That reminds me..." She picked up her small bag which had fallen by the roadside.

Kai still didn't let go of her hand, "Wait! I need to tell you something."

"No! See Kai…I know what you are going to say…just leave it. I'm going to miss my train this way."

Kai smirked making Diana's heart melt all over again, "Really? You know what I'm going to say. Then say it."

Diana fidgeted, "It's going to be something like-'Diana I'm sorry for playing the whole joke on you. We're just friends and I don't know how you could even think differently. You should learn not to take a joke too seriously'-See, I know it already. Let me go!"

Kai laughed, "I'm not going to let you go ever and I really didn't mean to say that. I know I have this whole 'jerk' image but if you care to know me I'm a really sweet guy. What put that idea in your mind, anyway?"

"Luna made it quite evident."

Kai sighed, "That Luna made quite a mess of everything, didn't she? How about you listen to the other side of things from someone you can trust?" He related the whole Luna story on the sidewalk.

After the story finished, Diana's eyes were as big as saucers. "Mariah was right all along!"

"Yeah…" Kai looked at her expectantly.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm sorry for going all 'emo-Kai' on you."

"Hey!" Kai punched her arm playfully. "I thought I was improving! And wait…I got proof!" He took out a battered, sodden copy of Pride and Prejudice from his back pocket. "I didn't throw it away. I could never…it reminds me of how I met the most important person in my life."

Diana blushed.

Kai frowned, "But why didn't you tell me you were getting a job in Russia? We could have celebrated."

"How do you know?"

"We kind of broke into your house and went through your stuff. You doodle a lot."

Diana half-scowled, "I can't believe it! My house is a mess. Nobody is allowed inside and NOBODY sees my doodles. They are personal…I seriously hate you now."

"Really? Back when I was lying on the ground I thought you felt differently. Did I hear someone say they love me?" Kai smirked.

Diana blushed even more, "No-What-You…"

Kai sighed and pulled her close to kiss her.

A cyclist whistled as he went past them.

They smiled as they broke apart.

"I love you," Kai whispered.

"This is so cliché but I love you too," smiled back Diana.

Kai smiled and kissed her forehead, "You are one confusing lady." Diana nodded, "That I am."

He slipped a hand around her waist. "Since you've already missed your train how about getting something to eat now? I haven't eaten anything since morning and a lovely lady once told me that chocolate brownies taste very good with orange juice."

"Oh! I wonder who she was?"

Kai shrugged playfully.

They started to walk towards Kai's stolen bike. Diana turned her face towards his, "When did you buy a bike, Kai?"

Kai grinned, "I didn't buy it. More like borrowed it without permission."

"Whaaat!?"

"Yeah! Don't look so antagonized. I'm going to return it. By the way, would you need a place to stay in Moscow?"

Diana nodded.

"Well, I have a friend there," Kai smiled, a joke tugging on his lips. "He isn't staying there at the moment but he has a big-ish house. I could ask him to let you have a lodging."

"Really that would be cool," Diana said, oblivious to Kai's joke. "He could teach me Russian. What's his name?"

"Don't get so excited. My friend will only allow you to stay at his house if you marry him."

Diana looked at Kai with a surprised look as she sat behind him on the bike. "Oh!" was all she could manage.

"Maybe you know him. His name's Kai," smirked Kai.

"Ohhhh! I can't believe it, Kai. That was actually a good one. You had me there but you actually mean that?"

"Yeah!" he replied in his deep voice.

"Well…," Diana laughed happily, "tell your friend I agree."

The motorbike sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG!<strong> And that's that. I felt so emotional while writing this chapter that I nearly cried during the end but I'm so happy at the same time. **THERE IS AN EPILOGUE! WAIT** for it. It will be up latest by a week and earliest as soon as I finish writing. And it will have** Luna** and **the Countess** in it. Rest assured :)I hope you all haven't abandoned me. I **LOVE** all my readers a lot. I know I messed up the kissing scene but I'm not very good with romance. And I know many of you were waiting for the dramatic race to the airport. That's what I had in mind too but a few chapters ago I read another fanfic and there it was-the race to airport end. So, I wanted to do something different. Hope you all liked it :)

Now a **HUGE** and **MASSIVE** thanks to my lovely reviewers: **S****MRA:** Hi...your review was as usual a great source of happiness. Thanks and ONE OF YOUR FAVOURITES!? wow I am so happy that I am jumping all over my bed :) I will surely check out the fics you mentioned. Angst and Tragedy are not my cup of tea but since you like them I will check them up. Really!? I'm so delighted that people actually wanna read more stuff from me RR! **beyblade002: **Heyyy! I'm so happy and grateful that its your favourite and I haven't seen Breaking Bad or Walking Dead but I have heard about them. They are so famous and I nearly fainted when I read that Matchmaking is comparable with them. I actually asked my friend to tell me the stories and am gonna watch them some time now :) If I make it big I will be sure to remember all of you and I promise I will make more ff even if you are the only one who'd read it. Ily :) RR! **dylan:** Hey! Thank you :) SICK JOB is a wonderful compliment and I am really happy to now that you think its error free. With your wishes I hope to make more and more. How did you like this chapter? RR! **kozy oner: **OMG! My story got you hooked. Yay! I feel so accomplished. Thanks a lot. Your compliments make me inspired. RR! **Susan sewell: **Hiii...your Luna rant made me smile. I hope you like this chapter too. Tell me what you feel about it. I know you will. :) Thanks RR! **I hope I am not missing anyone. Thanks for reading, favouriting, alerting and reviewing!**

**Sorry for any and all errors and typos :)**

D**o tell me all about your reactions, what you felt, when and where…REVIEWS please :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**The new and awesome cover has been made by my amazing sis- _itszairiz_. Thanks hun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Hilary walked up and down the room her gown making a noise. "Where is she? How is the marriage going to happen if Diana is late? I planned so much for this."

Tyson grinned, "Calm down, Hil. You are behaving as if this is your marriage."

"What!?" Hilary looked at her husband, irritated.

"Nothing," mumbled Tyson, winking at Kenny.

Kai looked at his watch, "I'm not worried or anything but where did she go? I thought she was already ready."

Mariam nodded, "Yes, she was and we were all talking about how lovely her engagement ring is. She looked at her hand and exclaimed that she has lost it. We hunted around a bit but couldn't find it."

Mariah interrupted, "And she totally freaked out. She was like 'it was Kai's mother's. Where is it? I wouldn't be able face Kai without it'. We told her not to worry. She must have gone home to look for it. I can't believe that she's galloping all around the place in a gown which I designed even though I am pregnant."

Ray smiled as he often did whenever someone talked of their baby and said, "How would she go? Its not like she owns a car or anything..."

Max entered the room, "Guys, I need somebody's mobile phone to call the police. Someone has stolen my new bike!"

"And there you have the answer, Ray," said Dizzy. "There's so much drama every time a wedding happens. I will be very happy when Kai's is over. I would finally be able to live in peace."

"What do you mean by that Dizzy? Kenny and I are getting married too," an angry Emily.

Dizzy suddenly laughed, "Have any of you seen today's news?"

"Now is not the time, Dizzy," Mariah said.

"Oh but you will love it! Chief, get a newspaper. Come on, please," said Dizzy.

Chief sighed and after five minutes he brought the newspaper, smiling. Mariah snatched it saying, "Its as if there is some great joke in today's newspaper, the way Dizzy is behaving…Oh My God! I can't believe this." She read the front page furiously, "Guys, listen to this- Countess Keira and her accomplice Luna Argentum have been jailed on the grounds of attempted murder of Lord Jinno and damage to person and property. Earlier cases were filed against them by Beyblading greats Hiwatari and Kon as well as renowned designer Mariah Kon. Blah blah blah. This is wonderful news."

Kai checked his phone while the others snatched the papers to read the good news. _Where was Diana?_ He sighed. He knew she would turn up at the right time.

* * *

><p>Kai stood at the altar as the music started. Mariah was waving her hand near her neck mimicking the <em>dead<em> look when Diana entered the church. A sigh of relief went through Kai's friends.

Kai couldn't help smiling as he watched his bride nearly trip and walk towards him. The bridesmaids looked happy too especially Mariah who was admiring her dress. It was a simple blood red gown with matching roses and red veil. Diana's black hair and pale skin complimented the dress. Her cheeks were red from happiness and she smiled her wide smile.

Hilary whispered, "Why are you so late? We were so worried."

Diana smiled sheepishly, "I had to hunt everywhere for my ring. Its Kai's mother's after all and imagine if I hadn't found it. It was stuck in the sink. Then Bryan handed me a cup of coffee and I dropped it on my gown and I was trying to get the stain off before Mariah would notice…and I got late."

"Then you didn't take Max's new bike?" whispered Hilary.

"No, I didn't. I didn't have to go out," Diana replied.

"Ohhh. So it has been stolen…" mumbled Hilary to Mariam.

The music came to a stop as Diana stood beside Kai. Kai whispered in her ear, "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Diana's eyes widened as she realized Kai was speaking Darcy's lines.

Tyson, who was the best man, sniggered, "Cheesy."

"Shut up, moron," said both Kai and Diana at the same time without even looking at him. Today they had eyes only for each other.

The Priest started, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here…"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally,<strong>

_**Match-made**_

**Hi! **Well, this is the end fellas! You all have been marvelous readers and reviewers making everything more fun and easier. I can't even believe the fact that I have at last completed this fic and this is all due to your support. Thanks a million!

**About a** **sequel: **Before the last chapter I had been dead-sure there was no scope for a sequel. I thought that the story ends here and that's it **BUT** a lovely person called SMRA reviewed that a sequel would be great and gave me quite a few ideas. Thanks hun! So, **THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL**! i have already started writing it and am done with the first chapter. I will be posting **MATCHMAKING 2** right after I post this. Please head over to it and read/review/put alerts please. Please, please!

**Its going to be about-**

_extract from Matchmaking 1_

_Tala, Bryan and Ian were ok. They were leading happy content lives. Tala was a cyborg scientist. He had married last year. A beautiful platinum blonde Russian woman. Bryan was psychologist. It was only some months since his marriage with his red head writer sweetheart. Ian was not squirty anymore. He wasn't married but had a girlfriend (s). He owned a posh hotel in Las Vegas. And Spencer? Spencer was single but happy, being a marine biologist he was free from the darkness Kai wanted to evade._

Thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter: **Susan styles, Omegaxis1, Rangerapprentice and SMRA (**Heyyy, yeah I was worried that you might be waiting :) Sorry. I am so happy you like Diana. It makes me feel accomplished. Thanks for still staying with the story despite the long waits. AND as you may now know I am doing a sequel because YOU gave me brilliant ideas. Do check it out...and thanks again for the compliments. How is the epilogue? RR**)**

**Sorry for typos and errors!**

**EVERYBODY PLEASE REVIEW coz this is the last time you get a chance to review this fic. Even if you haven't reviewed once take a minute to review. I would love to know your thoughts!**

**Thanks**

**See ya**


	47. Chapter 47-Event Details

**Hey, there!**

**THE MATCHMAKING SPIN-OFF EVENT HAS ARRIVED!**

_**Calling all Matchmakers! Wanted Luna to suffer more? Wanted more Kai/Diana moments? Wanted more Ty/Hil confusions and drama? Wanted Mariam/Judy catfight? Or did you have your very own ships (your own version of relationships between characters in **_**Matchmaking**_**)? Here's your chance to get what you wanted, in your own words. Write a spin-off to **_**Matchmaking 1**_** and show how your mind sees **_**Matchmaking**_** :)**_

**GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE RULES. People who don't use Fanfiction accounts can also participate (see Profile). Please, please participate it will be fun. C'mon, my awesome readers! **P.S. Was having problems putting up the rules. Hope its fine now!

**See ya!**

**P.S. Will delete this A/N as soon as the event closes!**


End file.
